The Legend of Zelda: Ruto's Destiny
by LaAriella
Summary: Princess Ruto is forced to wed after being rejected by Link...and a mythological sea serpent awakens in Lake Hylia soon after, which threatens to destroy the Water Temple as well as Ruto's beloved Zoras Domain! Please R&R!
1. The Zora Princess

The Legend of Zelda: The Princess of the Zoras  
  
Boring Disclaimer: I don't own any of the legend of Zelda characters; this is just based on fun and for reading pleasure!  
  
**Author's Note** I know there are a lot of people out there who simply despise Princess Ruto from the Legend of Zelda, for whatever reason. I completely understand why you may hate her, but in this short saga I'm making an attempt to write something about her and actually try and make her likable, if that's even possible.  
  
Zoras Domain. Such a beautiful flourishing place, filled with such vast amounts of mystery and magic no one could possibly comprehend how deeply she loved her home. Ruto stood at the top of the waterfall, watching its crystal clear waters flow around her feet and fall in an array of mist to the pool of water below. She stood solemnly; admiring the place she had lived in all her life, and felt pride overwhelm her.  
  
Although she was the sage of water and guardian of the Water Temple in Lake Hylia, she would not allow herself to remain in the sacred realm. As a Zora, she was bound to the water because it was like a life force for her, something that kept her spirits high and body moist and clean. Water purified her soul, and made her feel complete. Thus, she would never sacrifice anything to part with her own element, even if it meant being unable to remain in the sacred realm with the other sages.  
  
As a child, she loved Zoras Domain, and since she was the princess she had access to all areas of her watery home. The other Zoras knew her well, and respected her, because of who she was and because of her ever-demanding ways. Ruto got whatever her heart desired, except one thing: Link. She felt a strange sense of dishearten, to know he never loved her as she loved him. To make matters worse for her, she had given him her most precious possession: the Zoras Sapphire. The Zoras Sapphire was not merely a precious stone it had sentimental value. When she gave it to Link, it was her way of telling him how much the sapphire meant to her, and she was giving him her heart.  
  
"I knew he never felt that way about me. I was stupid to be so naïve and make myself believe he ever did in the first place. Now I no longer have the Zoras Sapphire, and I didn't keep the promise I made to my mother about giving it to the man I would marry..."  
  
Ruto said quietly, her eyes falling upon the smooth walls of Zoras Domain, watching the water reflect on them and cast a shimmering aqua blue glow. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. Crying over someone like Link would be childish, or so she tried to tell herself. She still had her father and Zoras Domain. Even if Link wasn't meant to be her husband after all that had happened, she didn't dislike him for the way he felt. Her people were in his debt, because he had saved Zoras Domain by breaking the curse set on the Water Temple, and risking his life to save her – when she was an adult, and even as a child.  
  
"Life is too short to be mourning over my losses – even if I lost someone I felt I loved..."  
  
The Zora princess murmured, as her eyes shifted away from gazing below. Ruto turned and walked down the short water-filled tunnel that led to the throne room. Upon entering, she looked at her father, who was sitting on the high ledge, which she supposed was the Zora version of a throne. Water flowed from another tunnel behind the ledge, and fell down it gracefully in a short little waterfall. The Zora King was rather large and heavy, and he looked more like an overweight fish than like a Zora. After all, most Zoras except him were very thin and had elegant looking fins and beautiful dark eyes. Ruto respected her father very much, but she couldn't help but believe he was almost ridiculous looking because all he did was just sit in the same spot all-day and everyday.  
  
"Ah Ruto! At last you've gotten over Link. Its about time, I was beginning to get worried about you..."  
  
King Zora said, as his large bulging fishy eyes looked down at his daughter since he couldn't actually move his head in her direction. Ruto sighed in exasperation, and then kicked up a spray of water with one of her webbed feet. She hated how he worried about her all the time that was all he did: worry. Nothing else, except worry and sit around. Ruto was beginning to get fed up with it. Since Zoras Domain finally unthawed after being frozen for seven years, nothing else exciting happened.  
  
"Father,"  
  
Ruto said, her voice hinting slight agitation.  
  
"Please don't intrude into my relationships, its not like Link was my boyfriend or anything. And PLEASE don't worry all the time about me, I'm a grown Zora and I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Well if you insist then..."  
  
King Zora replied bitterly, as if her feelings of being intruded on were not justified enough by his constant questioning about how she was doing.  
  
"But I am your father after all, so it's my duty to look out for you, even if you are grown up now."  
  
Ruto shook her head. He would never leave her alone. All her life her father always thought a male Zoras duty, if he was a father, was to look after his child – it didn't seem to matter to him how old she was or what she was. Zoras mated only twice during their entire lives, so it was of importance to the entire species that at least one of their children survived to adulthood. Ruto knew this, and that her father was just trying to make sure she was healthy and happy for when it would be time for her to find a suitable mate and bear a child of her own.  
  
Before she got over Link, Ruto once seriously thought he would be her chosen mate and they would be deeply in love. It was never meant to be, also because they were separate species too: Link being a Hylian, and she being a Zora. That would have been her golden opportunity to chose her husband, but since the opportunity proved to fail, her father would chose her suitor and she would be forced to marry him. King Zora already had his eye on a young male Zora named Misu, whom he was sure would be the perfect one to help Ruto conceive a child. However, Ruto wasn't interested in Misu, and thought he was terribly boring and not adventurous in the least. Not only that, but she wasn't interested in settling down and being forced to bear children. King Zora only wanted her to marry him because he had such gorgeous fins and was in excellent breeding condition.  
  
"Yes you are my father,"  
  
Ruto acknowledged, feeling her patience wear thin – and she had such little patience to begin with.  
  
"However, I don't need you controlling my life! I want to chose whom I marry, I want to go off on my own adventures and discover hidden things about Lake Hylia. I don't feel ready to settle down just yet, I need more time to do what I've always wanted to do."  
  
King Zora's large eyes blinked once, and he wriggled his feet with disgust before scoffing at her words.  
  
"I am not controlling your life, I am merely making sure you carry out your duties as Princess of the Zoras. You were supposed to give the Zoras Sapphire to the man you wanted to marry, that was your chance to choose your husband, and you knew the risk of being rejected. Now I will choose a suitor for you, and you can make this as easy or hard as you want, but either way you will have to marry a Zora! I think Misu would be the perfect mate for you, after all his family's genes prove to have beautiful coloration and Misu is a champion diver in our diving competition..."  
  
"I don't care what he looks like or who he or you thinks he is, I will NOT marry Misu! He's the most arrogant, self-centered and narcissistic Zora I have ever met. I would rather stay single for the rest of my life then have him as my mate!"  
  
Ruto said angrily turned her back on her father; tired of always showing respect to someone who was now disrespecting her by trying to pair her with someone she despised so much for so many reasons. If she couldn't have Link, she wanted to be with someone who at least made her feel like Link made her feel. Misu was anything but that – although he was a champion diver and he did have wonderful skin and fins, he was a coward in the face of danger, and hid that by bragging about being better at diving than everyone else.  
  
Without speaking again to her father, Ruto stomped out of the throne room and down the steps leading to the main area of Zoras domain. As she walked along a high ledge overlooking the water and the waterfall on the other side, she turned a corner leading toward the shop and didn't see Misu coming in her direction. The two Zoras nearly collided with one another, and when Ruto recognized who it was, she seethed further in her anger and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Well, well, well...its so pleasant to see you, princess..."  
  
Misu said, looking at her with his dark almost black colored eyes. He was a very tall Zora, with large fins growing from each arm that shimmered under the glow reflected off the cavernous walls of Zoras Domain. His hands and feet were wide and thickly webbed, which made him very well equipped for swimming and faster than most Zoras in the water. A long fish like tail grew from the back of his head, which unlike most Zoras, was covered with gold colored scales instead of the normal aqua green.  
  
Just the sight of him made Ruto's stomach wrench, and her eyes narrowed in fury while she held her head high and stood tall and proud, ignoring the misleading smile he wore on his lips.  
  
"You can wipe that smile off your face Misu."  
  
Ruto said coldly, feeling her long fingers fold into her palms as her hands clenched and shook with rage. Before she could say anything more, Misu already responded. "What's wrong princess?"  
  
He said with icy politeness, his deep smooth voice echoing off the walls. The male Zora folded his arms across his chest calmly and looked at her intently, as though pretending he didn't notice her anger towards him.  
  
"You should be thrilled, after all, your father told me he is going to announce our engagement very shortly. I thought you admired a Zora who could dive deeper than any whale, and swim faster than all the others. Consider it something for both of us to look forward to..."  
  
"I'm not looking forward to it, and I'm not marrying you!"  
  
Ruto shouted, as her fins and gills flared at him. She knew he was only marrying her to gain the status of Prince of the Zoras, and because almost all the Zoras in Zoras Domain spoke of her as being the most beautiful Zora in all of Hyrule. Misu didn't even flinch at her defiance, which forced Ruto to elaborate on how much she disliked the whole idea.  
  
"I refuse to be wed to someone who possesses such intolerable arrogance! Your not marrying me because you love me, your just marrying me because you want to breed with me so I can bear you the son you've always wanted and continue your stupid family line. Find someone else for that, because I've got my whole life ahead of me and I don't need someone like you to be a part of it!"  
  
Misu looked at her in surprise, but said nothing, apparently taken aback by her sudden explosion of anger. As cold and arrogant as he made himself look, that really wasn't what his intentions were. From his point of view, he had no choice either because King Zora had chosen him and he was obligated to marry her even if he didn't want to. The strange part was, that he actually had a secret fondness for the princess. Misu had taken a liking to her demanding and fiery temper. Although he had made it plain to some he did want a son, he never even imagined Ruto knew about that, which made him embarrassed. Before he could say anything, Ruto turned away from him and swiftly departed.  
  
It wasn't long until Ruto found she needed to cool her temper somewhere, and the only place she could think of was in the water. Soon, she was floating gracefully in her watery realm, watching bubbles float around her and rise to the surface. Only in Zoras Domain was the water it's freshest and purest. Ruto's gills moved back and forth in an endless rhythm, while absorbing the water into her body and circulating it to provide oxygen. She floated for a long while, in an area not occupied by anyone so she could be by herself. She felt so lonely and misunderstood, when really she wasn't as misunderstood as she made herself to be.  
  
She would never understand Misu, or why he acted so hotheaded toward her all the time. She could barely tolerate talking to him, let alone being his future wife. The thought made her cringe, yet she heard something from within her tell her to give him a chance. Her explosion on her father was uncalled for after all, and the only way she could make up for it was going along with his plans. Although she disliked it very much, she thought about it more and decided since it was the Zora heritage; she would have to accept it. Even so, she wouldn't let Misu win this battle: if he was going to marry her, then he would have to deal with what being her husband brought with it. 


	2. An Interrupted Wedding Night

**Author's Update** I said too much in my summary, and thanks very much to a reviewer who kindly told me so. I suck at writing summaries, so to make up for that I've made the second chapter to hopefully get to what I said would happen! I said the part about the sea serpent as a way of enticing people to maybe keep reading and looking for stuff to come in the near future...  
  
Days passed since Ruto's outburst, and she shortly found herself making a formal apology to her father. King Zora eyed her maliciously, though it softened once she spoke while standing before him in the throne room. Ruto's voice quavered every so often as she fought for both composure and her words, while trying to stifle the sheer torment she felt within about being forced to marry.  
  
"I-I was wrong father, please forgive me for what I said. I will do as you ask and marry Misu, it was what mother would have wanted me to do – to grow up and marry a strong Zora like myself. From now on, I will try and contain my emotions better."  
  
When she finished, she looked at him pleadingly as King Zora said nothing, the room filled with an awkward silence. Ruto listened to the sound of water falling from the waterfall in the background, and tried to keep herself calm. At first she thought her father would never speak to her again, however hidden relief washed over her when he slowly nodded his head once, and said solemnly.  
  
"Very well, you are forgiven. It's about time you learned why you should act like a proper Zora Princess instead of some wild uncontrolled vagabond. Your wedding will take place tomorrow as planned, and I want no further objection from you from now on. I am merely doing what is in your best interests, my dear princess."  
  
Ruto nodded rigidly, her face expressionless, before turning as respectfully as she could and walking out of the throne room. She hated being humble with anyone, especially her father, but she had no choice – she had lost this battle. Defeat was a bitter thing to taste, and she still felt constant unhappiness over her situation. No longer could she gripe about Link denying her, for she now had more important things to worry about. She would be married to Misu tomorrow, and that was all there was to be said.  
  
As she walked aimlessly through the long passageways of Zoras Domain until finally coming to the main area, she noticed Misu standing at the top of the waterfall, preparing himself to leap off its edge. Ruto sighed with discontent, but seated herself on the high ledge with her feet dangling over the side to watch. She saw Misu gaze for a moment at the water below, while positioning his body in an elegant pose. Then, he leapt off and performed three graceful back flips in mid air before resounding into the water with a splash.  
  
Ruto watched casually as the other Zoras clapped politely until Misu surfaced near the bottom of the waterfall. To her surprise, he was looking straight at her and watching her with his ebony colored eyes. His face was solemn, but she sensed a hint of interest being directed toward her. Ruto closed her eyes and looked away casually, trying to make it look as though she hadn't been watching him but something else. The Zora princess didn't want him to gain any more satisfaction from their pre-arranged marriage, and if she showed she had been watching him it would only make him all the more arrogant, or so she thought.  
  
She opened one eye and looked cautiously where Misu had been, and she saw he wasn't looking at her anymore but instead was swimming to a small rocky platform in the middle of the water. Ruto watched him as he stood dripping wet, alone, until he seated himself on the edge of the platform with his legs dangling in the water. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his expression, but she began to get the feeling Misu was kind of a loner among their people. The male Zora wasn't known for being overly talkative, and his only attention bringer came from his apparent talent at diving and swimming. She wondered why her father wanted to pair her with someone so opposite of her personality, but maybe there was a hidden side to him she was unaware of? It seemed impossible, but once she thought about it she didn't know him as well as she thought.  
  
The next day came, and the sun rose beautifully, casting its bright rays over the land of Hyrule. Although it was a gorgeous sight, no light entered Zora's domain so it was nearly impossible to tell what time of day it was unless you looked at the entrance to see if it were dark or light. Princess Ruto awoke from within her private chambers hidden near the back of Zoras Domain. Her "bed" was basically a deep pool of water in the ground that had a depth of several meters. The skin of a Zora is very sensitive and dries up over a period of time, and to keep it in pristine condition she slept underwater.  
  
When Princess Ruto surfaced, she saw three male Zora servants standing in wait to prepare her for her wedding ceremony. She got out of the water and was escorted in silence to a mat lying on the other end of her room, where they laid her down and gave her a soothing back massage to calm her spirits. After, two female Zora servants arrived and began to apply jewelry and set a beautiful tiara of ivory white pearls on her head. They sharpened her fingernails, and rubbed sweet smelling oil over her body, which was supposed to arouse her husband to be and give him courage and strength to make their wedding night successful. In Zora culture, the wedding night was a time for the newlyweds to bond with one another, which meant after the ceremony she would be forced to spend the whole evening alone with Misu. Ruto also knew that there was a sub-reason for why they had to be alone – it was also a time when some Zoras mated, and her father was surely going to enforce that no one disturb them.  
  
Since Zoras didn't wear clothes, they covered themselves with jewelry for their weddings. When Ruto was finally ready, bracelets dangled from her wrists and ankles, and she wore a beautiful gold triforce around her neck on a silver chain. Her face was solemn, which was far from what one would normally expect to have on their wedding day – but then again, Ruto wasn't very happy about being forced to marry. As her tenants escorted her from her room, she noticed Zoras Domain looked empty, and knew it was because almost everyone was supposed to attend her royal wedding.  
  
Princess Ruto soon found herself at the very top of the waterfall inside Zoras Domain, and waiting for her near its edge was Misu. As she walked toward him, she noticed something different about him – something she never thought she would admit to herself. Misu stood tall, his broad muscled chest becoming more apparent to her, as well as his strong looking arms and legs. Worn around his neck was a triforce necklace like her own, but the silver chain was thicker and less feminine looking. That was the only piece of jewelry that he wore, but even without much decoration he looked rather handsome.  
  
A crowd of almost all the Zoras in Zoras Domain filled the tunnel and spilled into the throne room, all of which were standing in neat rows and leaving an aisle up the center for her to walk down. Males, females and even younger Zoras stood patiently waiting and when she came into view they turned and stared at her, their dark eyes glimmering under the pale blue glow of the light reflected off the waters they stood in. It was then Ruto saw her tenants leave and she was left to walk alone, to the waterfall where she would meet her husband to be.  
  
Ruto looked at the throne and saw her father sitting proudly, in the same place, but he was dressed up more than usual. A crown made of gold and covered in sapphires was on his head, and he wore a white cape lined with silver. He no longer swung his short pathetic legs from the ledge he sat on, but remained still, and was surrounded by other members of the Zora royal family. King Zora looked at her but said nothing, watching in revered silence as Ruto proceeded down the aisle. She walked as slowly as she could, feeling the water lap around her feet and the silence that followed her.  
  
Once she arrived at the waterfall, she noticed Misu did not change his expression, but remained as solemn as she was, barely batting an eyelid. They stood beside one another as a Zora priest read their vows. Misu responded quietly, accepting, but when it came time for Ruto to respond, a long silence followed. Ruto almost didn't hear what was being asked of her since it all felt so unreal and unfair, but once she noticed Misu shift uncomfortable, she finally responded with a quick "yes" which allowed the priest Zora to close the ceremony.  
  
Then it came time for the couple to dive off the waterfall together, as though symbolizing diving into their new life. Ruto sighed as Misu took one of her hands in his, and they stepped forward to the edge of the waterfall. Both of them took a deep breath in unison, feeling each other's tension grow. Then, without further delay, they jumped. Together they tilted their bodies forward, to land face first in the water. No fancy tricks were performed; it was just one straight dive down. Ruto felt as though the dive instead symbolized her heart and life plummeting, and hurtling into the watery abyss.  
  
They landed with a splash, but instead of surfacing, Ruto swam straight for the underwater exit that led to Lake Hylia, where they would spend the remainder of the day and evening together. Misu followed, still holding onto her hand in escort, as they silently went through the passage and exited Zoras Domain.  
  
When they surfaced in the lake, their hands fell away and they swam for the shore. Ruto walked hurriedly onto the grass, trying to hold back the frustration she felt. She didn't feel happy being married to Misu, even if he was handsome, she just felt all the more depressed over her circumstances. Misu said nothing, and gave her no indication as to how he felt and she didn't feel like asking. Instead of remaining with her, he coldly walked away and started across the bridge, heading toward the small island in the middle of the lake with a single tree on it. Ruto let him go, because she didn't desire his presence anyway.  
  
Ruto remained by herself for the remainder of the day. Only once did she get up and enter the lake, and that was so she could catch a fish to have for lunch. She had to eat, even if she had very little to no appetite. Ruto spent most of the time contemplating her life, wondering why she allowed her father to get away with forcing her to be married. Marriage was supposed to be about love, Ruto thought, but hers was based purely on satisfying her people and for reproduction. She wished so much that she could love Misu as much as she had loved Link, but she just wasn't sure how...  
  
During the day she watched Misu, whom was white figure standing on the small island in the middle of the lake. He stood under the tree, from what she saw, and would sometimes move occasionally but not very much. However, she was very far away. For a while she thought he was being his arrogant self, never speaking to her because he thought he was too good for her, and she wouldn't let him win her second battle. As the sun set, Ruto angrily walked across the bridges to the small island in the middle of the lake where he was, feeling her gills flaring once more.  
  
As she approached, he still didn't look in her direction, which made her all the more upset. Hastily Ruto walked toward him and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the lake. The dim glow of the sun surrounded her, as she stood glaring at him while a frown crossed her lips. It was then he had no choice but to acknowledge her presence, his dark eyes shifting to look at her face. When he spoke, his voice was as cold as ever, but sounded strangely gentle.  
  
"Ah...princess Ruto...I mean- my wife. What's wrong now? I see you think of me as not being worthy for you, and maybe I'm not but still...neither of us had a choice in this."  
  
"You seem to have changed your mind quickly. Whatever happened to that smug smile you wore just the other day?"  
  
Ruto questioned irritably, her eyes narrowing. She watched Misu pause for a moment, which only made her further annoyed. Now he was being indecisive with her, she hated that. Then carefully, he said while looking at her as though pleading with his eyes to not start an all out quarrel over something so pointless.  
  
"Nothing...its just I never expected to be married so soon..."  
  
Ruto rolled her eyes. Did he ever think she felt the same way? He didn't even make an effort to ask how she felt about it. Instead, he let her suffer in her anger all day without bothering to check on her. How inconsiderate. Not like she needed to depend on any male Zora anyway, she was almost better off alone. Reluctantly, she felt her anger leave her and she was only left with emptiness.  
  
"Princess, I know this seems like an inappropriate time, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Ruto asked, but this time kept her voice from sounding so sharp and angry. She noticed Misu's face turn a hint of red, as though he was feeling embarrassed by what he was about to say to her.  
  
"I-I don't ever mean to come off sounding arrogant. I hope that if you ever want to get to know me in this marriage, that you will somehow come to like me...because I.... think of you as being very attractive, and I have taken quite a liking to you, even before we got married. I just never told you, because I knew you would only scoff at me and send me away by saying you thought I was merely trying to give you false flattery."  
  
Ruto stared at him in disbelief, her mouth gaping slightly, and she quickly shut it while trying to hide her shock. However, she wouldn't be swayed into believing him so easily, but had taken an interest. Patiently, she waited for him to say something else, and an awkward silence ensued. She watched the expression on his face, as he struggled to say more, until the words came as calmly and carefully as ever.  
  
"I'm sorry for not asking how you felt about being married to me, but after a while I've thought about it, and I feel terrible for not staying with you during the day and leaving you to come to me. I...I hope I can make up for it tonight by showing you how I feel."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
Ruto questioned blankly, and noticed his face was turning even redder. Misu looked away, his eyes scanning the lake as though pondering how to say what he needed to say, until he looked back at her. Then, his voice softened and he said quietly.  
  
"Yes tonight...are you not familiar with what happens on a traditional Zora wedding night? What I mean to say is...tonight is the night we are supposed to express our love from merely words to making it physical. I know you haven't said you love me and vice versa, but your father-"  
  
Oh no. Ruto knew what that meant. Her father must have told Misu what he wanted him to do to her on their wedding night. Yet again her father was prying into her personal life. Who did King Zora think he was? Ruto sighed deeply and said in understanding as to relieve him of his awkwardness.  
  
"Oh...yes...my father. Of course, I should have known he would tell you to mate with me tonight as a way of permanently sealing what plans he has for me."  
  
Then she paused, as Misu looked at the ground, before she continued.  
  
"Very well then. I have no control over my life now, my father controls everything or so it seems. Its not your fault and I don't blame you, you did your duty because you had to, although I am surprised to find you actually like me. "  
  
"Its not like I want to do this to you either, you know..."  
  
Misu said, taking in a deep breath as they seated themselves on the grass.  
  
"But if you want, you can refuse and I'll just tell your father you weren't feeling well or something and it will have to wait."  
  
Ruto shook her head, and moved closer to him, as her way of telling him all he needed to know. Her voice softened ever so slightly, yet she still felt as though she was being forced anyway, even if Misu was being kind enough to do something so noble for her.  
  
"It is inevitable as a couple that we must do this sometime, so we'd better make it now to get it over with."  
  
Secretly, Misu was relieved she agreed to mating now instead of later, it would have been better to release the tension they felt between each other instead of letting it grow more intense. He brushed one of his hands against her face, feeling her smooth skin, and thought she might get to like him though this inevitable process, which required both of them to do their part. As he was leaning forward to kiss her, a sudden splash startled them both to looking out at the lake. The sun had fully set, and the moon rose in the sky in its full form and reflected on the lake's surface.  
  
They watched tensely. It was no ordinary splash, it made a deafening sound that was too loud to ignore. Ruto got to her feet and scanned the lake. At first she saw nothing, but soon a dark shape surfaced, and a massive jagged fin appeared for a moment before sinking beneath the surface.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Misu asked worriedly, as Ruto shook her head without responding. She didn't know. For a moment there was silence, until the fin appeared for a second time, revealing part of a long back of some sort of water dwelling creature hiding beneath the water's surface. The fin along its back was jagged and sharp, the color of shiny hard metallic silver that reflected under the moon's pale glow. The back was very long, and when it went under a massive whale-shaped tail shot up and slapped the surface, its flukes hitting it hard and sending a tidal waved towards them. Ruto screamed as Misu scrambled to his feet and a rush of water hit them and threw them back a few meters. Ruto quickly recovered, and found herself sprawled out on the ground next to Misu, and she quickly got to her feet to see what sort of creature was in Lake Hylia. A large ripple was left from where the tail went under, and silence followed. It didn't last. Moments later the creature thrust its enormous head out of the water, followed by a deafening roar which shook the island the Zoras were stranded on. It was some sort of sea serpent, and it raised its head high into the sky, revealing a long snake like body covered with plate-like blue scales that shimmered in the night. Its head was massive, and on either side near where it connected to its neck were huge slits that flared out, revealing a massive shiny silver colored fan that extended around its neck and flapped angrily. The creature was indeed serpent like, for it had a snake shaped body and head, and glowing green eyes.  
  
Ruto screamed as the creature opened its mouth and emitted another thunderous roar into the night sky. A forked tongue stuck out while it gave a deep sounding hiss, and revealed its razor sharp numerous inward- projecting teeth. Then, the creature's head lowered slightly and turned to Ruto and Misu. The sea serpents eyes flashed as it then suddenly plunged back into the lake, sending another massive tidal wave hurtling towards them.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
Ruto yelled and as the wave came both Zoras turn and ran as fast as they could, and started across the first bridge. As they ran, Ruto looked to her right and saw the creature swimming toward them from underneath the water, the metallic colored fins along its back gliding at the surface. Then when they were over half way across, its massive head shot out from the water and it roared before plunging down upon the bridge. The Zoras barely made it across before it smashed the bridge apart with a single blow that sent wooden planks flying in every direction.  
  
Ruto and Misu kept running, and the serpent quickly submerged itself and followed in close pursuit. As the started crossing the second bridge, Ruto sensed it was preparing for an attack, and just as they neared the safety of land, the serpent reared out of the water once more, its green eyes flashing and gills flared. Ruto had to resist looking at it, because if she did she knew she would be too petrified to move. The creature's sharp teeth glistened, as its forked tongue smelled the air while its head plunged down towards them a second time, taking out the center of the bridge.  
  
Both Zoras felt the bridge give way from beneath them as they plunged into the lake. The sudden shock at first stunned Ruto from moving, but she felt Misu swiftly take her hand and drag her harshly – heading toward the underwater passage into Zoras Domain. The serpent was right behind them, and Ruto hadn't realized how large it was until she saw it from beneath the surface. It was at least 100 feet long and moved silently through the water, the fan around its neck flaring to full view as its mouth opened wide as though it would swallow them both whole.  
  
Misu's swimming abilities proved useful, as he kicked his legs as hard as he could and propelled himself faster and faster, his gills moving quickly in fear while holding on to Ruto tightly. The Zora princess was amazed by his composure, but once she heard the creature give a sounding roar from within the water, she did her part to help him and propelled herself as fast as she could through the water. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and her gills flapped in fear as the creature neared and was about to lunge at them. However, at the last second the two flew inside the passageway, and the serpent's head crashed into it, but was too large to fit through. The creature gave a roar that was deafening even underwater, and bared its teeth as the two Zoras swam to the safety of Zoras Domain. 


	3. Undecided Love

**Author's Note** I would like to thank anyone who reviewed this story, because by reviewing it you are encouraging me to write further chapters. In other words, the more reviews I get=more chapters I write=faster updates to this story. It doesn't take much time to write a few comments about a story, so to those that took that time to do so are very much appreciated. I have gotten some good ideas as a result, so keep coming with the reviews, and feel free to make any constructive suggestions/ideas.  
  
Ruto and Misu tore into Zoras Domain, feeling the warmer waters of their home relax them and sooth the trauma they just endured on their wedding night. They surfaced quickly, taking in deep shaky breaths of air before looking at each other in pure horrification. Ruto's purple eyes scanned the underwater tunnel carefully, just to make sure the creature couldn't follow them. She knew she was being a bit over-cautious, because the monster was by far too large to fit into the small tunnel. They had barely escaped with their lives.  
  
The other Zoras in the area looked at them in surprise, because they weren't allowed to return until dawn. It was evident by their constant staring that they never expected the couple to be finished bonding so soon, but little did they know of the danger that awaited in Lake Hylia, which had sent Ruto and Misu on a premature departure. Ruto quickly became afraid that an unsuspecting Zora might leave for Lake Hylia to catch fish or visit the water temple, which made her sputter warningly.  
  
"By my orders, no Zora is to enter Lake Hylia!"  
  
Immediately afterward, whispers echoed through the area as Ruto and Misu swam to dry land and climbed out of the water. Misu's dark eyes fell on her, as though checking her over to make sure she wasn't harmed. Ruto's eyes met his and they gazed at one another for a moment. The Zora princess realized Misu had saved her from being eaten by the serpent thing, and had used his speed and agility to tow her through the water. She used to think he was a coward, but it donned on her that he could have been one by swimming away to save himself. Instead, he cared enough about her safety to take her with him just in the nick of time. As to not let her emotions get the better of her at such an awkward time, she broke their gaze and said calmly to him.  
  
"Thank you, for saving me. If it hadn't been for your help I don't think I would be standing here right now."  
  
Misu smiled slightly, though looked a bit disappointed she had looked away from him when saying that. Ruto noticed he was even calmer than she was, which made her feel like she was the coward instead of him. Although he wasn't nervous, he looked troubled and said urgently.  
  
"We must go and tell your father what happened."  
  
Ruto nodded, and thought it was a pretty obvious thing to do, considering the sea serpent was over 100 feet long and tried to eat unsuspecting Zoras. She shook her head in slight annoyance, wondering if he thought she was the type who panicked so much she couldn't think straight. Even if he did, he gave his life to save her, so he deserved more patience and less of her temper. Together they ran up the steps leading to the throne room, where rather expectedly her father was seated, still wearing his fine clothes and crown. The Zora King's legs swung lazily as usual, but when he saw the two barge in he stopped suddenly, and appeared so startled he didn't even blink.  
  
"Why have you returned so soon? It is tradition that you remain together, alone, until sunrise!"  
  
King Zora said in shock, staring at them as they approached the platform in front of his ledge and stood together. Misu was the first to speak, and addressed the king with utmost respect, which caused Ruto to sigh because she remembered what her father had tried to get her poor new husband to mate with her, and it would have occurred if they hadn't been nearly killed by a vicious lake dwelling monster.  
  
"My King, we were attacked by some sort of massive water serpent, which nearly killed us. The only way we could escape with our lives was by returning to Zoras Domain. The water serpent was too large to enter the underwater passage."  
  
"It just suddenly appeared,"  
  
Ruto began shortly after he finished, while watching her father's face turn from hinted anger into pure fear. The king's eyes widened and his fish- shaped mouth gaped slightly, which made his fear look even more noticeable as she continued.  
  
"I don't know where it came from, but it attacked without reason. There was something unnatural about it, because it definitely wasn't a large fish or even a dragon because it had a more snake-like appearance to it."  
  
After she finished, a long silence filled the room, which made Ruto uneasy. Her father's shock seemed to wear off just slightly, but still he seemed fearful beyond words. Misu and Ruto waited patiently for a response, but still he sat there in silence, until Ruto became so irritated she finally snapped.  
  
"A ferocious sea monster has attacked us and at this moment occupies Lake Hylia, and if anyone enters the lake they will surely be eaten! Can't you say something? I mean, we could have been killed!"  
  
King Zora looked at her as though finally snapped out of his strange silence. Princess Ruto shook her head in exasperation, while Misu sighed, obviously never being able to understand his new wife's changing moods. Finally, King Zora spoke gravely, but he said something neither Zora were expecting to hear.  
  
"I should have been expecting this to happen..."  
  
Misu's eyes widened slightly as Ruto frowned, however both remained silent as he continued to speak.  
  
"Long ago, and after the three goddesses made our world, the first evil sprung forth. It came in the form of a sea serpent, and lived in Lake Hylia where it would devour anything that dared to approach the lake's waters. Our people had once called the water in Lake Hylia home, and when the Sea Serpent appeared the Zoras of ancient time were driven to a water filled cavern – Zoras Domain – in order to survive. They lived there for some time, but longed to return to Lake Hylia, where our people had originated from after millennia of evolution from the fish that dwelled there."  
  
Ruto was astounded to learn this about her people, because she thought they had always lived in Zoras Domain. She also wondered why no one knew about the sea serpent ever being there in the first place, but her question would soon be answered as King Zora continued.  
  
"Then one day, a Zora grew tired of living in Zoras Domain, and created a powerful weapon to slay the serpent with. The brave Zora then dug an underwater passage from Zoras Domain to Lake Hylia, to make traveling between the two areas faster. Once the Zora finished, the Zora went to the Lake and fought a long strenuous battle, but prevailed using the sacred slaying weapon. The sea creature soon after disappeared inside an underwater cavern, and was doomed to sleep for another millennia. All records of its existence was eventually lost, but not forgotten, secretly passed down in the Zora royal family because the Zora who killed the water dwelling serpent was a descendant of the royal family."  
  
Misu gasped in disbelief, and Ruto wondered if it were possible to defeat the sea serpent a second time. Lake Hylia was an important resource for their people, and if they couldn't have access to it, there would be many problems as a result. The first being the fact that they would starve because their main source of fish was caught in Lake Hylia, and it was pretty much the only lake for thousands of miles. It was also a main water source in Hyrule, and provided a vast majority of its drinking water. Ruto responded hastily, not hesitating to inquire.  
  
"Well someone has got to do something and fast, we can't survive off the fish in here forever. That monster is dangerous, and could kill many of our people of they ever got desperate enough to try and venture out into the lake to catch fish. What happened to the weapon used to slay the serpent?"  
  
"It was lost long ago. When the Zora hero used it, it became lodged within the Serpent's back and lost when the monster disappeared. It could be anywhere in the lake, or even in the Serpent's lair."  
  
King Zora responded, but added in.  
  
"Yes though, someone must go and destroy that creature, or at least see what it is up to-" "I will go."  
  
Misu said, which made King Zora and Ruto look at him in surprise. The male straightened and glanced sharply from one to the other, his eyes not blinking once, and a look of complete seriousness crossing his face. When neither of them said anything, he took in a deep breath and continued.  
  
"After all, I am the champion diver, and known for being the quickest swimming Zora in these waters. Being fast is one of the best advantages to have against that creature, and I will watch it and see what its up to."  
  
"But you could get hurt or even killed! Why not let me go-"  
  
Ruto started, but Misu interrupted, although his voice sounded calm and gentle towards her when he spoke.  
  
"No, you are the princess and your people need you here. I am not of royal blood, and it is my duty to protect the heir to the throne – my wife. Your highness, I request this on behalf of all the innocent Zoras here. Its better to pick someone who would volunteer, than someone who is reluctant."  
  
King Zora nodded, as Ruto looked helplessly at Misu. Was he really that foolish? The serpent would surely harm him, or worse...but then a strange feeling crept over her, a feeling she never felt about anyone else before. She actually felt worried for him; almost afraid something would happen if he ventured out alone...  
  
"Very well..."  
  
King Zora said, looking down at Misu almost skeptically, but seeming to know there was no one else who would be brave enough to do what he was doing. Even if the young male was a fool, he was definitely brave.  
  
"Your swiftness will hopefully prove useful, but do not remain in the sea serpents presence too long..."  
  
"But father!"  
  
Ruto cried out desperately, and looked at King Zora as though begging him to deny Misu's passage into Lake Hylia. Misu looked at her and said nothing, watching Ruto plead her case.  
  
"He must not leave! I saw that creature with my own eyes, and it truly frightened me! That thing will devour him whole, he doesn't have anything to defend himself with either!"  
  
King Zora looked at her in surprise, and Ruto realized her father had figured out something about her: she was actually starting to care for Misu. Fortunately, he never said anything about it, which gave Ruto a hidden feeling of relief. Instead, he dismissed her gravely, sensing there was no other solution.  
  
"My dear, we have no other option. This creature will eventually destroy us all if we don't figure out a way to stop it. Even within the safety of Zoras Domain, we will not survive for very long. Our food supply will run dry, and we will starve. Misu must go, it is the only way."  
  
Ruto could have said more, but there was no point. Misu was already determined enough as it was, and she couldn't convince him of otherwise because he would think himself as being a coward. Reluctantly, she stepped down from the platform and turned and walked off without bothering to say anything more to Misu or her father. Anger welled up within her, but this time she would keep it to herself. Why couldn't they let her go? She figured it was some sort of "male only" thing, and that they thought a female couldn't complete the task and be just as brave. This infuriated her, because she wanted to get out of the normal routine of her boring life and do something exciting and dangerous. Since her father had forced her to marry, she figured he owed her the courtesy of having this one chance to prove her worth. Not anymore – it had been given to Misu, and he would take all the glory. She would be the quiet wife at his side, docile as ever and her only role would be mating with him and bearing his children. The very idea disgusted her.  
  
As Ruto walked she soon felt a cold firm hand grab her arm, stopping her in place. She turned and was surprised to find it was Misu, and he was staring at her with an icy hard gaze that pierced into her very core. For once, she felt truly nervous, and her temper cooled on the spot, turning into mere bitterness. Misu quickly let go of her, knowing she wouldn't leave, and spoke quietly.  
  
"Look princess, even if we don't get along, you're still my wife and as your husband my duty is to insure your safety. No respectable Zora male would allow his mate to just go off and put herself at risk like that, especially since a vicious Zora-eating sea serpent is waiting to devour anyone who enters Lake Hylia. You're not as swift as I am, and you would surely be eaten. I am not just doing this for you; it's for our people too. I didn't volunteer because I think only a male could do this, its because there is no one else who can."  
  
Ruto looked into his eyes, and saw he was sincere. His mouth was a straight line, yet she had a feeling he was keeping his emotions within him. She gazed at his tall body, noting his toned arms and legs, his wide smooth chest, beautiful gold scales and deep dark enchanting eyes. He had graceful delicate fins on each arm, which were better shaped and thinner than hers were, allowing him to move faster and easier through the water. As much as Ruto hated admitting it, he was right. His body was in better condition for such a task, and she still couldn't get the thought of his handsome appearance out of her mind.  
  
"I don't like having to stand idly by while my husband goes off on some wild escapade to spy on a killer sea serpent..."  
  
"No more than I like the thought of my wife going off to certain danger, and cause me to become an untimely widower on the day of our wedding."  
  
Misu responded intensely, and Ruto took note that he was yet again right. If she went out there, it would practically be suicide. Their only chance rested with him, or seemed to at least, and as much as it worried her there was no other option. Finally, she finally relented, and said softly.  
  
"Your right...I guess...."  
  
Misu smiled warmly and stepped closer to her, so that they were face to face and she could feel his warm breath, and he caught the smell of her incising oil that had been coated all over her body. Their faces were nearly touching as the two Zoras looked into each other's eyes, not daring to blink, and watching as though star struck. Misu loved the way princess Ruto put up a fight with practically everything he said or did, and he enjoyed how she would cause conflict but in a good sort of way that proved she had a mind of her own and a fiery untamable spirit.  
  
As for Ruto, she began to sense Misu's look was changing, which had been from happiness to almost a sense of pleasure. Then she noticed his eyes almost appeared glazed over, and she knew exactly what that look meant. He wanted to...but no, not right now, she begged silently in her mind. They had missed that opportunity and it was too late now. Her fears were confirmed when she noticed his gold scales were nearly glowing, which were signs that he wanted to mate right then and there.  
  
Misu quickly saw through Ruto and managed to snap out of what he almost thought he would have done. The male Zora shifted uncomfortably, and then turned away, quickly moving toward the water. The other Zoras watched them casually, but knew when they needed a moment of privacy to sort things out. Ruto felt embarrassed, because she hadn't intended to make him want her at that moment. It wasn't that she thought he should feel that way about her, in fact she was completely shocked and sort of upset, but she hid it as to not make him feel more awkward. She watched Misu for a moment, until he turned around and whispered quietly, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me, that wasn't an appropriate thing to do at a time like this..."  
  
Ruto sighed, but knew it wasn't his fault. Many male Zoras who did not to bond with their chosen female on their wedding night experienced problems like that. The males would often experience sudden and uncontrollable impulses, at any given time, and already it was starting to occur in her husband. Ruto wasn't sure what to do about it, because she just didn't feel ready, and it was at her husband's expense. She watched, her thoughts overrun by turmoil, as he dove into the water and disappeared down the passageway. Ruto didn't say good-bye to him, because he seemed to feel as though he wasn't deserving of her speaking to him. Ruto secretly prayed he would return alive because even though they were forced to wed, after she got to know him better and actually love him, maybe she would bear him the son he wanted after all. 


	4. Frozen In Fear

**Author's Note** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I now have 7 reviews (and counting, hopefully)! I've gotten more cool ideas from people too, so if you keep checking back for more chapters, I will do my best to try and use some of them – it may not be right away, but I'll figure a way to incorporate them into my story. There doesn't seem to be very many Ruto stories out there, in fact most of them are about how much the author hates princess Ruto, but whatever I hope mine will be one of the few that don't! ^__^  
  
Ruto stood and waited on the ledge overlooking Zoras Domain, her mind racing. Misu left just moments ago, and she felt greatly fearful for him. She stood still in wait, but quickly found herself pacing nervously back and forth. Tension was rising in Zoras Domain, and she knew her people were beginning to suspect something was wrong. Ruto then stopped pacing and tried to make it look as though nothing was bothering her, but her fear reflected clearly on her face.  
  
The minutes slowly went by, and she began to wonder what was keeping Misu. How long could it take to get a quick look at what the creature was up to? Although it made her grow more worried, she thought maybe he was just taking his time and really being careful to check things out thoroughly. So she waited...  
  
Time passed, and he still hadn't returned. Ruto feared the worst, and she looked wildly about, wondering what she should do. She could stay in Zoras Domain and continue waiting and fill her thoughts that nothing had gone wrong, or she could go to Lake Hylia despite the obvious risks and check things out herself. Ruto hesitated for a moment, but the second she pictured Misu and the water serpent, she found herself diving into the water. Ruto propelled herself swiftly and entered the underwater passage.  
  
When she arrived at the exit into Lake Hylia, she remained cautiously inside the doorway of the passage in case the water serpent was near. Ruto felt her fins quiver in anxiety, as she silently looked outward, fearing the worst. A touch of relief swept over her when she saw the serpent was nowhere to be seen, and Misu at the bottom of the middle of the lake near the water temple. It was difficult for her to see what he was doing at such a distance, but he appeared to be staring at the ground intently, as though something were there. Ruto was about to leave the passage and approach to get a closer look, when suddenly it appeared.  
  
Her heart nearly stopped, when the massive serpent appeared as though out of nowhere, but it came so swiftly from around the side of the island in the middle of the lake that Ruto barely had a chance to realize it was there. The creature made not a sound this time, which scared her, but glided silently along – heading toward Misu. Its blue scales reflected dimly under the pale light of the moon, and the only reason she could see it was there was because the night was fading and the sky was much lighter than before. In panic, she felt her throat vibrate, not even realizing she was screaming underwater. She felt her body lunge forward and she swam as fast as she could toward Misu, but she didn't make it in time.  
  
Her eyes stared in horror as the creature then emitted a deafening roar, its green eyes flashing, before it moved in to attack. Misu looked up just in time to see it coming, and dashed away seconds before the serpent plunged its head into the rocky bottom of the lake. Rocks flew everywhere in the water, and the creature made a large crater in the ground as it instantly moved its head out of the rocks and bared its teeth at the male Zora.  
  
Ruto soon became with in better sight range of her husband, and when he saw her there he cried out to her desperately.  
  
"Ruto! Get out of here!"  
  
The moment he became distracted by Ruto's presence, the serpent lunged in to attack once more. The creature flew toward Misu at lightning speed, but Misu sensed it was coming and yet again evaded its attack. Ruto knew he would have no chance of fighting the creature, and his only hope was to escape. Misu swam through the water, his fins flared and flapping quickly as he drove his body toward Ruto as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the sea serpent moved around to face him and roared again, locking on to the Zora's position in the water with its glowing eyes. Ruto quickly turned and swam toward the passage, not daring to look back and hoping Misu was following.  
  
Suddenly, something strange happened that neither Zora was expecting. The serpent sent out a pulsating sonar wave through the water that directly hit Misu. Ruto turned upon hearing the deafening sound, and nearly fainted when she saw Misu floating listlessly in the water. His eyes were open and staring into hers, though it was almost a blank look – he had been stunned. The male Zora's body sunk to the bottom of the lake, and the look of sheer horror on his face was frozen in place. Ruto screamed in terror and turned swiftly around, her gills flaring in anger as she moved forward to go and help her fallen mate.  
  
Just as it seemed she would get to him, the water serpent's long blue- scaled body quickly moved in front and blocked her path. Ruto backed away, and saw the serpent turn its head around to face her, and heard it give off a deadly hiss. She managed to gather her wits in time to push upward from the lakes rocky bottom as the serpent snapped its jaws and violently thrust its head forward, nearly clipping her feet. Ruto aimed at the surface, hoping to swim over the creature's back and get on the other side before it could turn its large body around in time.  
  
She felt her back brush the surface of the water, and dove down again. The sea serpent had since moved off, but she feared it would come as quickly as it had before. Ruto desperately tried to reach Misu, who was lying at the bottom unconscious, however the serpent was far too quick. Ruto quickly caught sight of it coming straight toward her, and back tracked, turning around swiftly and racing to get to the underwater passage. She had to dodge around the creature several times as its huge jaws snapped at her while she clawed through the water fearfully, almost thinking she wouldn't make it.  
  
The second Ruto approached the underwater passage; she listened quickly and heard a rush of movement in the water, feeling the sea serpent plunging toward her again. However, she was almost there, if she could make it just a few more feet...but it was too dangerous. Ruto darted out of the way, kicking wildly in the water and turning on her back to watch in shock as the sea serpent collided into the stone overtop of the passage way and unleashed another of its deafening roars. The impact caused the stone entrance way to crumble, and the moment the creature managed to remove its head from it, large chunks of rock crumbled near the top of the structure and fell onto the lake's floor – as well as in front of the passageway.  
  
Trapped. Ruto's mouth gaped in fear as she swam for shore, her last hope for survival. The sea serpent followed in close pursuit, but much to her relief it veered away when the water became too shallow for it to get any closer. Ruto didn't even have to look back to feel its glowing green eyes locking on to her, and knew what was coming. A pulsating sonar wave shot through the water, but Ruto dodged away from the blast, as she had been listening intently and was well aware the creature could try to stun her like it did Misu. The wave echoed through the water and bounced off surrounding objects, barely missing the Zora Princess as she staggered to the shore and fell on top of the grass. Ruto looked behind her and watched the water's surface while crawling weakly away, not daring to stop until she was at a safe distance.  
  
Not surprisingly, the water serpent flew from to the water in a fit of rage soon after, its long snake-like body projecting upward into the sky like it had when Ruto and Misu first saw it. Water dripped from the creature's scaly body like a small waterfall as the monster flared the fan around its neck slightly, its silver color flashing under the morning sun that was rising over the horizon. The creature then turned its head toward Ruto and gave an angry hiss, sticking out its forked tongue for a moment until it quickly plunged back into the water and disappeared underneath the surface.  
  
Minutes passed, and Ruto waited tensely, still lying on the ground in fear. The water rippled from the place where the sea serpent was, but when the ripples died off Ruto yet again found herself by Lake Hylia's shore. She scanned the water carefully, and knew there was no way out now – she was trapped here. The only other way back to Zoras Domain was by crossing Hyrule field, which would take hours. She gazed into the water and knew somewhere – beneath its clear depths – Misu was lying unconscious. To make matters worse, since the passageway was sealed off, no clean water could enter Zoras Domain.  
  
The tunnel acted as an underwater circulation and filtration system, allowing old water to flow out and new water to flow in from the lake. It also allowed the water from the waterfall in Zoras Domain to empty into the lake, and without the passage from Zoras Domain into the lake, the watery cavern would eventually flood. Ruto figured in ancient times the cavern had since evolved greatly to rely on the passage between the lake and Zoras Domain, and without it, her home would be destroyed and become filled entirely by water. It wouldn't be a terrible problem since the Zoras could dwell both on land and in water just fine, but if the cavern became completely filled some of Hyrule's ancient artifacts and scrolls hidden in Zoras Domain would be destroyed, and along with it part of Hyrule's history. There would also be nowhere for the water to empty into except outside into the river, but eventually the river would flood and cause damage everywhere. Something had to be done – and quickly.  
  
Hesitantly, Ruto quietly slipped back into the water, and immediately swam behind a half submerged pillar. Silently the Zora princess peered out from behind the pillar, and instantly saw the massive shimmering blue-scaled serpent slinking calmly with its snake like movements toward Misu. Ruto's heart beat faster in her chest, fearing the worst for her husband. Much to her pained relief though, he appeared alive in the same place at the bottom of the lake, though was still paralyzed and unconscious. She figured the sonar blast had been so powerful it at first stunned him before knocking him out moments later. She didn't know what to do – she could get the creature's attention again, but she would accomplish nothing except being chased down and eaten. Or, she could watch Misu get eaten. Ruto didn't move, and couldn't look any longer. She shut her eyes tightly; begging that the moment when creature would kill Misu would never come.  
  
Surprisingly, it never did come. Ruto listened in fear, waiting to hear another roar emitted from the creature, and in response her husband's cries of terror as the creature ripped at his flesh. Nothing. She waited, yet still nothing happened. For a moment, she wondered why, but when she slowly opened her eyes she saw the serpent flick Misu off the ground with its snout so he floated listlessly in the water. Why was it doing that? Ruto wondered silently, but remained still as to not give herself away. The serpent then swam toward him and slowly opened its powerful jaws, allowing Misu's nearly lifeless body to float gently into the very front part of its teeth. The creature didn't seem to want to eat Misu just yet, but instead gently held onto him in its mouth while it moved across the lake to the back area, disappearing into the water's aqua depths.  
  
Ruto was stunned. She had thought the water serpent would eat her husband right then and there, but instead it was taking him somewhere as though saving him for later – or for some other reason. Ruto kicked off from her hiding spot and followed the serpent's trail, but remained at a distance as to not make her presence known. When she reached the rocky edge of the island in the middle of the lake, she hid behind a large protruding boulder from the island's side and peered around it.  
  
At the back part of the lake was a rocky wall under the water where a massive cave-like entrance hole was exposed. Huge boulders were on the lake's bottom just underneath it, and Ruto could make nothing out from inside. She thought it led somewhere, and watched the serpent silently swim inside the hole and disappear into the darkness. It must have been the place the creature emerged from after its millennia of sleeping, and it broke through and now used it as its lair. Ruto wondered where it was going, and why it took Misu with it. There had to be some sort of hidden reason behind that, because it was an unusual thing to find a Zora eating serpent not killing its prey, bur sparing it for later instead. A strange warning feeling crept over Ruto, and she suspected the water serpent knew she was the male Zora's mate, and it was luring her into its lair by taking him alive with it. Ruto waited, fearing the serpent would soon return, but as the sun grew higher in the sky above the serpent did not come out. Ruto was struggling within herself on whether to follow it or stay back – she did have no weapons after all, and she had no idea what awaited her inside the serpent's lair if she dared to enter. Ruto frowned in deep thought but it didn't take her long to realize the creature had Misu, and he was still alive – hopefully. If she waited for much longer, the serpent could kill him anyway, but for some reason she doubted it would just yet...and she didn't know why she thought that, it was just her intuition telling her he would be kept alive...for now.  
  
The Zora princess then remembered Misu had been looking at something with interest before the water serpent moved in and attacked. It had to have been something on the Lake's floor, because he was looking downward as though reading something written in the ground. Ruto quickly turned back toward the temple and sunk deeper into the water until she made it to the Lake's floor, and walked toward the spot where she thought Misu last stood. The huge crater left from the serpent's attack remained ever visible, but as she explored the underwater crater she noticed something glimmer on its edge. Quickly Ruto approached to see what it was, and her eyes immediately fell upon a rusted silver tablet with words engraved on it dug deep into the rocky floor. At first she thought she wouldn't be able to read what it said because it was so corroded, but after carefully examining it, the tablet read:  
  
"In the deep, beware the creature whose eyes glow of emeralds..."  
  
That was obvious, Ruto thought but read on.  
  
"To vanquish the evil that inhabits these waters, use the sacred weapon of the three pointed triforces: power, wisdom and courage. Beware darkness, and the creature's gaze which shall freeze the innocent with its evil..."  
  
Ruto knew all of that already, except the part about the weapon. What kind of weapon was it anyway? A sword? A mace? Or maybe even some sort of power beyond her comprehension? What did the three triforces have to do with it? She wondered to herself, and decided the only way to find out was by entering the water serpent's lair. She swam to the surface and looked about before noticing a man – the man who owned the fishing pond at the corner of the lake – standing outside the entrance shaking with fright. When he noticed Ruto floating tensely in the water, he cried out in shocked amazement.  
  
"You! Fish person...Zora...what on Earth was that creature? It looked like some sort of water dwelling snake. Now THAT'S something I'd love to catch, if only I had a larger fishing rod...and maybe a weapon of some sort...and bravery..."  
  
Ruto shook her head before rolling her eyes and responding bluntly. How foolish was that man anyway? If he had looked hard enough into the waters and saw the horror the serpent instilled in her and her people, he wouldn't be so careless with his words.  
  
"No I don't think you would – or should – want to catch a creature like that. I would advise you to stay away from Lake Hylia for a while unless you want to become its next meal."  
  
The fisherman scratched his curly brown haired head, watching the Zora curiously until questioning bitterly.  
  
"Stay away from Lake Hylia? What about my business! If that creature is dangerous and hanging around here, it will scare away my customers, and I already have so few that if I lose the ones I have left I'll go out of business! To make things worse my hair is well...never mind."  
  
Ruto glared at him, wondering what on earth his last statement had to do with the water serpent being in Lake Hylia. Without speaking further to him, she dove under the water and swam for the entrance of the Serpent's lair. 


	5. The Serpent's Lair

Author's Note: Wow! Reviewers have given me so many positive comments and words of encouragement that I've decided to write yet another chapter to keep everyone happy and reading ^_^ I've been asked whether or not Link will be in this story, and I have yet to decide on that issue. If you have any comments on that, please feel free to let me know via e-mail, or by reviewing and mentioning your opinion.  
  
When Ruto arrived at the large open hole inside the rocky back of Lake Hylia, she swam in front of it and peered inside. It was so dark inside she still couldn't see anything, even when she was up close. She hesitated once more, almost expecting the serpent to suddenly emerge and attack her, but minutes passed and nothing happened. The Zora princess absorbed more water into her gills, trying to keep herself calm by filtrating it though her at a faster rate. She couldn't allow herself to panic now, not when she had to enter the lair of the serpent and find Misu. Her husband's life was in her hands, and even though they were forced to wed one another, losing him so quickly without really getting to know him seemed unthinkable.  
  
Finally feeling ready, Ruto swam forward and into the underwater cave. Darkness enveloped her, but once her eyes managed to adjust to the lack of light, she realized the cave only looked dark from the outside. The light from the shining sun outside bounced off the floor of the lake and into the cave. As a result, the water seemed to glow a mysterious light blue color, providing enough light for her to find her way around. Instead of rocks covering the floor of the underwater cave, it was covered by smooth white sand, untarnished by any animal tracks. There were no fish in the cave – no signs of life.  
  
Ruto swam onward, warily looking around. The cave seemed to lead deep under the water, even below Lake Hylia's floor. The entrance way was a wide, empty and circular in shape, with nothing in it except the smooth white sand covering the bottom. She swam to the floor of the underwater cave and felt her feet touch the smooth sand, its tiny white grains lightly brushing against the bottom of her webbed feet. As Ruto slowly walked to the back part of the entrance, she looked behind her and saw her feet were making clear webbed tracks in the sand. Ruto decided to use that as a marker in case she got lost or disoriented, as a way of helping her find her way out.  
  
In front of her was a smaller rugged entrance on the floor of the cave, but was still big enough for the water serpent to slip through. Ruto went through the passage into another area of the cave. The second area was slightly smaller, and not as round. Instead Ruto noticed strange eel like creatures lying still on the sandy floor. She stopped and watched them carefully – the creatures almost appeared to be half buried in the sand, and were blackish blue color. There were three of them in all, and they barely moved, except the occasional flick of their tails.  
  
She approached cautiously, seeing the exit was on the other side of the room. However, as she moved slowly passed the first eel on the floor, it suddenly stirred and rose up from the sand. Ruto looked upward at it, knowing the creature must have felt her movements in the water and since became aware of her presence. Tiny rows of sharp pointed teeth projected from its upward facing mouth, and its yellow empty looking fish-like eyes stared at her as it swam steadily faster in the water. Before long the eel- like creature was circling around her, is long thin body moving quickly from side to side. Along its back was a short wavy dark blue fin that extended partially around the tip of its tail.  
  
Ruto braced herself, reading for an attack at any moment. She watched the eel-like creature carefully as it moved behind her, and then turned around just in time when the eel swam swiftly forward, its jaw opening and eyes flashing in sudden instinct to attack. Since she had no weapon, she had to use her hands and feet to protect her. As the eel aimed to bite her arm, Ruto swung her other arm forward and felt her fist collide into the creature's side. The eel withered from her blow, and fell sideways in the water while its body floated slightly toward the sandy bottom. Before it could recover though, Ruto kicked it with one foot and then smashed it into the floor with the other, holding it in place as it struggled pathetically until slowly vanishing in an array of bubbles.  
  
The Zora princess was surprised she could defend herself so well without any weapons, but decided not to let it overcome her just yet. Quickly she moved toward the other eel-like creature, and before it could even rise out of the sand for an attack she hurtled herself upon it and grabbed it around its neck and then tore away at its flesh with her webbed hands. She hated killing something so savagely, but there was no other option – she had to protect herself. The creature struggled profusely, but soon became limp and also disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, Ruto felt something strike her in her back, and she fell face forward onto the sandy floor. She turned her head and saw from the corner of her eyes the third eel-like creature circling around her angrily, its jaws opening and closing in excitement. She hadn't been bitten, but the eel thing had rammed into her pretty hard. Ruto winced as a sharp pain shot through her, but managed to get to her feet, and moved her arms and fins in front of her face to shield it by crossing them. The creature moved to ram her again with its body, and swiftly swam through the water directly toward her. When it got into range, Ruto's fins flared sharply and she thrust her arms away from her face, and struck the surprised eel-like creature with them. The fins on her arms had flared so intensely that the edges actually cut through the eel's skin like a knife, causing its light red colored blood to spill into the water.  
  
The eel creature swam awkwardly through the water, sinking deep but desperately trying to keep swimming. Red jagged slashes were gouged into the creature's side from Ruto's blow. It had been weakened, but wasn't dead. Instead, it turned suddenly and surprised Ruto, who thought it would die quickly after. The eel-like creature suddenly swam as fast as lightning toward her and Ruto thrashed at it with her arms, only to no avail. The eel managed to wind its way around her and sunk its sharp teeth into her shoulder.  
  
She cried out in pain, but managed to contain herself enough to slash at the creature once more. Her blow managed to finally finish it off, but blood steadily flowed from her wounded shoulder and into the water. Ruto put one of her hands over her injury and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Eventually the blood stopped flowing enough for her to continue, but she felt a jab of pain every time she moved her shoulder.  
  
"I hope I don't encounter any more of those creatures..."  
  
Ruto said quietly to herself as she made her way across to the end of the room and saw the entrance to the next area had a fairly large dip in it, heading deeper into the earth. She couldn't see the bottom very well, which made her decide to swim below slowly just in case some other unpleasant monster was waiting to meet her in ambush. The rocky walls around the sandy dip were very jagged, so she moved slowly and carefully as to not hit one of the sharp rocks.  
  
She approached the edge, placing one foot in front of her and one foot behind her, and then slid gracefully down the sandy slope, remembering to keep her balance as to not fall and roll down it. Once she reached the bottom of the slope, she warily looked around and noticed she had just entered a long tunnel that led so far down she couldn't see the end of it. The tunnel was long and rounded at the tope, like a half circle dome made of rock above her. Ruto cautiously proceeded down the tunnel, noting how high up the ceiling was in comparison to its narrow width. The waters in the tunnel had become strangely colder, which sent shivers up Ruto's arms and back.  
  
It took a while for her to reach the end of the tunnel, but once she did she came into yet another room. The next room had an extremely high rocky dome ceiling, and at the very top the rocks turned into jagged stalactites that pointed downward like the tip of an arrow. Ruto felt more intense shivers the moment she entered the room, and had a feeling she wasn't alone inside it. She felt her fins prickle in anxiety as she continued to examine what was before her. The floor was still covered by smooth undisturbed white sand, and it appeared nothing other than the water serpent had passed through it in millennia.  
  
Still, even if it appeared she were alone, Ruto's feeling warned her she wasn't. Dare she go further? Her purple eyes scanned the room one more time, but still it didn't seem anything was there! Maybe she was just being irrational, maybe the whole water serpent thing had gotten to her mind and she was becoming overly paranoid, Ruto thought to herself. Or...maybe there was something waiting for her if she walked another step...something dangerous. She had already come so far though, and there was no way she would turn back now.  
  
Without further hesitation, Ruto finally stepped inside the large domed room. The second she did, she felt the ground begin to shake. Ruto stared, her eyes widening bigger every second, as a massive long eel like creature rose from beneath the sand. It had been concealed so well that she didn't even see it was there, but could only sense its presence in the room somewhere. The eel looked like a mass projection of the smaller ones she had fought earlier, and its body spanned almost the whole length of the room. The eel-like creature uncurled itself from within the sand, which caused the white sand to stir and cloud the water slightly. Ruto saw its large yellow eyes stare at her in a transfixed state, as it lifted its head from the sandy floor and then swiftly set its body in motion. The eel thing rose from the sandy floor, moving from side to side like a snake, however slightly slower and with a more fish like appearance to it. Ruto saw its powerful teeth flash as the creature exposed them, and she felt foolish to think she had seen the last of those pesky eel-like monsters. The one she was about to face now appeared to be the mother of them all, which made Ruto take more water harshly into her gills. She would have to fight it; there was no other choice. It wasn't as scary looking or as powerful as the water serpent, but its uncanny relation to the water serpent made Ruto cringe.  
  
The Zora princess bravely moved inside the room, where upon the eel-like creature opened its wide jaws and swam toward her. The eel's tail moved swiftly, propelling its body effortlessly in the water, as it moved in and snapped at her with its teeth. Ruto barely dodged out of the way in time, and felt the top of the creature's head graze her left flank. Ruto's mouth gaped in shock, but she kept moving, determined to keep the creature on its fins for as long as she could. Blood leaked from her wound in her shoulder, and that was what probably awakened the creature. The eel could taste the blood in the water, and after a long hibernation decided to attack its first victim. Ruto thought she had stopped the bleeding, but the mark must have been deep, leaving a jagged cut in her skin.  
  
Ruto moved toward the rocky wall of the room and swam along it in a wide circle, as the eel followed closely behind, but wasn't fast enough to catch up to her. Once the creature managed to lunge its head suddenly forward, but it was just as the round wall narrowed slightly, which nearly caused the creature to crash into it. Ruto kept swimming, her legs kicking powerfully through the water as her mind cleared to come up with a plan – any plan. The eel was very careless in how it handled its long fish-like body, which gave Ruto an idea.  
  
Mustering her speed, Ruto moved even faster through the water, which forced the eel to wriggle its body from side to side quicker in order to keep up. If her plan was going to work, she would have to do it soon or else she would get too tired to continue swimming so fast. Ruto swam to the bottom of the room and then touched the floor with her feet. She looked quickly behind her and saw eel had pointed its nose down toward the sand where she stood, aiming to slam its massive body into her and crush her with its weight. Just as the creature came within range, Ruto darted off the bottom of the room with a thrust of her feet. The creature was going too fast and didn't have enough time to pull up, which cased it to slam head first into the sand. A large cloud of sand filled the entire room, and hung in the water.  
  
Ruto swam swiftly to the top of the dome and waited there patiently, not making any effort to give away her location just yet. The eel wriggled its body angrily before slashing away the sand with its head. It wasn't a very smart thing that was for sure, Ruto thought as a smirk crossed her lips for a moment but faded when the creature regained its senses. The eel circled the room, blinded by the cloud of sand that it had disturbed by crashing into the floor. Its body moved as fast as it could, completing a full circle near the wall of the room until Ruto decided it was the right moment.  
  
She flared her fins as far from her body as possible, so the aqua colored gem-like scales that dotted them flashed because of the glow from the light blue water. The eel soon caught sight of her location despite the sand, and in a fit of rage it swam upward at a slight angle. Ruto saw it emerge from below, and watched its jaws open and close in anger while its yellow eyes locked onto her with sheer determination. Upon seeing her come closer into view, the eel swam even faster, and the moment it seemed it would get to Ruto, the clever Zora princess shifted to her left and moved down to the sandy bottom.  
  
The second after she managed to get out of the eel's path, the monster was too surprised to find she was no longer there to stop. In desperation it attempted to turn its body around, but that only caused more harm than good. Ruto was well aware of the sharp pointed stalactites that hung from the roof of the room, and she had positioned herself just in front of them. By causing the creature to crash into the sandy floor and stir up sand into the water, she had blinded it from seeing the stalactites hanging above, and its only clear vision would be her flashing fins as a way of distracting it and angering it to come to her.  
  
When Ruto moved out of its way, the eel twisted so far on its side that it slammed into the stalactites. Blood poured into the water as the stalactites pierced through the monster's flesh, stabbing though all over its body. The eel-like creature wriggled vainly, but its body soon went limp as its weight caused the stalactites to break apart and crumble. Ruto swam as fast as she could to the exit on the other side as the eel's massive heavy body fell from the ceiling and landed on the sandy floor with a harsh thud that echoed though the cavernous walls.  
  
She had made it into the passageway, and turned to see if the eel was still alive. It lay unmoving, and its head was near the doorway of the exit and turned toward her. The creature's yellow eyes didn't shift, and depicted a blank empty look. Blood slowly seeped from the gouges in its flesh where the stalactites had pierced through. Ruto had killed it, despite all the odd against her. The Zora princess stood watching it for a while, feeling distinctly proud but also catching her breath. Swimming so fast had tired her, but she had to keep going. Time was running out for Misu and her people. The water serpent had to be destroyed, and another reason being if the Zoras could no longer go to the Water Temple to worship the water spirits, the temple would lose its power and evil would fill the lake like it had seven years ago. As the sage of water and guardian of the Water Temple, Ruto had no choice but to complete her task by vanquishing the evil serpent once and for all.  
  
Ruto continued down yet another passageway, but this one was wider. The rocks above seemed to flatten out and become smooth and reflective, which allowed the light to bounce off brighter and reveal more ahead. Ruto noticed the pathway separated into two different rooms. The entrance for one on the right was obviously too small for the water serpent to slip through, and was just wide enough for her. As for the one on the left, the rocks around its doorway became greatly sharp and jagged, but the room appeared to be enormously wide and long, spanning into the watery depths. Ruto was unsure which path to take, and was leaning more toward the entrance on the left when a bright flashing light caught her eye.  
  
The light illuminated from the room on the right, streaking brightly through its doorway and nearly blinding her. Ruto's purple eyes shone as her pupils contracted while adjusting to the sudden light that seemingly came from nowhere. The light was so beautiful and bright, she felt convinced to first venture into the room on the right first. Slowly Ruto walked toward the entranceway and managed to fit through.  
  
In the middle of the room on a rocky platform was a large wooden chest. The walls were made of pure crystallized rock, which bounced light from all ends of the small square shaped room and created an amazingly bright light that reflected pale rainbow colors. Ruto was astounded when she looked up at the ceiling and saw it was made of glass, which reflected her in it. Yet the chest in the middle also captivated her. What was inside? Slowly she moved toward it and stepped onto the platform. There was no sand in this room, and the floor was made of a hard smooth black rock.  
  
Cautiously, Ruto stood in front of the chest and relaxed her tensed body. There was something special inside, and she felt she would need whatever it was to help her on her mission. The Zora princess grasped the lid of the chest on either side, and slowly she lifted it open, and became blinded yet again by a golden light. What was inside took her breath away. 


	6. Second Thoughts

**Author's Note** this is my latest update, since people have been requesting for me to add another chapter, and I will happily do so! I would REALLY appreciate it if you could check out some of my other Zelda stories too, because one of them has only 1 review, and I would really like to get some more reviews on it if I hope to continue writing it. If you want to find some of my other stuff, just look up my username. Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who has read this story, and there is more to come as soon as I write the next chapter!  
  
Bubbles rose toward her in an array as air escaped from inside the wooden chest. Ruto almost had to stand back from the light, but her eyes pierced through its intense rays and came upon the object lying inside the chest. Before her was a long trident made of a hard rock that was a shiny silvery- blue color. Engraved below the three points of the trident was the legendary triforce, painted in pale gold. A sharp pointed diamond that glittered faintly covered the end of the trident. It was the most magnificent weapon she had ever seen, and appeared to be almost as powerful as the legendary Master Sword. Dare she even touch it? Ruto stood admiring it, looking at its three points which seemed to represent the three parts of the triforce: power, wisdom and courage. The trident had beautiful craftsmanship, and the rock it was made from seemed to be so hard and strong that it could break though just about anything.  
  
Slowly she reached in and grasped the trident's long handle with one hand before gently removing it from the chest. It never occurred to her how long it really was until she stood it upright next to her and saw it was nearly taller than she was. The three points of the trident were razor sharp, so Ruto didn't need to bother finding out if the weapon was useful or not. The trident's smooth shiny reflective surface allowed the light within the room to bounce off it and illuminate it in a pale glow. Ruto knew she was now holding the ancient legendary weapon of her people: The Zora's Trident.  
  
How did it get locked away in such a small room? Ruto wondered as she gazed questioningly at the trident. It didn't matter though – she would use the trident to kill the water serpent. Ruto grasped it tightly in one hand before leaving the room, feeling more determined to continue now that she possessed such a powerful evil-slaying weapon. She returned to the long passageway and took the path to the left, which led her to an oval shaped room with a flat ceiling and hard black stone floor. There was a large opening ahead of her, and the room appeared to be empty. Fortunately, she learned from previous experiences in the lair that nothing was ever as it seemed.  
  
Ruto walked to the middle of the room and stopped, taking in her surroundings. The ceiling was made of rock as flat and smooth as the floor, but it was a normal brown color. There seemed to be nothing else in the room, except the large open exit on the other side as well as a small hole in the left wall. Ruto could vaguely see her reflection in the black floor, as well as the glowing reflection of the trident she held. Other than that, there was nothing else. Ruto sighed in exasperation and muttered to herself in annoyance.  
  
"Stupid monsters. I wish they would just show themselves to me for once-"  
  
She didn't even finish her sentence when something appeared from within the small hole in the wall. Ruto's fins widened in nervousness as she grabbed the trident with both hands and crossed it protectively in front of her. Why did monsters always come at the wrong time? She wondered, and backed away when the creature suddenly came out of the dark hole and stopped. Ruto recognized it immediately. The creature was the octopus like thing that had attacked her when she got sucked into JabuJabu's belly as a little girl. Link, although a child as well at the time had heroically defeated it. Ruto glared at the creature menacingly as she felt her fins prickle in anger. She would get her revenge upon it for being so inconsiderate as to abduct her when she was little. The octopus-like thing came thumping towards her, its short tentacles propelling it quickly through the water while its strange tired looking yellow eyes stared blankly at her. It made a short moaning sound, as though it were curious as to who or what she was, but Ruto decided not to give it enough time to find out.  
  
She had never used a trident in her life, let alone any weapon because she had no reason to until now. As a result, she was horribly inexperienced in fighting. She didn't see how Link killed the previous octopus thing that had attacked her when she was young, so she was forced to guess at where its weakness was. Then again, Link didn't have a trident with him either, so she did have one advantage. As the strange looking octopus approached, Ruto was so taken aback by it that she didn't have enough sense to move out of the way. The Zora princess let out a terrified yell as the creature slammed into her with its hard powerful body and sent her flying backwards onto the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
The blow didn't really hurt her, but it did more or less surprise her. The octopus creature continued thumping along around the room, and moved off in a tight circle that would soon end where she was. Ruto regained her senses and got up off the floor, and was relieved to know she still held the trident in her hands. As the octopus thing came around again in its circle as though it would slam into her once more, Ruto angrily threw her body out of its way just as the creature passed. The octopus thing quickly ran over the area where she once stood, and as it did Ruto quickly swam off the floor and above it. She floated above the creature while it continued to make a tight circle in the same place, and as it did she positioned the trident so the three pointed ends were pointing down toward it. Ruto silently waited until the octopus thing came just underneath her where upon she dove down toward it with a thrash of her feet and plunged the trident into its shelled back.  
  
The trident was so powerful it cracked the shell of the octopus creature with ease, and Ruto could feel it hitting the soft flesh hidden underneath. The octopus thing became still with shock, and also with pain. Ruto forced the trident as far into its back as she could, her eyes hardening to see it pierce through numerous layers as a thick green colored blood spilled into the water. Once it had gone in far enough, Ruto ripped it out as the creature's short tentacles wriggled in agony before it sank to the floor. It moved its tube-like mouth toward the ceiling before spitting an object out, which went a few feet until hitting the floor with a short metallic clink. Then the creature lowered its mouth and disappeared in a cloud of bubbles.  
  
The gills on Ruto's neck opened and closed furiously as her body heaved to take in more water. She clasped the trident tightly in her hands, but her attention was quickly diverted to the object the creature spat out before it died. She swam across the room and saw a glimmer of silver on the floor, and when she finally got to where it was she quickly recognized it.  
  
The object was a gold triforce strung onto a thick silver chain. Ruto gasped and picked it up, holding it in one hand as the golden triforce shone and its silver chain glimmered from the light reflecting in the room. It was Misu's triforce necklace. The chain wasn't broken, so it must have fallen off somehow – or maybe something happened to him and the water serpent left it behind as a warning or reminder? Ruto felt her emotions boil inside her as she pressed the necklace to her chest, its smooth cold surface reminding her of her husband. Every time Misu touched her, his hands felt cold, and the triforces cold surface reminded her of him. She knew deep down Misu wasn't as cold hearted or arrogant as he appeared, and neither was she.  
  
All her life she had hidden behind a mask of self-preservation and royal appeal, yet it wasn't until seven years after Link saved her when she was a child did she realize how poorly she treated him – she didn't take the time to realize how brave Link had been to do such an honorable thing for someone like her. However, as a little girl she was forced to cater to her father's whim as well as the demanding ways of Lord JabuJabu. Every opportunity she had to break free of that she used, even if it meant acting out sometimes and causing intense trouble for others. The only person she thought she had the most common with was her mother, but she died so early in her life the Zora princess could barely remember anything about her.  
  
There was only one other who she thought would see through her and know who she was, and that was Misu. Even if she didn't know him as well as a husband and wife should know one another, they had several commonalities – one being the fact they were misunderstood by many Zoras in Zoras Domain, and that they had their own dreams and ambitions, even if it meant being a loner. Misu was seeing though her enough to not allow her to walk all over him as she did most other Zoras, yet he was still kind to her despite all the things she said to him in the past. Ruto couldn't bear losing him; she could bear missing her last opportunity to truly be understood by someone, especially another Zora. Misu did have many differences from her, yet the commonalities were far stronger.  
  
There was something else as well though, besides losing Misu. If she didn't destroy the water serpent, she would lose her beloved Zoras Domain all over again. Ruto remembered seeing it being coated in a thick chilly ice before Sheik saved her from a frosty fate. Yet it was in danger again, and only she could save it now. Where was Link? The thought ran through her mind, but she knew this was a Zora problem and Link had disappeared after he saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. How could she save her people from such a powerful creature like a water serpent? She was just a Zora princess, and she had no experience fighting or playing the heroine! Becoming the Sage of Water wasn't even her choice either; it had been made for her by an unknown means.  
  
Ruto tried to save Zoras Domain from the evil Morpha that had inhabited the water temple, but before she could she was sucked into the Sacred Realm and remained there until Link awakened her as a sage. She hadn't done anything heroic at all...she didn't save Zoras Domain...it was all to the credit of the hero of time. Ruto thought to herself, as her mind spun in a battle to discover what her role for her people was...what was her destiny? She didn't know, and here she was inside the lair of an ancient monster, bravely or stupidly trying to save her people, her home and her husband from destruction. It seemed so intense, so impossible – even though she possessed the legendary Zoras Trident. How could she accomplish such a task? Ruto felt her body give under her sudden questionable attitude as she fell to her knees onto the floor.  
  
Ruto lowered her head and gently closed her eyes, fighting back her feelings of fear and torment. She was the Sage of Water, she ruled over her element like no other and it was her duty to protect her people. Duty. She hated how it all came back to that one aspect of being a Zora princess. It was all her father talked about, all she was reminded of since she was little. Only her mother told her otherwise – from what she could remember, her mother once said to her gently for her to be who she was, and to do what she truly wished to do in life instead of being so harsh on herself and following what others wanted. Ruto held those words close to her heart, yet as she grew older she felt them slip away from her, until she got to the point where they were lost but never forgotten.  
  
Ruto thought deeper, looking further into the core of who she was...searching. She wasn't going through so much pain and fear out of duty, she was doing it out of love. It was for the love she had for Zoras Domain, the Water Temple, and her people...her father...Misu...and the land of Hyrule. Those things were her world, and they defined her life. In a way, she was also putting her life on the line to save herself as well. Yet she hated thinking of it in that way, because she felt selfish. Ruto forced herself to dismiss that thought, because it wasn't the only reason why she entered the serpent's lair, why she fought and killed so many monsters and why she was constantly putting her life at risk. She wanted more adventure and to be something more than a supposed whiny bratty princess many thought of her as being...and in a way, she had gotten what she desired.  
  
Ruto opened her eyes and gazed longingly at Misu's necklace she held in her right hand, and then at the trident in her left hand. She had what she needed to complete her task – and now she had something more...courage and a love for her world to help her and give her strength to continue. Ruto only hoped she wasn't too late to save her husband, and it was inevitable she fight the water serpent as a way of confirming her destiny and faith in herself. Ruto slowly got to her feet until she stood firm and proud before taking Misu's necklace and placing it gracefully around her neck so it hung with her triforce necklace. Misu would forever be with her in spirit, even if he couldn't be in person.  
  
Ruto finally felt ready to move on, and quickly swam out of the room. The next room she entered was a large room filled with mirrors all over the floor. The mirrors were standing upright on the floor and turned in several different directions, and upon entering the first ones she encountered reflected her from several angles in them. There were so many Ruto had difficulty moving around, especially since they were also quite disorienting since whenever she turned all she saw was herself reflecting in them. The strange thing was, which took her by surprise, was that the mirrors didn't reflect the trident in her left hand. She quickly moved the weapon and touched it with her other hand to confirm it wasn't some sort of an illusion, but she could still feel it in her hand and the fact she killed something with it had been no illusion. Why didn't the mirrors reflect it then? Ruto wondered as she slowly explored the room. Every time she encountered another mirror, she checked to see if the weapon was visible but it wasn't, and it looked rather strange to see her left hand appearing to hold something, but the mirror reflected an image of nothing being in it. She stood for a while in front of several different mirrors trying to understand why the trident wasn't visible when she was, but she could come up with no reasonable answer. Ruto even moved forward and touched some of the mirrors to confirm they were even real, and her fingers lightly tapped against their hard glassy surface as proof she wasn't going mad.  
  
As Ruto moved through out the room, around dozens and dozens of mirrors that slowly led to the back part of the room, she noticed a beam of bright light was reflecting off of each one because of how they had been positioned in the room. All the mirrors looked the same, which made her decided to stop wasting time with each one and just follow the light that reflected off of them because it seemed to lead somewhere. Ruto slowly moved around and past mirror after mirror, until she came to the very end where a large beam of light reflected from the last mirror and into a huge round mirror near the wall.  
  
The mirror was inside what appeared to be the mouth of a stone serpent as huge and menacing looking as the real life one that invaded Lake Hylia. At first when she saw it, Ruto screamed and held the trident in front of her until she realized it was only a stone head of a serpent. The serpent's mouth was open in its attack position, revealing sharp stone teeth and the mirror inside its jaws. It was so huge that it made even the real water serpent look quite small in comparison, which made Ruto nervous. The mirror was high above the floor, but the light from the numerous other mirrors reflected inside it. Ruto knew she could no longer hesitate because she had courage inside her, and so she slowly swam toward the stone serpent until she went to the mirror in its jaws and looked at it. The mirror was so big she looked tiny in comparison, and the jaws of the stone serpent were wide and high enough for the real serpent to easily fit though.  
  
Ruto realized that unlike all the other mirrors, the huge mirror reflected the trident in it. Why? She peered closer at the mirror, and it looked like all the other ones with the only exceptions being that it was far larger and was round in shape. As Ruto stared into the mirror, she noticed in the reflection that the trident was beginning to glow a light blue color. In amazement, she looked harder at the trident as the glowing blue color around it increased. Then a long blue beam short from it and hit the mirror in a wave that spread across its glassy surface for a moment until disappearing. Ruto was so startled that she nearly dropped the trident.  
  
The beam didn't damage the mirror, but Ruto noticed the mirror itself was glowing a mysterious blue color. Slowly the Zora princess stepped toward it, and reached out with her right hand to touch its surface. Instead of touching its reflective surface, her fingers went though the mirror. In shock, she pulled them quickly back and stared at the mirror for a few minutes and then at the trident. Nothing. Ruto slowly stepped closer and tried to touch the mirror again, but her hands went though and when she pulled back again she realized she wouldn't be harmed because nothing happened to her fingers. What was behind or even inside the mirror? Ruto moved even closer and put one foot though, but there was nothing underneath! In surprise, she stumbled forward and fell completely into the mirror.  
  
Everything let go, and all around her was blackness. Ruto felt like she was falling in water, as streams of bubbles slipped passed her and disappeared – to where? She wanted to scream, but her throat didn't vibrate because of her sudden shock, and she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Ruto's body felt weightless yet heavy at the same time, as she spiraled deeper into the dark watery abyss. 


	7. Trials and Tribulations

**Author's Note** I've finally made another chapter, so keep coming with the reviews, and that's all I need to be happy with my work ^_^ I would recommend if you want to be notified right when I add a new chapter that you add me to "author alert" so that way you won't miss anything! I want to thank all those loyal readers and reviewers of my story, who are people who review and always have a positive thing to say about my work, as well as add some suggestions and input. Here are just some of the wonderful things such great reviewers have put down in my review column (thanks to all of you!)  
  
flaminchica: oh! Suspense! Give me more. This is getting better and better!  
  
LainieG304: Wow, that was a quick update! ^^ I really like how you've added all those little details to the Zoras - like their fin colours and gills and mating rituals (hehe). Keep up the good work! ^_^  
  
Rainer Aquarius: Ouch. You know what happens when you talk into a bullhorn, right? Well, imagine the underwater path leading to Zora's Domain as a bullhorn that empties into a very large cave. When the creature roared into it... well, I cant imagine the Zoras were very happy. Scared sh*tless too. Anyway, thanks for using the fisherman! Hehe, 'I want to catch a fish like THAT!' that was good. Keep writing these stories!  
  
Midnight* Starfire: Whenever someone reviews me, I usually check out their work. (Thank you!!) I don't believe I have ever found a story like this, especially one about Ruto. Very nice job, I look forward to more. :o)  
  
Afgncaap5: Thank you! Ruto's one of my favourite characters. It's about time we got a few decent stories about her. :-)  
  
Silver17: This is such a good story! Ever since OOT, Ruto has been one of my favourite characters and there aren't nearly enough stories on her. Keep up the good work!  
  
And now, back to the story...^_^  
  
Ruto kept plummeting, feeling waves of water rush by her. For the first time in a long while, she was really truly scared. All around her was darkness so thick and black she couldn't see anything. No light came from above, nothing. Where was she going? Would she keep falling forever? The Zora princess closed her eyes tightly, praying to the water spirits she wouldn't die – not so soon, not when she had come so far and gone through so much...  
  
Then, as though out of nowhere, she felt her entire body slam into a hard surface. From what she felt underneath her, it appeared to be some sort of sandy floor. Ruto could feel sand rising up around her from the force of her impact, but she still couldn't see anything at all. Helplessly she felt around blindly, trying to get up but ultimately remaining where she lay while clutching onto the trident desperately, hoping...  
  
As if on cue, Ruto saw light once more! In surprise, she looked at the trident and noticed a ball of light had shot from the combined forces of its pointed ends, and glowed brightly in front of it while surrounded by zaps of static. The light was bright enough to illuminate a few feet in front of her, which gave her enough range to get her bearings once more. Cautiously Ruto looked at the floor to see what she was standing on, and noticed it was dark smooth ebony colored sand, the blackest she had ever seen. Wherever she ended up, she was deep inside the earth and well below the floor of Lake Hylia.  
  
Since it was so dark, she had no idea where she was or where she should go. There was also a strange sound coming from somewhere inside the room, appearing to sound like the sandy floor was stirring as though restless. It bothered her to hear something and not know where it came from, and that the place was so dark she couldn't see, even though she was a Zora and Zoras had extremely good vision underwater. Ruto moved forward a few steps, or what she thought was forward, and listened carefully for the sound. The second she moved, she heard it again – this time more noticeable, as if it was close by.  
  
Being calm was the only way to figure things out, Ruto thought to herself. It would be stupid to panic now, especially since nothing was coming to attack her. She swallowed hard and looked warily around, her sparkling purple eyes dancing under the light from the trident. Nothing – because she couldn't see much of anything except blackness all around her, with the one exception being the small area the trident lit in front of her. Other than that, she was absorbed within the blackness of the room. Ruto sighed with exasperation, listening to her own words fill the room as she spoke to herself in growing frustration.  
  
"If only I knew what to do now...everything in this place is a mystery. Even if I fail and die in here, I won't give up all hope until every possible struggle to save my people and home is made."  
  
She looked around once more, and began to feel increasingly lonely and isolated from the outside world, lost within the darkness. There was no one coming to help her, she had to help herself if she wanted to survive and succeed. After all, she didn't venture into the serpent's lair for nothing, as everything had a purpose and she had many for being here. It was difficult to hold back feelings of helplessness and despair, even if it hindered her.  
  
The sound of the moving sand grew steadily louder, and as it did Ruto grew more suspicious. It seemed to be so close to her, but she couldn't see far enough to really know how close it actually was. Ruto listened again for it, and it wasn't until she glanced behind her when she came upon the startling discovery of what had been watching her all along.  
  
A few feet behind her was a huge pair of fierce round glowing red eyes, which appeared clearly through the blackness. The eyes had dark black slits in them that were so thin it looked like a cross between cat eyes and lizard eyes. Ruto turned fully around and backed away, all the while thrusting the trident in front of her and shining the light in its direction. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't very friendly looking. The eyes blinked once, and Ruto heard the familiar sound of rustling sand as the shadowy creature moved toward her and out of the darkness that had concealed it so well.  
  
From what she could see, it appeared to be a huge black armored lobster like thing. The main part of it that grabbed Ruto's attention was the fact it had two massive pincers that looked so powerful it could chop her to pieces with ease. For legs, it had four long sharply pointed legs on either side of its body that supported it off the ground. A hard shiny black shell covered its back and from within the darkness, Ruto could make out its long thick plated tail that had seven protruding spikes attached to its fan-like end. The lobster-like creature had eyes that bulged away from the rest of its body, which swiveled constantly as it looked down at her. Its mouth was open slightly, revealing small black pointed teeth that glistened under the light. Near the center of its hideous face were two tentacles spaced widely apart that were so long they dragged on the ground and wound up in coils.  
  
Ruto noticed the creature blinked a lot, which gave her the impression it didn't like bright lights very much – she could figure why too, especially since she found it in such a pitch black environment. Since the lobster- like thing was black itself, it blended completely into the blackness of the room and its silence allowed it to move around nearly unnoticed unless she listened for sounds. Ruto was relieved she had been blessed with such good hearing, and it was a handy thing to have when she couldn't see very well.  
  
The light from the trident suddenly increased, which surprised Ruto almost as much as it surprised the lobster-like creature. The energy ball illuminating in front of its three pointed ends grew brighter and brighter, all the while lighting more of the room, as the static around it suddenly flashed in a bright explosion of light that made the energy ball disappear and instead made the entire trident radiate in a golden glow that lit every corner of the small square-shaped room. The lobster-like creature thrashed its powerful pincers in the water and skittered back a few feet, apparently blinded by the light in the room. Ruto didn't understand exactly what power the trident had or how it glowed so powerfully, but she did have some advantages now, one main advantage being she could see and the monster in front of her and that it would have a hard time adjusting to the sudden explosion of light in the room.  
  
Strangely enough, the light blinding light didn't harm the Zora princess in the least. In fact, she felt a surge of power flow through her as she held the trident in both her hands and set it in a crossed position in front of her. Ruto decided to stop trying to comprehend the trident's power, and begin focusing on the monster that chose to challenge her. Nothing would get in her way, not now or ever.  
  
The lobster thing scuttled forward again, its eight legs moving its body quickly through the water. Ruto watched as it came toward her, but couldn't see her very well, which forced it to extend its long tentacles and feel through the sand to sense her vibrations in the room. As one of the tentacles came within a few feet from her, Ruto angrily took the trident and stabbed it into the tentacle, and watched through hardened eyes as blood seeped from the tentacle and into the water. The monster reared back in pain as she drove it farther into its tentacle until it went all the way through, before she ripped the trident back toward her as well as taking off part of the tentacle along with it. The piece of its tentacle flew away from the creature and floated in the water until sinking to the dark sandy bottom.  
  
The lobster creature could sense where Ruto was now, since she had ripped off the end of its left tentacle, and was probably near it somewhere. It thrashed its pincers in anger, and Ruto attempted to back away in surprise but was quickly overcome when the creature's right tentacle shot toward her and wrapped around her body and easily lifted her from the ground as it pulled her toward its face. Ruto struggled in surprise, feeling the tentacle's grip on her tighten greatly, and so much so she could barely take water into her gills. A loud scream escaped her throat, feeling the tentacle's force strengthening with ever passing second and an intense pain came over her, fearing the monster would break every bone in her body.  
  
Amidst her pain, Ruto realized her arms were still free, and the tentacle only managed to wrap around her waist to restrain her. Feeling her life literally being squeezed out of her, she managed to gather enough strength from within to use the trident. Ruto held the trident above her head before hurtling it down as close to the tentacle as she could get, all the while forcing it into the tentacle as far as she could muster. Upon impact, Ruto tasted blood in the water, and a rush of relief swept over her when the tentacle's grip quickly loosened enough for her to fall down to the sandy floor in a heap.  
  
Ruto lifted her head from the black sand and heard the monster emit what sounded like some sort of scream as it pulled the remaining part of its tentacles in toward it and curled them up underneath its body. Ruto wanted to cheer when she saw a chuck of its right tentacle lying near where she lay. Even if she could cheer, she had no time to and rolled to her right as quickly as she could when the lobster's pointed legs tried to come down and stab her. Not only did she have to dodge all eight of its legs as they came down one after another in frenzy, but she also had the creature's pincers to deal with as they tried to slash at her while she was rolling.  
  
Ruto couldn't figure out just how she managed to get by without being seriously hurt, and almost lost her life when one of the creature's armored legs came within an inch of her chest. Before it could stab through though, she managed to force it above her chest with the long handle of the trident. The trident glowed furiously, and Ruto watched while struggling to keep the leg from stabbing though her as the lobster's swiveling red eyes widened from seeing flash of light and it quickly relented and backed away, giving her enough time to escape and gain some distance. Ruto rolled away from its body and ran, all the while looking behind her as the monster shrunk back from the light.  
  
When she felt she was far enough, she stood in front of it with the trident readied and watched the lobster thing gain its composure again. It seemed whenever she was in imminent danger; the trident would glow brightly and ward off the evil thing from killing her. Ruto knew she had to get close to it if she ever had a hope of killing it, but it would be impossible for her to survive if she tried running at it by foot, because she would surely be ripped apart by its huge pincers or stabbed by one of its eight long pointed legs. There was only one option left, and she was nervous about using it but she had no choice. Bravely, Ruto glared at the monster and spat viciously through clenched teeth.  
  
"If you want me, come and get me. I'll make sea food out of you, you ugly worthless creature of darkness!"  
  
The lobster like creature scuttled towards her swiftly, as its pincers flew through the water in Ruto's direction. The Zora princess watched until it came a short distance away, until its pincers were close enough to rip her apart, before she flung the trident's three pointed ends into the sand and then thrust her body forward while holding on tightly to its handle. Using her feet, she projected her body off the sand like a spring and used the trident to force her forward in the water, sort of like a Zora version of pole-vaulting only underwater and with a trident. She could have swum toward the creature, but she needed the sudden burst of speed and moment of surprise to make her attempt successful.  
  
Ruto managed to project herself toward it high and fast enough that she just barely grazed by the lobster creature's pincers and then landed on its shelled back. The monster thrashed in front of it in alarm, until it felt Ruto standing on its back and moved around the room quickly to try and knock her off. Ruto stood for a moment, but couldn't keep her balance and fell to her hands and knees on its back, still holding on though by digging her pointed fingernails into its shell and shoving her knees into the shell for extra balance. The creature thrashed its pincers wildly, didn't have enough movement in its arms to be able to pick Ruto off its shell. Ruto was safe there as long as she could stay on, which proved difficult when the lobster tried to ram its back into the wall in hopes of knocking her off.  
  
Ruto clung to the creature's shell desperately, feeling the rocky wall scrape roughly against her back as her own blood began to fill the water. In a fit of rage, she moved father up its shell until she was near the front part of its body. The creature became all the more angry when it failed to remove her from it, and moved back to the center of the room as its pincers thrashed continuously. Ruto took this time to stand up on its shell again, slowly trying to regain her balance. The shell was somewhat smooth and slippery, making standing on it very precarious. To help her, she lifted the trident and dig it's sharp pointed end into its back and gripped the handle for support so she could steady herself. The Zora princess relentlessly stayed on despite how frightened she was of the monster's sharp thrashing pincers, and when she finally remained standing for a long enough time, Ruto lifted the trident into the air and then plunged it down into the lobster's shelled back.  
  
The force she used and her intense anger made her drive the trident as far into the monster's shell as she could make it go. Upon impact she felt the shell give way as a long jagged crack ran all the way down to the tip of the creature's tail. A few chunks of the monster's shell flew away, revealing its tender flesh hidden deep underneath. The lobster like creature emitted a deafening scream and moved wildly around the room; trying to force her off only to no avail as Ruto had the trident firmly positioned inside its back and was holding on tightly to the weapon's handle. Ruto noticed its tender pink flesh was now exposed, and jammed the trident in beyond the shell until it sank deep into the open area. A torrent of blood squirted out, which seeped into the water and nearly filled the room. Ruto removed the weapon for a moment, and barely kept her balance until she thrust it in again for a second stab, piercing the same area and listening to the creature's near deafening screams of pain as it moved rapidly underneath her to escape.  
  
Finally, she removed the trident for the second time, just as the creature jerked to the left, which caused her to lose her balance and topple off of its back. Ruto landed harshly on the sandy floor, her face buried into its black grains as the creature froze in place and continued to emit its screaming like noises, as it seemed to be in too much pain to move. Ruto lifted her head slightly, but quickly buried it in the sand again when the monster's thick plated tail swung over her and nearly hit her. She hadn't killed it, but she managed to immobilize it for a while.  
  
Slowly, she crawled forward toward the center of its body, and the second she moved from where she had been thrown, the lobster lifted its tail and pointed the spiked fan toward the ground and slammed it into the place where she once was. The strength of its blow caused a swirl of black sand to lift into the water, which nearly blinded Ruto from seeing where she was going. Ruto crawled along the sand, trying to see but a dense amount of black grains of sand clouded the water. Desperately, Ruto looked to the trident, hoping it would do something. She felt her grip around its handle tighten, knowing she was shaking profusely. Calmly though she prayed to the water spirits, begging inside her mind to be helped.  
  
As she prayed, the trident began glowing once more, and Ruto noticed the sand that clouded the water had drifted apart clearly enough for her to find her way. Ruto realized she was almost directly underneath the creature, and had to move a few more feet before she would reach the center of its belly. Ruto struggled to crawl forward, all the while blocking out the creature's screams from her mind so she could concentrate. The second she got beneath the lobster's belly, the monster sensed her presence and moved its legs around to try and stab her again. When one of its four legs on its left side flew toward her, Ruto slashed at it with the trident and managed to cut the leg off, which caused the monster to lose some of its balance and tilt slightly forward.  
  
The lobster like creature screamed again, and in its rage it reared up into the water, thrashing wildly with its pincers. Ruto positioned the pointed ends of the trident upward and held it above her in a braced position, doing this in mere seconds while the monster's body came back down. As it's weight came down as though trying to crush her beneath it, it instead hit the trident with full force and pierced straight through. Ruto yelled as the creature's eyes widened in agony while the trident went deep into the center of its body. Blood flowed like a river into the water, and the monster gave a final scream as Ruto ripped the trident out, along with chunks of its inner flesh. Without further delay, Ruto scrambled out as fast as she could from beneath it as its body tumbled to the sandy floor.  
  
Ruto stood next to it, watching the monster but it didn't move. Its eyes no longer swiveled, as it lay on the sand in a disgusting pile of slashed flesh and blood. The Zora princess could feel her gills moving rapidly, almost preparing herself for something to happen, and when nothing did she stood the trident upright next to her and used it to help support her so she could keep standing. The ordeal left her greatly shaken, but when it seemed against all possible odds, she was the one left alive after such a ferocious battle.  
  
Slowly, Ruto took in water, but quickly regained her senses. So many things had attacked her that after each one it was easier for her to recover. This had been her most intense battle as of yet, but the water serpent would be even more intense. It almost made her wonder how she would stand against something even stronger than the lobster-like thing she just killed, as it proved to be enough of a handful.  
  
Calmly, Ruto felt her body relax, and she scanned the room for the exit. A rather large rocky opening was located behind her, where she had originally faced before she turned around and saw the lobster thing hiding in the shadows. Ruto moved toward the exit, barely disturbing the sandy floor, and feeling almost numb from all the battles she survived. There were numerous gashes in her flesh, as well as pain that shot up through her body from the force the lobster thing used when it nearly squeezed her to death with its long tentacle. Ruto ignored the pain, just as she was now ignoring her feelings and fears. There was nothing to feel down here, she just had to keep going no matter what.  
  
When Ruto left the room, the next room she entered was a small rugged looking chamber with a floor covered with large smooth patterned tiles. As her feet touched the tiles, Ruto looked down at one and realized they had a similar pattern as the tiles that covered parts of the water temple. Carefully she made her way to the center of the room, and shortly after noticed she wasn't alone yet again. The Zora princess quickly raised the trident protectively in front of her when she saw two spiked ball-like creatures rolling towards her. They were a shiny silver color, and covered all over with dagger like spikes that clanked as it rolled over the floor. When one got too close for comfort, Ruto slashed at it with the trident and noticed when she did the spikes disappeared and the creature turned into what looked like a small rock that sat idly on the floor. Without letting it recover from her blow, she slashed at it again and saw it disappear into a cloud of bubbles.  
  
The other rolling spiked ball didn't hesitate when the other one was killed, and rolled quickly toward her. Ruto barely had enough time to turn and slash at it, but managed to just before one of its spikes came close enough to impale her in her left arm. The spikes disappeared from it and it turned into its rock form on the floor, which gave Ruto enough time to slash it again with the trident and make it disappear in a bubbly cloud. Once she finished the last one off, Ruto looked around in the room and came to the conclusion there was nothing else in it. It somewhat surprised her to discover this, but she also understood she was nearing the end of the lair, and soon she would have to face her greatest battle as of yet... 


	8. Into the Light

**Author's Note** Well this is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for! However, even after this chapter is done, Ruto's Destiny is FAR from over (and you'll find out why soon enough). I've wanted to write Zelda fics about the little known characters, in hopes of helping people see there could be more to them that what meets the eye. So in the near future keep an eye out for another adventure fic of mine to appear in a Zelda section near you! I've been debating who to write about, so as a reviewer you can cast your vote on one of the following characters in your next review: Impa, Mido, Darunia, Link (the Goron version also known as Darunia's son), Kaepora Gaebora (the owl) or even Ganondorf. Thanks, and keep reviewing!  
  
Keep in mind; this is a longer chapter than the rest...so I hope you enjoy this latest edition!  
  
Ruto sighed deeply, and walked to the end of the room where she was soon met with another room, which was smaller in comparison to some of the huge rooms she had gone though during her exploration of the lair. It was an oval shape that grew extremely wide across in the center and very narrow on each end. The floor had the same tiled pattern as the room she had just left, and the ceiling was low and looked like it would cave in at any moment. With her trident readied, she cautiously entered only to be met with a pair of large clam-like creatures sitting on the floor with their shells clamped tightly shut.  
  
Ruto hesitantly moved toward them, expecting another fight. The second she neared the one closest to her right the creature snapped open its shell, exposing a cushion of tender pink innards, until it moved swiftly forward in the water. Ruto wondered how it moved considering clams had no back bone or any bones for that matter, but it appeared that it had the ability to hop its way forward in the water, and as it did its shell opened and closed in a sequence of little short clacks.  
  
Ruto moved out of the way, and it wasn't hard for her to avoid it because the creature was rather slow. When it flew steadily passed her in the water, it quickly stopped hopping and remained still as she had seen it before it attacked her, with its shell shut tightly to protect it. The Zora princess knew it would be pointless to try and attack it with its shell closed, because it would only reflect her attack, and the best strategy was to attack it when it opened its shell. The only way she could do that though, was by walking close to it as a way of urging it to come at her. The thought made her nervous, but she had faced tougher enemies and the worst was yet to come.  
  
Slowly Ruto stepped close to it, and when she came within a few feet of its shell the creature opened its shell, exposing its pink insides once more, and giving Ruto the opportunity she needed. With a single jab of her trident between its open shell and straight into its exposed area, the creature reeled back and quickly disappeared in a cloud of bubbles. Once she finished off the first creature, Ruto spun around swiftly and came into close contact with the second, which made it open its shell. Bubbles rose once more after Ruto managed to slip the pointed ends of the trident into the creature's weak point and destroyed it.  
  
By now, she was growing tired and haggard. She had fought many battles, and if she kept fighting such creatures all the time she would lose what was left of her energy. She couldn't continue like this, especially since there was no time to rest. Ruto opened the gills in her neck wide and sighed with a momentary relief as she felt a refreshing rush of cool water seep into her and circulate through her body. Even if she was a water dweller, she needed to take in water more slowly so she could stay awake and contain more energy. The constant battles she fought gave her little time to rest her body and circulate fresh water for oxygen, and she hadn't realized she had actually begun to feel light headed until she had a dose of fresh water and immediately felt better.  
  
When a Zora feels scared, it is a common occurrence for them to clamp their gills shut, as a way of slowing down their heart rate and keeping them from going into shock. Ruto used that method to help her stay focused and calm through her battles, but unfortunately she had used it so frequently and for such a long period that her body was beginning to lack any circulation of oxygen, which would result in a light headed feeling that would eventually lead to death. Ruto hadn't realized she felt light headed because she was so busy keeping herself alive from killer eels and a savage lobster thing that she had virtually shut out all her feelings and emotions.  
  
Although exhausted physically, she was devoted mentally to the task she had to complete. If she should die, then so be it Ruto thought as she crossed the room hurriedly and almost stumbled when she entered a passage that led to a flight of rugged stone steps ascending at a high upward angle so she couldn't see what was at the top. The stairs seemed small in comparison to the massive passage she stood in, which had an inward projecting perfectly smooth domed roof high above her head. Ruto noticed that painted on the roof were beautiful but ancient drawings of the Zoras of the past, which seemed to be swimming in a fictional aqua blue watery realm and looking down on her with their dark mysterious eyes. How could the ancient Zoras paint something like that while they were underwater? The aqua color of the painting reflected off the smooth walls and added an aqua glow to the water.  
  
Ruto ascended the stairs, and felt foolish to realize she had almost not recognized the ceiling painting above to be ancient Zoras in it because they looked so...different. They were smaller, but with wider fins on their arms and a more fish-like appearance to them as opposed to anything else. More or less they had the torso and upper appearance of a Zora but no legs. Instead, they had a long striking white and greenish blue gem encrusted tail resembling that of a fish but appearing more beautiful and graceful. Instead of a tail growing from their heads, they had long flowing hair that matched the gems on their fins. They were so high above her though, she couldn't see the entire painting because the stairs blocked her view of seeing further into the area.  
  
Curiously she ascended the stairs, and took careful slow steps because the stone the stairs were carved out of looked extremely corroded, and Ruto hated to picture them crumbling away if she went up them too early, and then quickly falling into a dark abyss like she had previously. When Ruto arrived at the top of the steps, her eyes were drawn back to the massive domed ceiling once more, since she could see its fill view.  
  
She stood in a long rectangular shaped room that was covered by large reflective white tiles appearing to be unscratched or marked in any way. About ten meters off each side of the wall leading down to an arched doorway at the end were three massive beautiful white stone pillars that held up the domed ceiling. Ruto moved close to the nearest pillar and upon looking closer at it, she saw it was encrusted with large pearls and shiny colored rocks. She felt her fins move rapidly in excitement as she gazed once more at the center of the ceiling and saw a large gold triforce painted on it, which glowed of a mysterious golden light. Near the triforce was another ancient Zora, but in one of its webbed hands it held the exact trident like the one she possessed. Despite its uncanny fish-like appearance, the Zora held the trident with such grace and majesty Ruto gasped and felt as if the Zora was looking down at her and watching her progress.  
  
To be more respectful of the ancient ones, Ruto stood the trident in an upright position as she continued down the center of the room between the large space of the three pillars on each side of it. Ruto noticed more fine detail had been made into the ceiling, and occasionally saw a bright blue fish painted in a swimming position as well as the intricate detail placed into each ancient Zora that made them seem all the more life like. What was this room used for? Was this really some sort of ancient lair the water serpent created, or had it been used by the Zoras of ancient time for some reason? Whatever its purpose, Ruto knew it was shrouded in mystery.  
  
It was obvious though no water dwelling serpent could create something so beautiful since it was consumed with such evil. Which meant the Zoras had created it, as well as everything else in the underwater cave. How did the water serpent come to dwell inside it? If it had been banished into sleep for a millennia, why then did the Zoras chose to allow it to be sealed inside such a place so there was no inkling it had ever even exited, not even in any of the ancient texts?  
  
Ruto figured it was because they didn't want the monster to escape, or for any unsuspecting Zora to wander inside and die. By covering up the fact the underwater place existed, they might have been protecting anyone from awakening it, and stalling as much time as they could until it actually woke and resumed creating havoc. Sealing it away must have also kept their people from worrying about it, so they could live in as much peace as possible. However, it also prevented anyone from knowing of its existence until the water serpent broke free of its imprisonment and attacked.  
  
Eventually, Ruto reached the tall and wide arched passage and stood in front of it and saw the largest room of all ahead. It did not glow with an aqua blue color like the room she stood in, but was silhouetted in a deep enchanting ocean blue. A single circular stream of pale sunlight shone from somewhere above, and cast a round bright glow on the smooth white-sanded floor. The room was circular in shape and round white pillars spaced far apart from one another made another circle just in front of the rocky walls. From looking at it and not walking inside, anything outside the large bright circular light shining from above looked shadowy and enclosed in blackness. Although it made her more nervous than ever before, the streaming sunlight inside added a dim glow of hope and guidance in Ruto's mind.  
  
Afraid but determined at the same time, Ruto slowly walked through the archway and entered the room, her webbed feet kicking up small clouds of white sand. Ruto did not stop walking until she reached the center of the round room, and bathed under the shining circular reflecting light pouring down on her from above. She looked at the pillars that made a wide circle around the open space and then into the darkness behind two pillars located at the far end of the room. Something was there; she knew that the moment she arrived. She also knew what it was, and was ready to face it and her fears and the shadow of evil lying in wait. Ruto looked between the two pillars, as glowing green eyes suddenly appeared from the blackness behind them. It would have scared her senseless not long ago, but now it drove a stake of anger though her. That monster had nearly killed her; it captured her husband and was trying to destroy the home she held dear to hear heart and the water temple protecting the lake. She would finish it off, once and for all, and prevent it from ever attacking anyone again.  
  
Ruto moved the trident into an attack position by grasping it in both her hands and crossing it in front of her body. Her purple eyes stared hardly at the glowing emerald eyes that neither blinked nor moved until she flared her fins and felt her heart beat quicken. Then she saw from within the shadows, the outline of the serpent appear as it slipped closer to where she was, until the light shining from above finally cast a dim glow upon its snake like face, which it slowly raised as its forked tongue swiftly poked out of a small hole between the lips of is closed mouth. The creature's long smooth dark blue scaled body shimmered under the sunlight as it moved into the center of the room and revealed more of its massive body, which made Ruto look as small and insignificant as a tiny fish.  
  
The long shining jagged silver fin along its back gleamed brightly until the water serpent exposed the fan from the slits behind its jaw and extended it into its full form that went fully around its neck and sparkled with a frightening but dangerous beauty. The eyes of the water serpent stared down at her, while half of its snake like body projected upward and the other half was gracefully laying on the sand and concealed behind the circle of pillars. When she looked hard nearly behind her within the shadows, she could see the serpent's whale like tail twitching quietly and stirring up clouds of sand from the floor.  
  
The battle was between her and the serpent, and nothing would come between them – it was truly a fight to the death, and only one would leave alive. If there was a worst-case scenario and she was to die, Ruto hoped she could at least take the water serpent's life along with her in death. May the goddesses help her now, if no one else would – or could.  
  
Ruto watched as the water serpent loomed above her for what felt like a long time, until it sounded a battle cry by emitting a deafening roar that shook the room and caused rocks to crumble from the walls and fall onto the sand. Then the creature surprisingly lowered its head slightly in an arched position like a snake preparing to strike. Its gleaming emerald eyes watched her every move, almost mockingly because of her small appearance. However, Ruto could sense it was somewhat disturbed by the weapon she carried, and it seemed to be staring more at the trident than at her.  
  
"Never underestimate me..."  
  
Ruto whispered quietly as she stared back at the water serpent in equal mock, and watching it just as intently as it was watching her. When the monster's first attack came, it was so sudden and unexpected Ruto didn't even have time to dodge it. In a flash, Ruto felt her body spinning backward in the water after the serpent snapped its head forward and smashed its powerful snout into her front. A burst of pain echoed through out her body as she withered vainly while flying backward through the water until she fell onto the sand on her back about twenty meters away from where the serpent was.  
  
She lay there for a moment, dazed and stunned but not dead. Her body ached greatly from the blow, and she wondered if she would be able to get up. Ruto struggled to lift her head up and saw the serpent slinking toward her through the sand. She didn't have much time, because it would reach her within seconds. Ruto rolled into her side and pushed her hands hard into the sand to help her up, and it wasn't until she saw a mere fraction of the serpent's blue scaled body right in front of her did she know it was going to attack again.  
  
The serpent roared and bared its shiny razor sharp teeth at her, which she saw as she staggered to her feet. Ruto stood before it, as the serpent moved its head close to her and stuck its forked tongue out once more. Ruto turned to run, but it was too quick, and she could feel its tongue graze her back as if tasting her. The feeling of its slick slimy tongue even touching her infuriated Ruto even more, and made her decide the water serpent wouldn't toy with her as it had during her other encounters with it. As Ruto ran, she made it almost to the edge of the light as the serpent's head moved close in pursuit while its body slithered across the sand. Finally having enough, she spun fully around and slashed the water serpent's snout with the three sharp ends of the trident.  
  
Another deafening roar filled the room as the serpent threw its head back in surprised pain before violently shaking it from side to side. Ruto let out a frightened yell but contained herself enough to throw herself to her left when the serpent swiftly plunged its head toward her while its mouth gaped in fury to reveal its teeth. The Zora princess landed in the sand a few feet away as the serpent nearly collided into the sand, but unlike all the other monsters it managed to avoid hitting it and drew back just in time. Ruto realized it was far more intelligent than it appeared, and if it stirred up too much sand it would hide her presence and it clearly knew that.  
  
Ruto got to her feet again, and turned around to see the serpent raise its head high and glare at her menacingly. Its emerald eyes bore into hers, but she knew better than to keep staring at it. Ruto looked away, and listened intently until she heard a pulsating wave shoot through the water toward her. Ruto gasped and kicked off the sand with her feet, and swam furiously through the water, feeling the wave nearly clip her but managing to dodge around it. She swam along the edge of the circular light, and kept her eyes on the water serpent as it hissed and stared at her once more. Another wave shot through the water, more intensely than the first, and it was so fast Ruto couldn't dodge around it this time.  
  
A strange feeling came over her, and she fell to the sandy floor like a rock, though still clutching on to the trident with stiffened fingers. She couldn't move! Ruto struggled with all her might, desperate for her arm or leg to even twitch, but she was paralyzed – stuck to the spot where she lay on her back in the sand. Nothing would move, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to scream, but not even sound could be produced from within her throat. It was difficult to filtrate water, because her gills were clamped shut, and she couldn't take any water in through her mouth because it was also unwillingly shut tightly. If she didn't regain the ability to produce oxygen to breathe, she would quickly lose consciousness and the serpent would finish her off.  
  
Ruto watched with much difficulty as the serpent slithered toward her, its eyes piercing into hers with malice and as well as with an unquestioned lack of mercy. Seconds later the serpent's long body was near where she lay, and its head held high above in preparation to make the final blow. The Zora princess wanted to close her eyes and wait for it to rip her apart, but she was frozen still and couldn't even do that. A feeling of pure horror struck her, to know the last thing she would see was the face of such a hideous vile creature lunging down to tear her up.  
  
The serpent roared in victory, and arched its head and then jerked it down to where she was, its mouth open and tongue moving wildly as it plunged toward her. Ruto could only stare, and since she was frozen in place she couldn't see the trident glowing in a mysterious golden light. When the serpent's head neared so close it could almost touch her, the trident shock furiously and a beam shot from it and struck the monster powerfully and instantaneously. The serpent's head was thrown backward and driven into the sand with such force it didn't even have time to roar. The front part of the creature had been completely tossed away from her and lay facing the other direction as its head rested on the sand in a dull stupor.  
  
Ruto couldn't comprehend what just happened, especially when a golden light illuminated around her body and she could move again. Her eyes darted to the trident, which glowed and soon after the light faded and she was back to normal again. Ruto shakily got to her feet, and grasped the trident tighter in her hands while looking at the water serpent as it regained its senses and slowly moved the front part of its body back to face her and lifted its head off of the sand. The creature's emerald eyed pierced into hers until it shot another sonar wave through the water.  
  
Ruto wanted to run, but she had a feeling she didn't need to now. Much to her surprise, the trident glowed again and when it seemed the sonar wave would strike her, another golden beam shot from the pointed ends of the trident and formed a golden light barrier in front of her. The sonar wave hit the barrier and reflected off of it, preventing any damage being done. When the serpent realized Ruto was perfectly fine and the barrier blocked its sonar attack, the monster threw its head back, snapped its mouth open and hissed furiously.  
  
In fear, Ruto kicked off from the sand once more, and swam behind the circle of pillars and into the shadows. It was almost pitch black wherever the light didn't touch, but she could see the shadowy pillars as a way of figuring out where she was. From the corner of her eye she watched the serpent raise its massive body off of the sand and slowly follow in pursuit, as it's glowing green eyes flashed in the darkness. Ruto finally had a plan, and so she sped up as fast as she could until coming to the next pillar before sliding her back against its surface and remaining completely still. The serpent came soon after, not seeing where she went. Ruto realized the creature's secret was that it relied heavily on movement in order to see its victim and be able to stun it with its sonar. If she didn't move, the monster wouldn't even know she was there.  
  
The serpent hissed angrily while continuing to move at the same pace, and just as its head was about to move passed the giant pillar Ruto's back was against, she lunged out in a surprise attack and landed on the side of the serpent's head. Instantly afterward the creature roared in fury before violently shaking its head from side to side to knock her off, but she held in tightly and slowly crawled up it by clinging onto its rough blue scales until she reached one of its glowing emerald eyes that stared at her menacingly.  
  
Ruto threw the trident back and then plunged it forward into the serpent's eye. Blood squirted out in a rush as the serpent emitted a roar twice as deafening as ever before, and reared its head up in the water. The movement upward caused Ruto to nearly lose her grip, but she held on tightly and used the creature's hesitation to her advantage. Bravely she crawled across the snout of the monster, being careful not to lose her grip so she wouldn't fall inside its open mouth, until she reached its other glowing eye. Ruto could see her face dimly reflecting in it until she plunged the trident into it and was hit by a rush of blood that seeped into the dark water.  
  
The serpent hissed in rage until it sadistically threw its head from side to side, and managed to toss Ruto off. Her body flew through the water because of the force the creature used, until she felt her back slam into a pillar. A jolt of pain shot through her body, which felt almost limp as she slid down the pillar and landed on her front in the sand. For a few moments she couldn't move, and feared she may have broken something. The water serpent shrieked and roared from its wounds, while it's head smashed into the wall and caused large boulders to fall and land in the sand near where the Zora princess lay almost half conscious.  
  
Slowly Ruto looked up and saw the serpent's head was lower than before, and its eyes were completely red with blood. It jerked the front part of its body from side to side, before clumsily moving it forward and then turning backward in confusion. Ruto smirked at the thought that she had blinded it, and knew the tables were turning. She couldn't waste any more time lying around, as the creature would think of another way to find her, so she slowly struggled to her feet. A seething soreness echoed through her body, as if it was giving up on her and had taken enough blows to last a lifetime. She couldn't give up now; she had to keep trying even if she was reduced to mere shreds.  
  
The water serpent was so distracted by the pain it felt to have its eyes literally gouged out, that Ruto began making her get away amidst its preoccupation. As she did though, the serpent stuck out its forked tongue to taste the water, and realized she was nearby. Although it was now blind, it regained its composure and slinked after her. She may have had the advantage of giving it the inability to see, but it could still taste where she had been and sense her vibrations in the water when she moved.  
  
Ruto swam for the light in the center of the room, and as she kicked harder to propel herself faster, the creature grew more aware of where she was. A rush of water exploded from behind her, and she knew all to well the water serpent was gaining fast and was coming for her. The Zora princess managed to get half way around the outer wall of the room before it became too risky. In a desperate attempt, she swam for the space between two pillars and felt her fins move rapidly forward and backward as her fear and tension increased.  
  
The water serpent was near her now, and her rapid vibrations toward the central area of the room caused it to speed up faster suddenly and emit a high pitch roar in rage. Blood continued to seep into the water from the torn flesh of its formerly glowing green eyes, and when Ruto made it into the light the serpent thrashed its tail aggressively and smashed one of the two pillars apart with it. The pillar crumbled into a large pile of white rubble, and the impact had stirred up a small cloud of white powdery sand that clouded the water for a few moments. The serpent remained undisturbed by what it had done, and merely roared once more until it thrashed its tail again in the opposite direction and smashed the other pillar with ease.  
  
If it had done that before Ruto entered the lair and fought so many evil creatures, she would have been scared senseless and given up all hope. Its demonstration of its power this time made Ruto all the more determined to kill the creature before it could cause any more damage. Ruto floated onto the sand and her feet were positioned firmly on top, as she switched the trident into its battle ready position and beckoned the creature to come to her by swiftly flexing her fins to create vibrations in the water.  
  
The serpent moved its head from side to side in a hurried motion as its forked tongue continued to taste the water. Its blood covered eyes looked around the room, but in a hopeless attempt to be able to see when it wasn't possible. The deep blue colored scales flashed and reflected under the sunlight shining from above as it swam into the intense light and directly toward her. Ruto stopped moving and remained completely still as the serpent floated in place, still tasting the water and knowing she was near but not exactly where she was. Then the serpent brought the other end of its body into view and formed a circle with it so its long snake like body surrounded Ruto on all sides in the light so she couldn't escape. She was trapped inside the circle of space the serpent left for her, and she couldn't swim away now.  
  
Ruto looked at it carefully as the serpent moved its head in her direction so it was facing her. It didn't do anything though, but merely stared at her like it did when it was going to send one of its sonar waves. Patiently Ruto waited, knowing the sonar would only be deflected because of the trident's power, but nothing happened. Ruto realized whenever it sent sonar; it seemed to require eye contact between the victim and itself in order for it to work. Since its eyes were damaged beyond repair, it couldn't see her to make eye contact.  
  
A sudden rush of water sent Ruto hurtling into the sand as the water serpent swung its tail at her, though not exactly at her but somewhat coincidentally in her direction. Ruto buried herself in the sand and remained still, feeling rushes of water while the serpent viciously thrashed its tail in different directions to try and hit her. The serpent kept its body in the same circular formation, but it appeared as if it were trying to force her to move and give herself away by making her dodge around its tail. Fortunately Ruto was clever enough to have buried herself in the sand, and almost began to think she was going to be just fine there when the serpent began to realize it was only thrashing water and not her, and soon began to slam its tail hard onto the sand instead.  
  
The creature's tail that resembled that of a whale's tail was so wide it covered a lot of area in the small sandy space inside the circle it made with its body. Her cover would be blown, if not now then later if she didn't move and fast. The water serpent slammed its tail onto the sand, and when it didn't hit anything the monster roared angrily and moved its tail to another area and slammed it again onto the sand. It continued to repeat the same action, and each time getting closer and closer to the spot where Ruto was hiding beneath the sand. If she waited much longer, she would be reduced to resembling a flat fish. Ruto felt the room shake as it slammed its tail only meters from where she was, and she could see its blue scales flash from under the sand.  
  
The Zora princess took in a shaky breath, and then rose from beneath the sand as its white grains fell gracefully from her like a waterfall and into a disturbed pile on the sandy bottom. The serpent instantly ceased slamming its tail and gave another roar upon sensing her vibrations once more. In ever-present rage the water serpent gnashed its teeth and tasted the water for a second until it blindly plunged its head in Ruto's direction. It barely missed from where Ruto was floating in the water, as she darted to her right to get away from it as its head went passed her.  
  
Without giving it much thought, Ruto instinctively swam toward it and noticed its neck was just in range. The Zora Princess swam inches above it as the serpent quickly moved its head back to try and find her, but it looked bewildered by the fact it missed and would find soon enough where she was. Ruto positioned the pointed ends of the trident downward and with all her might she plunged the weapon as far into the serpent's neck as she could. At first she worried the creature's seemingly strong plated blue scales wouldn't allow the weapon to be very effective, but in a burst of golden light the trident tore though it more effectively then it had any other monster and created a huge gouge inside the serpent's flesh. Blood poured into the water as the trident dug deeper and deeper with a resounding crunch that made Ruto's fins move rapidly to hear such a sound. All the while the serpent gave a deafening roar and thrashed its head wildly in pain, until Ruto pulled the weapon out, taking with it large chunks of its flesh and spilling more blood into the water.  
  
Even though the trident looked tiny in comparison to the massive water serpent, its power was so unbelievably strong and intense its impact caused the water serpent to raise its head high above and emit another roar as its bloody eyes widened in terror and surprise. The water was nearly entirely clouded with blood, and Ruto felt her body wrench as her gills took the water in and shuddered with disgust. Ruto couldn't allow the creature time to recover, and in a burst of adrenalin she swam toward the serpent while carrying the trident courageously with her, prepared for almost anything, except what came next.  
  
The serpent suddenly stopped roaring and plunged its body down toward her, and Ruto didn't expect it to do such a thing, nor for it to be so accurate as to be directly in front of her as it drove her down toward the sandy bottom. She felt parts of her flesh rip away while the serpent's teeth gnashed at her and tore it away like paper. The Zora princess screamed and quickly thrust the trident in front of her, and the weapon responded by sending another beam of light shooting toward the water serpent. The serpent jerked its head back as the beam hit it directly in its face, and it roared once more before thrashing its powerful tail at Ruto and striking her as easily as striking a small bee.  
  
Ruto was tossed aside in the water and back onto the sandy bottom, and the force of the monster's tail nearly caused her body to crumple under the impact. She lay helpless, broken and bleeding furiously from all areas of her body. Ruto struggled to get up, and heaved desperately but her body felt so heavy she almost thought she wouldn't be able to lift it again. Worst of all, there was no familiar feeling of holding the trident either – it had been knocked from her hands! She turned her head as she lay on her swollen back, and saw the trident a few feet away lying in the sand, its smooth surface glimmering in the light.  
  
The water serpent was yet again distracted by the blow of light from the trident and writhed in agony as it lowered its head slowly toward the sandy bottom, trying to sense where Ruto lay. She hadn't moved from her spot, but kept her eyes on the trident and hopelessly seeing that a few feet made a huge difference. She was so exhausted and broken that the distance between her and the trident seemed like miles instead of feet. Ruto felt her chest shake as she coughed up blood in the water, which seeped toward the serpent, as the monster smelled the water with its tongue. She was giving herself away by allowing it to taste her blood, which would give it a sense of where she was.  
  
With much of her remaining strength, Ruto managed to turn over onto her front. Her gills opened and closed like that of a fish lying on the bottom of a lake, pathetically taking in water while its eyes reflected a faint image of death. She would not die; she would not let the monster win, she thought determinedly amidst all those feelings that told her otherwise. Ruto reached forward with one arm and felt her hand grasp a fistful of the white sand as she moved her other arm forward but not as far, and slowly pulled her weakened body forward. Every move she made was another cost of her precious energy, but soon the trident was within reach.  
  
Almost overjoyed, she felt her right hand wrap tightly around the trident's long handle, and just as she did the water serpent was finally able to detect where she lay and came plunging toward her. Instantaneously Ruto flung herself back onto her back and shielded herself with the trident, and the second the water serpent came within striking range, another golden beam shot from the trident and forced it away from her. The monster roared repeatedly and savagely slashed its tail in the water, which caused the entire room to shake. Ruto cried in pain because flinging herself onto her back like that sent another jolt through her body, which stung everywhere whenever she dared to move. She squinted in the light while looking at the serpent as it became immobilized in its rage and towered above her. If she could just find the strength within her to move again, she could survive.  
  
Pain. All she felt was pain as her mouth clamped shut, her eyes narrowed while her body screamed inside. Ruto rose from the sand, a battered bloody mess of torn fins and flesh, and swam as fast as her body would allow toward the serpent. She felt heavy, as if she was carrying an invisible load on her back and legs that weighed her down, but she ignored it and continued swimming. As she swam, her intensity and anger grew to a point of no redemption. She ignored the water serpent's frightening roars, she avoided looking into its bloody gouged eyes, and she dodged around its flailing tail until finally getting close enough and managing to move toward its back.  
  
Then she reached a spot near the creature's neck, and plunged the trident in once more. Ruto bared her teeth furiously, plunging it in deep and quickly being overwhelmed by a sense of satisfaction to be causing it pain. A flow of blood streamed into the water as the monster thrashed violently, but still she continued. The trident glowed and with a burst of light it created a rush of further damage from its blow, until Ruto ripped it out and moved to another area up its back. The creature jerked its body toward her suddenly, and she felt its hard jagged metallic fin graze her right shoulder as her own blood spilled into the water. Ruto ignored the new pain, and plunged the trident in again, and watched silently as the water serpent lifted its head as though looking up at something, as its jaw opened wide and it roared in defeated agony.  
  
She was growing tired of its constant roaring, it was deafening and made her chest shake because of the vibrations the sound caused. In her own rage she swam toward the water serpent's face, not caring if it's mouth could snap at her and chomp her to pieces in an instant. Ruto positioned the trident forward, and noticed when the monster pointed its face upward it was revealing its tender neck. The fan was exposed though and armored greatly, but she could just see enough space between its jaw and fan to slip the trident though. With her last ounce of strength, Ruto threw the trident into the small space and watched as it dug directly into the water serpent's throat, quickly stifling its loud roaring in a second. Blood squirted out from where the points shredded its throat and the serpent thrashed its body in every direction as it reeled in shock and pain.  
  
With that, Ruto lost her strength, and she could no longer swim. A rush of water went passed her as she plummeted down toward the sand, and landed on it in a heap, barely disturbing its surface. She lay sprawled out on it, unmoving, and almost dead. The moment she landed on the sand was the moment when the water serpent took in its last ounces of life before the front part of its body fell down to the sandy floor and landed a little ways away from her, causing a thick cloud of white sand to stir into the water that mingled with the blood and flesh. Its head lay still, its bloody eyes open wide in surprise, and there it remained. Its blue-scaled body shone under the light, making it appear ancient and mystical...yet there appeared to be no life in it.  
  
Ruto fell unconscious within seconds. The light pouring from above seemed white in her mind as her eyes remained closed and her body remained limp and still. It seemed to last for an eternity. She couldn't remember anything else until she suddenly felt light and cold at the same time. The heavy feeling in her body was there, but she could sense water rushing passed her somehow. Something was carrying her into the light, and the cold feeling was coming from something wrapped around both her legs and supporting the middle of her back. Although exhausted, emotionally drained, battered, beaten and confused, she managed to open her eyes just slightly and saw none other than Misu.  
  
The male Zora's dark eyes sparkled in the light as his face looked directly down at her. He said nothing, but then looked upward and into the light. Ruto realized he was carrying her in his arms and swimming at the same time, his powerful legs moving so swiftly and gracefully she barely noticed how fast he was going. The cold feeling she sensed was from his body touching hers, and for a moment she wondered what he was thinking and if he thought differently of her now to see her in such a disgraceful almost unrecognizable bloody form. No thoughts were necessary now though, and Ruto began to feel content in the strong hold of her husband. Soon she slipped out of consciousness once more, and everything disappeared in a glow of white light. 


	9. The Reflection of the Moon

**Author's Note** Well, since people have wondered how I can possibly make my story go on, you'll find out in this chapter. Maybe the water serpent isn't finished with Ruto, or maybe it is, you'll find out soon. Keep reading, and I'll keep updating to let you know ^_^ After all, if I ended it in chapter 8, you wouldn't know how things worked out for Ruto and Misu's relationship, nor would you get to read about the reaction of the other Zoras in Zoras Domain. Keep in mind I won't make this story go on and on and let it get worse as it progresses, and the next part will be slightly shorter but hopefully just as exciting as the first!  
  
Ruto slowly opened her eyes, and discovered she was lying in a familiar looking pool of water – her bed inside her room. The Zora princess's mind was blank as to how she got there, and for a fleeting second she almost forgot what she had endured. Her purple eyes looked around wildly as her fins moved slowly in sudden realization she was still alive. The surface of the water rippled continuously and she could see the distorted faces of several Zoras peering down at her from above the water.  
  
Ruto struggled to sit up, and quickly noticed her body still ached from her battles. She felt very bewildered and continued to wonder how she got to the place where she was. Then, suddenly she saw a rush of arms reach in and gently grab her and pull her up. With a splash Ruto was taken out of the water by three male Zoras and laid out on a soft mat on the floor. She was too weak to move, and as she lay there she realized not one of the three Zoras was Misu. Neither of the Zoras were tenants either, which made her wonder why they had been watching her and why they were in her room.  
  
The Zora princess also understood her wounds had been treated and didn't look as bad as she last remembered them being. The jagged cut on her arm from the serpent's fins was wrapped in a white water resistant bandage, and her shoulder ached less when she moved it. Some of her fins were torn, but they would grow back into their original form in good time. She had gashes all over her pearly white skin, but they too were showing signs of healing. Her right foot also felt strange and swollen, and she feared she might not be able to walk.  
  
Ruto breathed in the misty air of Zoras Domain, and caught the familiar smells of her home. As she took in breaths and recovered, one of the three male Zoras spoke to her. Ruto looked up at his face but didn't recognize him as anyone she knew very well. The male was an average height for a Zora, and contained all the typical traits of a male. The only difference was that his eyes seemed larger and mysterious, which captured her full attention. The Zora spoke in a deep smooth voice that calmed her down and made her silent.  
  
"You have finally awoken, Ruto. It has been days since Misu brought you back from the lair of the water serpent. There is no need for you to ask about it, for everyone in Zoras Domain and across Hyrule knows of your acts of heroism. I myself couldn't even believe it until I saw you and offered to watch over your healing progress."  
  
Ruto looked at him in surprise – she hadn't realized she had been resting for such a long time and it finally dawned on her as to who he was. He was the male Zora usually found at the top of the waterfall and was head of the diving competition. Ruto thought hard for a moment until she remembered his name was Kier. Did her adventure really mean everyone in Hyrule was being informed about it? She knew the whispering waters moved swiftly, but it never occurred to her it moved that swiftly. The only words she could muster in response were very weak and mostly contained the questions that ran through her mind.  
  
"Is...everyone...alright? What about the boulder blocking the entrance to Zoras Domain? How did Misu enter...where is he...?"  
  
A soft smile spread across Kier's lips as he glanced for a moment at the other two male Zoras and motioned for them to leave. They left without speaking to her, but Ruto could tell they were greatly impressed by something or another and hid it in their silence. Kier's eyes then returned to her and gazed into hers as he replied diligently and respectfully.  
  
"Princess Ruto, everyone is fine and we owe our lives to you. The serpent would have made our species extinct if you hadn't done the unthinkable. To answer your question about Misu, he is perfectly unharmed and is waiting for you in Zoras Fountain. Only Royalty can go there, and even though we are old friends and he competes in my competition every year, I am not permitted to venture there to be informed of exactly how he broke the boulder – except that it was probably from that strange looking trident he had with him when he entered Zoras Domain carrying you in his arms."  
  
"Then I must go and see him."  
  
Ruto said quickly, and tried to move but pain shot through her as she made an attempt to sit up again. Kier placed a hand on her shoulder, which was very large and thickly webbed, before he dismissed her actions by saying with a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
"Don't become too quick for your own good princess. You are still very weak, and I'm sure Misu can wait until your fully well again before talking to you. Besides, your father wishes to see you when you are better first, and so does everyone else. Is it not appropriate to thank the princess who so courageously saved our lives with a feast in her honor?"  
  
She said nothing, and secretly wished she could just ignore the congratulatory honor stuff and save it for another time. Still, she refused to lie around and wonder about her husband. Ruto forced her body to finally sit up, and as she did Kier shook his head and suppressed smile before saying with a sigh.  
  
"You always were stubborn princess, I should have known there is no stopping you when you want to do something..."  
  
"Of course not, I know now especially what I can accomplish when I set my mind to it."  
  
Ruto responded while a smile crossed her lips. Slowly she placed one foot fully on the floor and attempted to get up, but her legs felt like they had no bones in them. Ruto clenched her teeth as pain shot through her, until the male Zora came forward and lifted her to her feet as easily as picking up a small fragile object. She hadn't realized just how much weight she lost and how fragile she became until she had been picked up so easily. At first when he let go, she swayed slightly and he nearly had to leap out to her rescue when she almost fell over. Ruto managed to maintain her balance though, and waved him away while saying between short gasps.  
  
"I'm fine, really...thank you."  
  
"Be careful princess..."  
  
Kier said dotingly as she slowly took a few steps forward, ignoring the pain she felt. When she got to the exit into the passageways of Zoras Domain, a large group of Zoras was waiting outside in anticipation. Ruto stopped walking and stared at them for a moment until being bombarded with compliments and questions. Nothing so drastic happened since Link defeated Morpha in the Water Temple and thawed everyone out from their frozen state. This new heroine, one of their own, was something to be especially celebrated.  
  
"It's the princess!"  
  
Someone exclaimed and instantly a sound of applause echoed through the passage. Ruto made a struggled bow in acceptance, but decided she wasn't one to wait around accepting their praise all day. Slowly she moved passed a few of them, and was having difficulty until Kier stepped out behind her and announced.  
  
"Let the princess pass, be respectful!"  
  
Immediately they parted and allowed Ruto to limp away from them. A murmur sounded from the surprised Zoras as they stood watching her move away toward the throne room. Ruto climbed the steps leading to her father's throne, knowing she would have to face him first before she could see her husband.  
  
King Zora was in the same place as always, but he was more still and when he saw her coming his eyes widened to see her battered body. When Ruto arrived and stood on the platform in front of him, she made another struggled bow and lowered her eyes respectfully. For a few minutes nothing was spoken, until King Zora finally said seriously but with an obvious hint of pride.  
  
"Ah! Ruto, my dear daughter you have returned at last. I wasn't expecting you to venture into the water serpent's lair and save the lives of everyone in Zoras Domain and prevent many catastrophes from occurring. You are certainly worthy of your title as princess..."  
  
There was a slight pause and Ruto finally looked up at him and still said nothing. She held her head high and stood tall despite her pain, listening intently as he continued.  
  
"Yes...you truly are one of the bravest Zoras to have ever existed. Your condition has improved as well since you were brought back, and I am relieved to see you are all right. A feast is in order as a reward for your efforts...yet...I know you were unhappy about being married. Which is why I have decided if you wish to divorce Misu you may do so and you will receive no punishment or ill will toward you."  
  
His proposition nearly made Ruto's jaw drop, but she clamped it firmly even though his words had taken her by complete surprise. For a second Ruto still contemplated what he told her, but then she finally understood he actually meant every word. King Zora gazed down at her with admiration as he waited for her response. She wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like she was thrilled to hear that, especially after all she had done, but it wasn't that which bothered her so. It was the fact that her adventure and the absence of Misu made her long to see him and be in his presence.  
  
A feeling of guilt and emotional confusion swept over her. How could she have once wished to never be with him? The Zora princess looked down at Misu's necklace, which she still wore along with her own. Of course, they didn't know each other very well, but now that the ordeal was over that could change. A once in a lifetime opportunity had been presented to her now though, and she would have to make a decision. She could divorce him and continue her life as she wished, and quite possibly remain single to the end of her days and regret her decision or dream of Link, someone who would never be hers. Or, she could keep her bond of marriage as she recited in her wedding vows, and remain as faithful to Misu as he remained to her.  
  
She owed him that loyalty, and it wasn't entirely about owing him things – she was truly starting to love him. Her newly wed husband had risked his life to save everyone – including her – and he carried her to Zoras Domain in his arms. Ruto distinctly remembered something about him when he looked down on her as he carried her...in his dark eyes was reflected a feeling of love toward her, a feeling he was trying to keep to himself as to not offend her. She felt shameful for forcing him to contain his feelings, as well as for pre-judging him and not giving him a decent chance. By remembering all of those things, Ruto came to her decision and spoke quietly.  
  
"No father...it is not of my wish that I divorce Misu. I will keep my bond of marriage to him, and honor my vows. He is waiting for me now in Zoras Fountain, so I must leave to meet him there. Thank you, for understanding and making such an offer."  
  
King Zora nodded curtly, and she could see a pleased sheepish smile spreading across his fish-like lips. A dim twinkle was in his eye, and Ruto had an idea of what he was thinking about. She frowned with embarrassment and snapped in a semi-annoyed tone.  
  
"Father! Of all the things to think about...I may remain married to Misu, but that doesn't mean we will...bond and create children! We barely know each other, and I was hoping you would be a little more realistic than that..."  
  
A chuckle escaped King Zora as he continued to smile while Ruto limped up an elevating path that led to the throne-like ledge he sat upon. A large shallow water filled tunnel was behind him that led to Zoras Fountain. She wondered why Misu went there, but it was probably because he needed some time alone...or to see her in private. Fortunately she didn't have to wait for her father to move out of the way, because he had been sitting to his right as it was so a lot of time had been saved since he was rather slow and could barely do anything other than sit on his royal platform.  
  
Ruto made her way through the short tunnel until she emerged outside. The warm pale glow of the setting sun cast upon her face as the sky illuminated a light pink color while the sun slowly moved to the western horizon. All was at peace, and the only sound she heard was the flow of the water and the occasional cry of a lark or the sound of crickets and frogs croaking and chirping in the distance. There was also another sound – that of the steady deep breathes from the Zora guardian God Lord JabuJabu.  
  
Slowly Ruto limped toward a set of four steps leading to a large platform with two square pillars on each end that was JabuJabu's feeding alter. Ruto reminisced about how JabuJabu once swallowed her after Ganondorf had done something terribly vile to him, and then seven years later when Zoras Domain froze over and he was turned into a large block of ice sunken at the bottom of Zoras Fountain. When Link destroyed Morpha, it in turn allowed JabuJabu to unthaw and as a result the rest of Zoras Domain was returned to normal. Since his restoration, he continued to guard the Zoras silently.  
  
Ruto stood on the platform and looked at JabuJabu for a few moments. The God resembled what appeared to be a huge whale. He had large wide blue lips that were pressed near to the edge of the platform, and he floated in the water and looked at her with his round blue eyes. Worn on his head was a delicate embroidered covering, and every breath he took in Ruto could hear. It sounded relaxed and almost rhythmic because of its consistency. Still, since the day she had been sucked inside him, she didn't venture as close to him as she used to.  
  
As the minutes passed, Ruto looked around Zoras Fountain and wondered where Misu was since she couldn't see him anywhere on JabuJabu's alter. It was called Zoras Fountain because the water from it flowed into Zoras Domain, and there was also a Great Fairy Fountain hidden in the far rocky wall on the east side. Other than that, it was basically large pool of water that was home to JabuJabu and very sacred to the Zoras.  
  
After unsuccessfully finding him at the alter, Ruto walked back into the shallow water and went to her left where the water grew deep. A huge rock was in the center of the lake and near it was a fallen tree that arched high above the water. Ruto quickly caught sight of a white figure sitting on the arch of the fallen tree, and knew it was Misu. His long gold-scaled tailfin was in full view because his back was toward her. Ruto could see his legs dangling off the edge of the tree and he didn't seem to notice her presence in Zoras Fountain. She wanted to call out to him, but for some reason she thought to remain quiet and approach instead.  
  
Ruto limped toward him, and was being extra careful to not apply too much pressure on her sore foot. When the water grew too deep for her to go any further, she kicked her left foot off the ground and swam to where he was. She fully submerged herself and went forward slowly, because it pained her to swim. When Ruto finally made it to the left end of the fallen tree, she surfaced with a splash that caused Misu to notice her and turn his head in her direction.  
  
He looked down at her with his dark eyes, but said nothing, his face expressionless. Ruto stared back at him in disbelief, wondering why he was so quiet. She climbed onto the fallen arch shaped tree and walked toward him until she found a suitable place next to him and saw down and dangled her legs over the water beside his. Misu turned his face away and looked down into the water, his eyes scanning its surface as the last rays of the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. Ruto gazed at him anyway; her thoughts jumbled on why he was so solemn...but he was always solemn, and had been since they married. Perhaps he was unhappy after all about being married to her, or maybe the water serpent had traumatized him. Ruto wondered how he even survived, or how he knew where the exit was.  
  
Upset to see him upset, she touched his arm gently and watched his face turn toward hers so they were only a few inches apart from each other's. She couldn't stand his silence anymore, and spoke to him with concern, her eyes gazing into his.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Misu sighed shakily and shrunk away from her touch. Silence followed for a long time but he didn't look away from her. It wasn't until Ruto started expressing the fact she was upset on her face and in her eyes that he finally spoke to her in his cool and calm voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Ruto – for everything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She said in shock, confused as to what he meant. Misu's mouth parted slightly as though trying to say something that pained him greatly, but the words were refusing to come. Ruto urged him to speak with her eyes, which softened from shock to understanding as he spoke to her gently.  
  
"It was my fault you entered Lake Hylia and put yourself in danger. If I hadn't been dwelling there so long and making you more worried, this whole thing wouldn't have happened...you wouldn't have had to go through so much to save our people and I. I am a fool for that, as well as for making such inappropriate romantic implications at the wrong time and leaving you to feel awkward and disgusted with me." Ruto shook her head, thinking it was all in the past and couldn't be changed. She wanted to look toward the future – their future. Even if he did make mistakes, everyone did and she had made several too many in her lifetime. She felt sympathetic toward him, but she was tired of talking about things that couldn't be changed. She spoke to him reassuringly, trying in her own way to make him feel better.  
  
"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive right now, and neither would any Zora. You are a hero to me, because you selflessly saved my life and tried to protect me. Although I sometimes can be too proud to admit it...you are more to me than just a husband..."  
  
Misu fell silent, and looked at her as though believing every word she said, but still unsure of some things. Ruto wanted to reach out to him, but she wasn't sure how. Before she could even think of a way, he responded gently.  
  
"More to you than a husband? How? I thought...you didn't want to be married to me. I was even told by your father that he was going to allow you to divorce me if you wanted to. Didn't he mention that to you...?"  
  
"Yes he did,"  
  
Ruto said, trying to explain what exactly happened and wasn't surprised by the look of confusion that swept across his face as his eyes looked into hers hard. Ruto understood that was what had been bothering him so much. He must have thought she would tell her father she would divorce him after all she had been though, but now he found she didn't.  
  
"However...I told him I wished to keep my vows with you. You are worthy of being my husband, even if I may not be worthy of being your wife because of my demanding ways and harsh temper. I don't mean to be that way, its just...I don't know...at first I found you to be arrogant and far too cold, but now..."  
  
A slight smile spread across her lips and she paused. Misu appeared to be extremely surprised, but he kept his cool to allow her to finish. Ruto was embarrassed by what she was telling him, because she had to set aside her pride and admit her feelings to someone she barely knew. He was her husband though, and they were to remain married, which meant they would have to share things with one another sooner or later. Ruto wanted it to be now, early in their relationship, so it would be more enjoyable for them both.  
  
"I have changed my opinion of you, Misu. I should quit being so childish by judging others before I get to know them, and you are a good example of that. I...I think I...really...care about you."  
  
The words came out slowly, but when she finished Ruto felt her cheeks flush. She felt so corny and predictable, but she couldn't think of any other way then to just tell him. One thing she hated most was anything indecisive or indirect, and especially when it circled around her personal life. Misu said nothing at first, looking at her with his dark sparkling eyes, and the Zora princess realized the sky had darkened and the full moon was slowly rising and illuminating him in a dim gorgeous yet mysterious white glow. The light from the moon reflected off the calm rippling waters of Zoras Fountain, and they had the whole place to themselves – minus JabuJabu, who certainly wasn't listening anyway.  
  
"I never thought you would ever feel that way about me princess..."  
  
Misu said quietly, his smooth calm voice speaking to her in barely a whisper, and for a moment she thought she had imagined him saying it. His mouth moved articulately when he spoke, and his attention was focused on her and only her. Still, he remained calm and collected, but she sensed he was losing control of his emotions. Even though he was struggling to contain how he felt, he never looked away from her. The Zora prince spoke softly to her though didn't dare touch her just yet.  
  
"You...you are so brave – much braver than I. I couldn't have done the things you did in the water serpent's lair. You fought ferocious beasts, explored the unknown and went though pain and despair...and came out alive. The only beneficial thing I did was break the boulder blocking the underwater passage into Zoras Domain – and that was by using that trident I found lodged into the serpent's neck. I am as nothing in comparison to you."  
  
"Don't say that about yourself. You are not nothing,"  
  
Ruto found herself saying, while overwhelmed by the moment and distained by how he loathed himself and admired her. She didn't think anyone could – or would – admire her for anything. Many Zoras secretly thought she was an arrogant selfish little brat, who demanded too much of her people for little in return. She didn't even know the trident was powerful enough to break boulders too...but if it could tear through the scaled skin of the water serpent, it could tear through anything. It crossed her mind to wonder where the trident was now, but she had a feeling Misu would have looked after it while she regained her strength. As to not distract herself with things that didn't matter anymore, her mind thought hard to focus on her husband and she soon added in to her previous words.  
  
"Misu, you are my husband. You are the prince of the Zoras, and heir to the throne. You are also...someone I love...unless my love means nothing to you?"  
  
She knew she was testing him, but she was also trying to snap him out of his self-loathing. Misu looked at her almost in shock, as if she had struck a chord in his heart. Ruto never knew he was so sensitive until now, and it almost made her regret her words until he said desperately, his voice quavering under his bubbling emotions as his calm cool nature was about to be set aside.  
  
"No! Your love...means everything to me. I just wasn't expecting you to ever feel that way about me...our marriage was an arranged one after all."  
  
Then the first sign of his emotions appeared, when a small smile crossed his lips. Ruto was overjoyed to finally see some expression in his face as she had never seen any emotions expressed by him. Well...emotions that weren't driven by the male Zora nature that is. When he smiled, the cold seriousness seemed to wash away and be replaced by a more expressive Zora that had been contained secretly inside all his life. Ruto also realized she still had his necklace, which was rightfully his, and whispered quietly as she slowly, removed it from her neck.  
  
"I found this inside the water serpent's lair. It belongs to you, you wore it the day we married..."  
  
She lifted it up and then slowly but gracefully placed it around his neck. She had to lean in a bit since he was taller than she was, and held the chain of the necklace with bother of her hands at the back. Misu lifted his tail fin to help her slip it around his neck, and when it was placed there she didn't remove her arms from the chain and they were positioned around the back of his neck. Misu's eyes widened slightly as he felt her chest brush against his, until he finally let go of being so conservative and gave in to his emotions.  
  
Their eyes locked once more and Ruto saw Misu move his face toward her until she felt a cool but soft sensation when their lips met. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed her chest hard into his chest, holding her so tightly but gently it seemed he would never let go of her, and they would remain in such a beautiful place as though frozen in time. If only she had the power to control time like the Hero of Time...she would make this moment last forever, Ruto thought but then cleared her mind. It was their first kiss and it wouldn't be their last.  
  
The moment seemed too short when they parted for a second until giving in fully when their lips met in a series of gentle soft kisses. Ruto's fins fluttered as her heart raced the first few times, but slowed, as she grew accustomed to the new experience. Why...why did she love him so? Why did she now care for someone she originally rejected? It wouldn't make sense to any logical onlooker (if anyone actually saw them together) but to Ruto it made perfect sense for reasons she couldn't even begin to explain.  
  
They kissed for a long time, as the moon slowly rose high into the sky and into their view, silhouetting them both under its mystical pale light. Misu moved closer to try and make it easier to kiss her, since they were sitting on a tree which proved to be a little bit awkward, but when he moved he slipped to the edge of the branch and fell off – unintentionally taking Ruto with him because she still had her arms around his neck. They plunged feet first into the water, and submerged under into dark depths.  
  
Under the water Ruto saw his dark eyes gleam from the light of the moon, and a horrified expression appeared on his face. Together they kicked for the surface, and when they finally surfaced they looked at each other and realized their expressions were almost exactly alike. Then, another shocking event occurred when Misu's horrification turned into a broad smile as his merry laughter filled the air. Ruto stared at him, at first feeling slightly irritated because the mood had been ruined, until she saw the brighter side of things and quickly realized just how ridiculous it must have looked. Two Zora lovers making out under the moon, until one tried to move closer but slipped off and took the other with him into the water.  
  
She was surprised when she found herself laughing with him, and they continued laughing until it slowly died off into silence and Misu swam to her in the water and wrapped his body around hers and kissed her tenderly. Ruto knew now what a wonderful Zora he truly was, and he had such a charming laugh and smile she couldn't help but feel deeply in love with him. Everything he did was always for noble but down to earth purposes, and as they continued kissing her infatuation over him continued to grow.  
  
Ruto gently pulled him underwater with her and their lips met constantly. The water only enhanced their experience, and for moments they would remain upright kissing before they would occasionally twist on their sides in the water while still grasping onto each other tightly and keeping their bodies pressed together. Their fins flared excitedly as their emotions rose, and their gills moved rapidly to take in more oxygen and positive energy their acts induced into the water. It is said a male and female Zora in intense courtship for the first time would give off a strange but wonderful energy that would help them in later love experiences. Ruto could think nothing less of Misu than that he was the most handsome and loving Zora she had ever known, and ever would know. It was strange to feel so strongly for him, but it was destiny...  
  
They performed such acts for at least an hour, but during that time every twist and turn of their bodies made it something new and exciting. There actions were flamed by love, but it was a courting love and nothing more...yet. Zoras mated underwater by doing similar acts, but their intentions were also fueled by a need to reproduce, as well as love. For now, they were satisfied with how things were going.  
  
Finally they were ready to head back to Zoras Domain, after swimming peacefully underwater around Zoras Fountain in a contented silence to relax their muscles and slow their heart rate. Misu's gold scales shimmered under the moon, which made Ruto wonder why his scales were different from all the other Zoras. Perhaps that was why he was considered sort of a loner, but it didn't matter – that was probably why he was the champion diver out of any Zora in Zora history.  
  
Ruto and Misu walked out of the water, still holding hands, and together they left Zoras Fountain. No one would be told of what they did, but Ruto secretly hoped to experience more of that kind of love from her husband. Never in her life had she felt so alive, so wonderful...especially after the pain and fear she had gone through. A time of peace settled, and perhaps it would last for a while longer...  
  
**Author's end of chapter note** hehe! I hoped you liked that. Don't worry; I won't make it go much farther than that. Anything suggestive would force me to make the rating higher, and I'm not sure if that would be a good idea unless I get reviews telling me to go a bit deeper into their relationship, which I can do if you want. I hope you didn't think it was corny or predictable; I tried to make it in depth so hopefully it worked out...as for the falling of the tree thing, that was to add a bit of humor ^_^ 


	10. Unexpected Encounters

Ruto struggled profusely, her heart pounding in her chest. All around her, Zoras Domain was being destroyed. The high rising cavernous walls crumbled apart as a mysterious creature cloaked in darkness slashed at the walls with its long spiked tail. She was trapped under the water beneath a fallen boulder, and could only look up in horror into the monster's glowing emerald eyes...hearing screams...the screams of the Zoras as they fled in terror-  
  
All of a sudden, she was thrown back into Reality. Ruto screamed and sat up in her underwater bed, her gills opening and closing rapidly and fins flaring in the water. It was only a dream. In fright she broke to the surface, got out of the water and ran to the doorway of her room and looked out into Zoras Domain. Zoras milled about in the hallway, and some waved at her merrily until she turned and went back inside her room. Everything was as it should be. No one was screaming or running in terror, the walls were not caved in and broken. She had confirmed to herself that it was still a dream.  
  
Although it may have been her imagination gone wrong, Ruto felt too wound up over it to go back to sleep. Her foot hurt though, because she had acted too quickly on it and it was still injured. Ruto winced in pain and touched her injured webbed foot lightly with one of her hands, but she couldn't stand staying in her room any longer. Slowly, she limped out of the room and into the hallways of Zoras Domain.  
  
A group of male Zoras loitering near her doorway instantly stopped their discussion about the fish in Lake Hylia and looked at her curiously. Ruto knew they must have seen her look into the hallway minutes earlier, and were probably wondering why she looked so scared. In her opinion, she was suspicious as to why they chose to stay so close to her room when they could go almost anywhere else in Zoras Domain to talk. They were probably trying to spy on her, and see if her experience inside the Serpent's Lair changed her as drastically as some Zoras said. Ruto despised being the center of everyone's attention all the time after she came back to Zoras Domain. Even in the safety of her room, she wasn't protected from the scrutiny of her fellow Zoras.  
  
"Are you ok princess?"  
  
One of the males asked with an icy politeness. Ruto melted through his exterior as if dumping a bottle of blue fire on red ice, and could tell of his falsehood. She knew he probably thought she was crazy, either that or had the nerve to think she lied about defeating the evil water serpent. It was then it dawned on her as to who he was – he was a long time rival of Misu in the diving competition. Once she remembered his rivalry with Misu, his name came to her mind – Zale. Now that she remembered him, it was hard to forget about him. Zale disrespected her several times before and she never liked him. Even though he was at least three times more arrogant than she thought Misu was, in her mind he was also cruel. Zale had no respect for anyone in Zoras Domain except himself, which made her wonder why almost everyone gravitated to him like dolphins to a school of fish. It annoyed Ruto greatly, but she would not be like everyone else, and she would never have a conversation with someone like him.  
  
With equal coldness, Ruto held her head high and glared at him with her piercing purple eyes. Surprisingly, Zale was not an overly large Zora and looked very average to anyone who first saw him. However, if you wandered close enough to him it was easy to notice he had shining diamond shaped silver scales all over his back and head fin, and almost abnormally strong and powerful limbs. Many female Zoras were attracted to Zale because of his silver scales, especially when he bragged that his scales helped him dive deeper than all the other Zoras. Ruto wanted to get even with him somehow for his bouts of disrespect toward her, but she knew now wasn't the time.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I would not acquire any assistance from someone like you, Zale."  
  
Ruto responded between gritted teeth, before she moved to pass them. Zale looked at his three other Zora companions and when Ruto came close to him he held up one of his hands in front of her, stopping her in place. Ruto took in a deep breath and looked into his shining eyes, eyes so dark they resembled an empty black abyss.  
  
"Let me pass."  
  
She managed to say calmly, feeling her temper boil in her veins. Zale smiled at her apparent anger, and moved his hand away. Before Ruto could move again, he quickly said mockingly, trying to tempt her into an argument with him.  
  
"So Ruto, how are things going with Misu, the gold scaled Zora freak you call your husband? Have you 'bonded' with him yet, or are you both incompetent in that area of our Zora culture?"  
  
Ruto's eyes flashed in anger, and trying to remain expressionless as to not give him satisfaction in making her upset. Since Zale and Misu were long time rivals from what she heard other Zoras say, Zale had reason now to torment her because she was married to Misu. He knew it wasn't her choice though, but probably found out she turned her father's proposal of divorcing Misu down. The rivalry between Zale and Misu had escalated to being more than just that, mainly on Zale's part because he took the competition far too seriously.  
  
Not only was he Misu's rival and enemy, but he was her enemy now as well. Ruto hated thinking of it like that, but there was no other way of putting it. The only reason why he didn't pick on her as much as he tried picking on Misu and other innocent Zoras was because she was the princess, and she had enough power to banish him from Zoras Domain if she truly wished to. Thus, he stuck to the occasional nasty comment about her. Ruto flared her fins at him, never looking away once, as she snapped harshly.  
  
"Misu is not a "freak" as you would call him because of his gold scales, which are far more fetching and attractive than yours. Every year since the day you entered the competition Misu has won, and outranked you no matter how hard you try. If you ever ask about my personal affairs with Misu again, I will ensure you shall be punished greatly for speaking so disrespectfully to me!" She wanted to smirk when he hesitated and said nothing in response, and for once she was glad she was the Zora princess and had such authority over someone like him.  
  
"I have nothing further to say to you Zale."  
  
Ruto finished victoriously, and continued on her way to the main area of Zoras Domain. From behind her she heard Zale mutter bitterly to his companions that she was a coward who never defeated the water serpent at all. She knew she could have spun around angrily and punished him then and there for defying her again, but it was the way he was and she didn't want all the Zoras to think she was being bossy in ordering him around, which was what Zale would convince everyone to think.  
  
Putting that incident behind her as she did Zale himself, Ruto stood overlooking the water filled area. A torrent of water rushed down the waterfall and hit the calm waters below in a spray of white bubbles and mist. A few Zoras mingled in the area, and when seeing her they predictably waves and called out compliments to her. Ruto then noticed her husband standing at the top of the waterfall as he usually did, practicing his dives and acrobatics. Fortunately he didn't see her, though she remembered what they did the night before and wished so much to be with him. That would have to wait though, since Ruto wanted to have some time to herself first. She definitely didn't look forward to the great feast in her honor that was happening in the evening.  
  
Half-heartedly Ruto walked to the exit of Zoras Domain, and into the bright morning sun. The waterfall blocking the entrance to Zoras Domain flowed powerfully downward in a spray of heavy mist more dense than the waterfall inside her home. The torrent of water was too strong for her to merely leap across onto the thin rocky bridges in front of it, so she was forced to dive downward into the river. Ruto plunged into the cold clear waters of the river and allowed its current to carry her downstream. She stayed under the surface of the water and floated on her back and closed her eyes, trying to relax and keep her thoughts blank.  
  
She didn't know how long she remained that way floating downstream, nor was she worried about where she was going since as a child she would often let herself be carried by the current and always ended up in the moat of the castle in Hyrule Field. The sun blazed brightly in the sky, until suddenly it seemed to disappear and her body felt cool. In alarm Ruto opened her eyes to see what was going on. What she saw took her breath away and caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest.  
  
She had just floated beyond the pillar on the land part of Zoras River and entered Hyrule Field from around a sharp corner. Some of the land projected into the river close to where she was floating. Standing at the very edge of it was none other than Link, the Hero of Time. His mare Epona stood grazing behind him and Ruto was at such an angle in the water that the horse's figure blocked out the light in her direction.  
  
Ruto couldn't believe it was he, the man she was formerly engaged to. Link stood tall and foreboding, his sword drawn and held tightly in one hand. His face expressed a cold seriousness that made Ruto feel very nervous. The young man's mouth was a straight line and his piercing blue eyes looked into hers, hinting slight surprise that he cleverly concealed. She knew for sure it was Link, since he held the legendary Master Sword, wore a mirrored shield on his back and was donned in his noticeable green tunic, white tights, gold gauntlets, green hat and thick brown boots. A warm breeze blew in his face, ruffling his long honey colored bangs.  
  
Why was he near the river's edge? Ruto secretly wanted to think he was waiting for her, as if he knew she would be floating downstream somehow. In her heart she still had a place for him, but through all the battles she endured, she learned to harden her feelings and understand he wasn't meant for her. Just by gazing at his face, Ruto knew the battles and fears he endured had taken its toll on his character. She should have known that when he unexpectedly found her in the water temple. Link seemed almost...cold...and distant in his emotions. She knew so little about him though, the only way she could confirm her suspicions was by being the first to speak, since he didn't look like he would say anything to her.  
  
"Link...?"  
  
Ruto said in shock, watching for a sign his expression would change, but it didn't. Link moved slightly toward her in recognition, and she was glad he hadn't forgotten about her. The Hero of Time's gaze never left her, but it was still cold and icy. Finally after a momentary silence, Link said to Ruto's amazement.  
  
"Yes Ruto, it is I, Link. I have been looking for you since you left the sacred realm. However...when I went to Zoras Domain to find you, I was told you disappeared..."  
  
Ruto gasped, taken aback by what he said. She thought she was being foolish to think he might have been looking for her, but in fact it was true! She wasn't sure what to say, and her words came out choked with her surprise as emotions filled her heart and mind, wondering what he did after he defeated Morph and Ganondorf...  
  
"A vicious lake dwelling serpent attacked my people, and I went inside its lair to rescue my husband and prevent the destruction of Zoras Domain..."  
  
Link shifted slightly, and she could sense relief wash over him despite his coldness.  
  
"You are married?"  
  
He asked quietly, seeming amazed by what she did though distracted by the word  
  
"husband" she used in her explanation. Ruto nodded and replied calmly, trying not to convince herself to feel guilty about being wed to Misu and not Link.  
  
"Yes, recently actually. I was hoping you would be the guest of honor there, but I suppose your duty as Hero of Time kept you away, didn't it?"  
  
Ruto knew it was not only that which kept him away from Zoras Domain – it was most likely her as well, since she tried to force him to marry her. It wasn't right and she knew it, and her foolish actions may have cost her his trust. Link needed the Zoras Sapphire to open the seal in the Temple of Time, so it wasn't his fault for taking it anyway and not exactly understanding what she was talking about when she said she would give it only to the man who would be her husband. Besides, it wasn't like it was a formal thing either, and Ruto had made the mistake of taking it way too seriously. She was young though, and she didn't fully understand Link or that he was about to sacrifice his childhood so he could be sent forward in time to save all of Hyrule and awaken as the Hero of Time.  
  
After they parted ways in the sacred realm, it donned on Ruto that it wouldn't be fair for Link to sacrifice his adult years as well because he was already forced to do such heroic things and lose a part of what made him innocent. She owed him respect enough to understand why their destines forbid them to be together and that she needed to move on and think of him as her hero and her friend. She was married now, to a Zora she loved, and that was all she really needed. Ruto suspected Link had a secret affection for the Princess Zelda anyway, but she kept it to herself since it wasn't any of her business.  
  
"I apologize for not coming as you requested."  
  
Link said mechanically, and Ruto realized he probably thought she was guilt tripping him or something. During the times she encountered him, he had done more than enough for her. Ruto didn't mean her last statement to come across that way to him, and it was actually supposed to be a hinted joke. She wanted to shake her head at herself for being so stupid as to joke about something like that, and quickly added in to cover her mistake.  
  
"Of course Link, you didn't have to come, I was forced to Marry Misu but we are quite happy together. Its just that I haven't seen you in ages, and I've been wondering what happened to you since the fall of Ganondorf."  
  
Link looked at her curiously, though didn't say anything. Ruto thought he probably was afraid she would say something foolish like: even though I'm married to Misu, I really wish I was married to you, or something along those lines. She hated how her past actions made such an impact on what he thought of her, but it was by her own doing. When Ruto didn't say anything either, and there was no indication she thought that on her face, Link finally replied.  
  
"Your actions are commendable, I know how difficult it is to face unknown dangers."  
  
"Why...are you here then Link?"  
  
Ruto asked looking at him and the longer their eyes met the harder she found it was for her to maintain her composure. She felt if she unleashed too many emotions she would look like a weak coward in front of him, since he seemed to be able to contain himself easily and keep his firm expression. Link moved closer to her, until his boots sank into the water and he stood in front of her. They were almost equal in height, but Ruto was slightly taller than him. Ruto knew he could see the anticipation burning in her eyes, as she wondered why he was such a mysterious and cold person. Link seemed to know now that she no longer wanted him to be her husband, and when he spoke again this time his voice sounded slightly more relaxed, as if talking to a friend he hadn't seen in a long while.  
  
"I came because I saw you floating downstream as I rode on my horse. I have something that belongs to you, something that is rightfully yours."  
  
Ruto frowned in wonderment, and began to wonder what he was talking about, until she spoke her thoughts to him slowly.  
  
"Something...belonging to me? What do you mean?"  
  
Link's cold blue eyes shone for a second while he reached into a small pouch at his waist and pulled out a familiar object. The sun's light bounced off of it and Ruto instantly felt overwhelmed with familiarity for it – it was the Zoras Sapphire. The sapphires glowed with a mysterious blue light as Link took Ruto's right hand in his and placed the object in her palm.  
  
"I have already awoken as the Hero of Time, so I no longer need to keep the Zoras Sapphire. I want to give it back to you since it is, as you put it, your most precious possession..."  
  
Ruto clutched the jewel tightly, but at the same time didn't want Link's hand to let go of hers. His words were so kind and noble; she couldn't help but be momentarily swept away. They stood looking at each other in silence, and for a time Ruto didn't know what to say. It seemed whenever she was around Link she never knew what words she had to speak. When she didn't say anything, she saw Link look at her in realization that he was still holding her hand, and he quickly let go and turned to his mare. Ruto was surprised to find how could his hands were until the strange icy feeling disappeared when he no longer held her hand in his.  
  
Link didn't say anything further to her, and Ruto was desperate to find out more about the mysterious young Hylian who wore Kokiri style clothes. She would hate herself if she let him take off and never saw him again, and before she could stop herself she cried out suddenly.  
  
"Please wait!"  
  
She said those words just as Link was readying to mount Epona, and he appeared startled by her outcry, though expectedly kept it hidden in his cold expression. Ruto watched hopefully as the Hero of Time turned and looked at her before questioning.  
  
"You do not wish for me to leave?"  
  
Ruto shook her head, thinking that was the last thing she wanted him to do. She wasn't sure what more she could ask of him, but remembered the feast the Zoras were holding that evening. It seemed stupid to ask Link if he would join her, but she thought she might as well try anyway and hear his words once more before he rode away.  
  
"Link...there is a feast tonight in celebration of the destruction of the water serpent. You probably have other...things...you must do, but I would be honored if you would attend."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, but then walked toward her again and said to her surprise, his expression softening just slightly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to accept your invitation. It's been a while since I've had a decent meal..."  
  
She didn't expect for him accept, and at first she just stood staring at him in disbelief until she realized she was being quite rude. Ruto thought Link was probably smiling underneath his cold expression, and secretly she was overjoyed to have him with her.  
  
"Thank you Link...for everything."  
  
Ruto said in nearly a whisper, as Link walked passed her and into the water. For a moment he had to swim at the surface, but he quickly made it to the dry land on the other side that led along Zora's River. Ruto had to hurry to catch up to him, and when he passed her he acknowledged her thanks with a swift nod of his head. His eyes stared directly in front of him as he walked, and Ruto followed until she got enough courage to walk beside him. There were so many questions in her mind, and the first one she asked seemed quite foolish.  
  
"What about your horse? Won't she wander away?"  
  
Link looked at her as though wondering why she asked that, and dismissed it with the same seriousness he always spoke with.  
  
"No, Epona knows to wait for my return."  
  
His answers were so direct it made Ruto nervous to say anything further until they reached Zoras Domain. As they made their way there though, Link was the one who began asking questions. The young man didn't seem to mind getting in and out of the water, and his tunic would quickly dry off under the bright morning sunlight. When they had to swim across a particularly deep area, his strong arms and legs carried him across with ease, and he didn't bother to use the fallen logs instead of swimming.  
  
When they reached dry land again, Link stopped and turned to Ruto before asking carefully, trying to make conversation with the Zora princess.  
  
"Why did you not remain in the sacred realm with the other sages?" Ruto was surprised he asked, since not many knew she was even a sage in the first place. She watched his steel like eyes gaze into hers, and saw water dripping from his bangs and down his muscular body. A tight long sleeved shirt hidden under his tunic and gauntlets covered his arms, and by merely glancing at it she could see every curve and swell of his strong muscles underneath. Pearly white tights covered his legs and since he was wet the tights stuck to his legs and revealed his powerful calves and partly covered lower thighs. She noticed he had powerful broad shoulders and a hard looking chest, but she dare not get close to him. It was no wonder many women in Hyrule fell in love with him, and why he was a close friend of Princess Zelda.  
  
She was too stunned by his appearance to meet his gaze again, and turned her head away before closing her eyes gently, musing to herself and remembering his question. With a sigh, Ruto opened her eyes and said in a tone of voice that sounded distant and almost sad, but it was concealed so well Link would barely notice. The Hero of Time continued to look at her in the same manner, so cold yet serene. Like her, he was struggling with his emotions because so many battles had scarred him and made him nearly emotionless. That was one of the few things they shared, and one of the few things that was tearing them apart.  
  
"The water...it means everything to me. I couldn't leave it, not for all of Hyrule. As the sage of water I did my part to seal Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm, and I felt I no longer had a purpose in that place of infinite blackness. If I weren't allowed to return to my home, I would have probably died of loneliness. It is Zora instinct to survive no matter what, and returning to Zoras Domain was the only way I would keep myself alive. Yet even when I reside among my people again, I still feel out of place...and...alone."  
  
Link said nothing, and she hoped she got through to him. At first Ruto was skeptical her words made any impact on him at all because his serious expression didn't change, but when he turned his back on her and folded his arms across his chest, she knew her words must have meant something to him. For a while there was silence, and that didn't surprise Ruto, until Link's eyes shifted and looked at her in a way she had never seen before. For the first time since their encounter, his coldness gave way just enough so she could see through and all that was left was...sadness. His voice sounded in the air, which was surprisingly calm, and Ruto knew he was trying to cover it up.  
  
"I can relate to your experiences Ruto. More than you may ever know. Like you, I feel alone and lost from all society. I gave up my childhood – my innocence, to travel through time and endure pain, fear and rejection. I thought I was different from my Kokiri friends, but I never understood how greatly my differences were until I was told I wasn't a Kokiri at all but a Hylian. Now, none of the Kokiri recognize me or know who I am, and I can never go back."  
  
Ruto looked at him in shock, wondering why he was telling her these things. She thought he had a strong dislike for her, but now it seemed as if he found something they had in common and wanted to share it with her since he knew no one else. She listened intently as he continued. "After I defeated Ganon...Zelda...she offered to send me back in time so I could relive my childhood years and grow up again. No matter how much I longed to become a child, I knew I couldn't. Too many things scarred me, and I would never truly be a Kokiri, and the forest would seem so empty without Saria. I declined, and when Zelda and I parted ways, I began to wander through out Hyrule – alone. I don't know what I'm searching for, if anything, but I haven't found it yet."  
  
He turned fully around and looked into her eyes again, and Ruto wondered why using eye contact all the time was so important to him. Perhaps the only way he could experience his own emotions was by observing how others reacted. His eyes still looked as cold as steel, and she couldn't even begin to imagine the torment and pain he must have went though during his travels. Ruto thought Link looked as if he wanted to cry, but it seemed he wasn't allowing any tears to form in his eyes. She took note his eyes would be so beautiful and brilliant if he would only change his icy expression. Not wanting to make him feel worse, she spoke gently to him in an attempt to help him deal with his battle scars – and her own.  
  
"Sheik once told me after he saved me when Zoras Domain froze over that time flows like a river, and eventually all the scars we acquired in our lives will hurt less if we learn put things in the past and look to the future. I think we both need to do that Link, because if we try I know our scars will heal – even if they can't disappear, we will feel better in the end. That is all I have to say, because I trusted Sheik's words and still do."  
  
Link nodded, before continuing walking, but slower so Ruto could keep up with him. He sighed softly as though contemplating her words, until he said carefully.  
  
"Ruto, I hope you know that Sheik was Zelda in disguise?"  
  
Ruto smiled slightly, and shook her head, trying to make him see her point.  
  
"Yes, but its not about Sheik/Zelda or whoever. It's the message given, and it's important you understand that. If you do, perhaps it would help you move on. Of course its going to be difficult, I am not implying even you could do it within a matter of days, but it's the only way...and it will take time."  
  
"Your right. Even though I am the Hero of Time, I almost wish I could make the time it would take move faster so I could feel just a bit more like I used to before all of this happened."  
  
Link reminisced, and his blue eyes looked ahead as usual when he walked. Ruto was astounded to learn there was so much in depth things about him she never knew until now, and felt for the first time in her life she could actually relate to someone who wasn't a Zora. Non-Zora people usually mocked her because she had fins and gills, but he didn't seem to really care.  
  
"I should thank you Ruto, because you have given me valuable advice I could receive from no one else. Maybe it was you I was searching for all along, because you could tell me something that could comfort me. Thank you..."  
  
His voice drifted away in the last two words he spoke, and at that moment they reached the thunderous waterfall blocking the entrance to Zoras Domain. Link made his way up the thin rocky bridges until he reached the one in front of the waterfall and stood on the tablet of stone dug into it that bore the legendary triforce – the symbol of Hyrule's royal family. Ruto watched him remove a small light brown colored Ocarina from his pocket and bring the instrument to his lips. Seconds later a beautiful sonorous melody filled the air, with low and high tones Ruto knew as Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
Link played the song so perfectly and beautifully; Ruto listened to every note and felt almost disappointed when he finished. The great waterfall's torrent of water magically sliced in half to allow them passage into Zoras Domain. Link turned back and looked at her, his eyes glinting faintly for a moment, until he hopped across and disappeared inside. Ruto followed quickly behind, and the second she crossed the water fell heavily once more in an array of mist. 


	11. Time's Scar

**Author's Note** Hey everyone! Sorry, I forgot to leave an author's note at the beginning of my last chapter, so here's a few updates for you. Yes Link has been added into the story, and I almost wasn't going to have him involved until I got an idea as to what part he could play for Ruto and the Zoras. Also, I would sincerely appreciate any reviews for my other stories, especially The Legend of Volvagia since it only has 2 reviews and I've worked really hard to make a story for a boss like the dragon of the fire temple.  
  
Oh yes, I can't forget to thank my supportive "sponsors" – err I mean reviewers, for their input, and if it is possible please tell others about this story because I would always love to thank more people who are considerate enough to review and keep this story going!  
  
By the way...I did my first humor fic titled: "Kakariko Village hag teaches Chemistry" Please give it a chance and a read through, its not a really long story or anything but is basically written like short dialogue between characters. I would like to see if anyone shares my sense of humor toward LoZ, because I did get a rather nice response from flaminchica!  
  
Here are my responses to your reviews, since I would like to respond to each reviewer individually.  
  
Midnight* Starfire: Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I'm glad you liked how I added Link in and Ruto's dream at the beginning, which is a possible prediction of things to come. I usually make up stuff for my story as I go along based on an outline for things I actually want to have happen to the characters, and I was worried people would think the inclusion of Link would be either too predictable or not suited for the story since it mostly involved the Zoras. I'm glad I got a great response from you in regards to how this story is progressing it is much appreciated!  
  
Rainer Aquarias: You've been really nice to review every chapter I've come out with so far, and you always have something positive to say. You were also the one who asked if Link would be in this, which broadened my horizons and made me actually wonder if he could be in it after all, since at first I never really considered that possibility. As for Link's appearance and what could happen next, your thoughts could be confirmed...  
  
Flaminchica: Hey, thanks for your positive comments too! Not that I mind flames either, but I prefer constructive criticism as opposed to outright story bashing. I appreciate how you always anticipate my next chapter, which to me proves I'm doing well by keeping my reviewers wanting to read more. Besides, I think Link is really hot looking too, so I couldn't help but have him play some sort of role...even if he is a video game character, its nice to dream! (Also, thanks for adding me to author alert, as well as for reviewing my story on Volvagia and my humour fic...it is much appreciated!)  
  
LainieG304: Hey! Where have you been for my last chapter? Oh well, I hope you come back, and that you don't miss out on the action that's soon to come as well as to see what Link does. Thanks a lot though for being a really good reviewer, you seem to really like the romance I put in this fic, and that's awesome! I hope to read more reviews from you!  
  
When Ruto entered Zoras Domain, she saw Link standing at the edge of the high rising pathway overlooking her home. His blue eyes dimmed under the watery reflection of light on the walls, and he stared at the Zoras motionlessly. Ruto approached and stood next to him, though wasn't sure what she should say next. They silently watched the other Zoras swim and play in their watery realm, until Ruto felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and was surprised when she spun around and saw Kier looking at her with his dark mysterious eyes.  
  
Link seemed to have noticed Kier's presence before she did, and the Hero of Time stood silently looking at the tall muscular Zora as Kier's eyes shifted to him and looked him over curiously. The male Zora's eyes widened slightly at Link's serious cold expression, which caused Ruto to explain quickly.  
  
"Kier! What a pleasant surprise – this is my friend Link, we happened to see each other when I floated downstream, and I invited him to the feast this evening."  
  
Ruto purposely left out the part about Link being the one who defrosted Zoras Domain, since most Zoras were unfamiliar as to who exactly The Hero of Time was, and only knew that the Hero of Time was responsible for helping them. She suspected Link didn't need any more people trying to thank him, and that he felt the way she did and just wanted to move on with his life as normally as possible. Kier smiled warmly in greeting, as was the Zora way when meeting a guest of the royal family in their domain, before saying politely.  
  
"Link is it? Welcome, I am Kier, organizer and head of the diving competition in our fair home. It is a pleasant surprise that princess Ruto has asked someone other than a Zora to join in our celebration feast, however you will be duly accepted."  
  
"I thought it would be best to pay my respects for the deeds she hath done for her people...as well as Hyrule."  
  
Link said rigidly, while looking at the Zora in his usual cold gaze. Ruto sensed Link wasn't responding very well to Kier's politeness, and understood her Zora friend wasn't quite taken to the newcomer. Zoras were also, by nature, very reluctant to meet anyone outside Zoras Domain since they could come from anywhere and disrupt their peace. She hoped nothing like that would happen as a result of Link's arrival, and wished more than ever for the evening's feast to go smoothly – for once.  
  
"Ruto, Misu was looking for you."  
  
Kier said as his gaze turned to her and away from Link. Link stood in icy silence watching them as Kier addressed Ruto vaguely, since Link was in their presence.  
  
"Your father has also been looking for you too. He was hoping you would be more respectful to him and come when he asked, but no one could find you anywhere in Zoras Domain. You gave us all quite a scare..."  
  
The Zora princess wanted to roll her eyes at what he said, since she was tired of having to come to her father like some sort of possession when he asked for her presence. It wasn't a matter of her "lacking respect" for him, but he had that intense little problem of trying to control her life all the time.  
  
"Was he now? It seems funny to me how when I enter the lair of a water dwelling serpent no one seemed remotely aware of what was going on or scared in the least. After everyone was informed as to what I did, the second I venture out of Zoras Domain without giving anyone 'prior notice' everyone is worried sick. "  
  
Ruto said in exasperation, but it wasn't emphasized enough for Kier to notice. Ruto was more interested in introducing Link to her husband as opposed to attending to her father and listening to his words of "advice" that he gave her all the time. She couldn't help but also feel annoyed that her people were so protective of her now only because of the heroic things she did to save them.  
  
"Yes princess, you should go to him and discuss...Zora matters. I know you may be distressed by how you are tended to now more than ever before, but we only wish for the best and to ensure the safety of our princess and savoir."  
  
His words caused Ruto to sigh deeply and she acknowledged him silently, though wasn't ready to go to King Zora just yet. She, Link and Misu had things to discuss, and Ruto hadn't forgotten that she was still clutching the Zoras Sapphire in one hand. It surprised her how Kier didn't notice she was holding it, but in a way she didn't want him to - or anyone else other than her husband.  
  
"I hope to see you and your...friend at the feast. Farewell then."  
  
Kier said to them both, before turning to the water below and making a graceful dive into it that resulted in a resounding splash. Ruto wasn't surprised he didn't make further conversation with Link, and the only reason why he left so quickly was obvious because he wasn't comfortable around someone who wasn't a Zora. Moments after he left, Ruto looked at Link and saw him eye her graciously until he said quietly.  
  
"You didn't tell him what I did for your people..."  
  
"I feared it would derive too much attention away from the feast and toward you. I didn't want to disrespect you by telling everyone and making you feel awkward. I'm sorry for the cold reception...it is unfortunate my people can't be more welcoming to those who are not Zoras..."  
  
Link's solemn expression didn't change after hearing her apologetic words, but Ruto guessed he was probably relieved to have some peace without anyone rushing to thank him for all he'd done. If they were going to move on in their lives, going about things as naturally as possible was the first step. His very presence in Zoras Domain would stir conversation though, so it wasn't like they needed to attract any more attention than what was already being given. Link's cold gaze returned to Zoras Domain, and Ruto watched him in awe for a moment until she heard him speak once more, his voice still sounding much the same.  
  
"It has been a while since I last came here...everything has returned to how it used to be."  
  
Ruto didn't want it to have changed a single bit since Ganondorf cast the winter spell and froze everything, which was why she was glad when Link himself was confirming her home was fully back to normal. Even though he didn't live there, he was observant enough to note changes to it if there were any. Ruto nodded once and said gently, her voice drifting away as she admired the beauty of Zoras Domain. With its crystal clear waters, flowing waterfall, mysterious aurora and warm paradise appeal.  
  
"I know you don't need to hear this, but I wish to tell you myself what all Zoras are grateful for. Zoras Domain has regained what was once lost all because of you, Link. Without your help...I don't know what would have become of my people. For a brief time before I met you in the Water Temple, I realized I was the last Zora left in Hyrule since the rest were trapped under the ice. It's a strange thing to suddenly wake up to one day...but now..."  
  
A weak smile spread across her lips, as her purple eyes twinkled slightly when they rested on Link. He said nothing to interrupt her but when it was clear she had nothing more to say on the subject, he said understandingly, though hinted yet again with a torn sadness in his cold calm voice.  
  
"I can imagine. During the seven years I slept, I was completely unaware of the horror that consumed Hyrule. Now that Ganondorf is sealed within the Evil Realm, I no longer seem to have a purpose...except to linger in places I don't feel I belong in anymore."  
  
Link's eyes drifted to the clear waters below from the worn path on which they stood, and in Ruto's opinion he seemed to be struggling silently about whether or not he should continue with what he wanted to tell her. As to not make him uncomfortable sharing things he didn't really want to share, she said reassuringly.  
  
"Link...if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand. Some things are better kept to one's self."  
  
Link's eyes snapped back to her quickly, and he shook his head. The cold side of his personality returned, and his eyes regained their steel like colour. It was faintly evident that he didn't want to seem weak by being so emotional in front of her. His mouth curved slightly downward as his brow furrowed in thought, though when he spoke his voice was cold and almost resentful.  
  
"Since Hyrule returned to peace, several people have asked me whether or not I shall wed in my lifetime. The thought never crossed my mind until now, and I think anyone who would ask such a thing is ridiculous. Perhaps they think my duty is over, and what lies ahead for me is a family life...but I don't think I am the right kind of person for that. I have seen too much bloodshed, and cannot settle down long enough to remain in one place. I know some wish for me to have an heir to my legacy, but I am uncertain..."  
  
Ruto was surprised to learn this side of him, and that he even thought about marriage and the things that seemed normal in everyday life. She sensed he had negative feelings toward all of it, which made her wonder why – although she too had felt the same way before she was wed to Misu. A question crossed her mind, one she could not set aside, and before she could catch herself the words spilled from her mouth.  
  
"I have heard from across Hyrule you are in love with Princess Zelda...is this true?"  
  
Link's eyes widened slightly at her question, and he turned away from her, seeming to hide his embarrassment over what she just said by not allowing her to see the expression of shock on his face. Ruto was quickly ashamed for asking that, and apologized quietly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, that's none of my business. You have already told me enough personal things, and I have no right to be prying any further into your life."  
  
She waited tensely, and her eyes looked at the ground in utter shame. She shouldn't have done that, and she may have set their apparent friendship back to where it started. However, when her eyes shifted from the ground after a long intense silence, she noticed Link had turned around without making a noise and was looking at her intently, his face expressionless though not angry. Ruto took in a steady breath and the two looked at each other until Link surprisingly gave an answer to her question.  
  
"Zelda...she and I...we have a deep friendship, that's all."  
  
It may have not been obvious, but Ruto could tell behind his icy blue gaze he was hiding something from her, but he had every right to. The Zora princess wasn't apt to giving in to his coldness, and knew he had a secret affection for Zelda, just as she thought. His reluctance to even talk about it made her change the subject, especially when she realized she hadn't talked to Misu all day.  
  
"I would like you to meet my husband Link, if I can figure out where he went..."  
  
With Link following silently behind, Ruto walked down the passageways of Zoras Domain in search of her husband. A few times she stopped to ask Zoras in the area if they had seen him, and it wasn't until they wandered inside the shop did she get an answer. Ruto stood in front of the counter and asked the Zora shopkeeper where her husband was. Link waited patiently, leaning on the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and his usual cold expression worn on his face.  
  
"Ah Misu!"  
  
Said the shopkeeper energetically, as Ruto listened though felt hurried because she didn't want to keep Link waiting, for fear of annoying him.  
  
"He was looking for you a while ago, but when he told me he realized you went somewhere on your own, he said he would be waiting for you at the top of the waterfall."  
  
Ruto nodded and left, Link still following silently behind. She was growing accustomed to his lack of conversation, and to her he seemed like a dark shadow that went with her as she made her way to the waterfall. She knew Link would have to speak to her father when they had to pass through the throne room in order to reach the short tunnel leading to the water fall on its left side.  
  
Together they climbed the steps leading to the throne room, and Ruto dare not look back at Link – the sight of his serious expression was enough to keep her looking ahead. When they reached the top of the steps, King Zora was as usual sitting on his throne like ledge, but when he saw Ruto arrive he exclaimed with relief.  
  
"Ruto! Where have you been? I was so worried-"  
  
"Father, I have brought a guest who will attend the feast."  
  
She interrupted, and stepped aside so her father could catch sight of the figure standing silently behind her in the shadows of the stairwell. King Zora stared hard for a moment, and when he recognized it was Link she was talking about, he blinked several times and beckoned him forward.  
  
"Ah! Yes, Link! I have not seen you for a long time, but I have not forgotten what you did for my people – and my daughter. Come forward, I wish to speak with you."  
  
Ruto couldn't blame Link for being reluctant in showing himself to her father, and she found her father to sometimes be an embarrassment on her character since he was so large and strongly resembled a fish more than a person. Link said nothing at first, and walked slowly toward King Zora until he reached the platform in front of him and stood looking up at him with the same cold expression. Finally, a few words escaped his mouth as he said with icy respect.  
  
"What do you wish of me sire?"  
  
King Zora gave Link a slight smile, but the Hero of Time didn't seem impressed in the least by the way he continued to sit on his throne all day and had since the young man first visited the Zoras when he was a child. Ruto although respectful of her father, wished he were more...elegant and wise looking especially because he was very overweight and needed to move around a lot more for exercise like the other Zoras did.  
  
"I am pleased to see you have come to visit us, and I apologize that after all you have done for my people you did not receive a proper ceremony in your honour-"  
  
Just the word "ceremony" appeared to instil an uncomfortable feeling in Link as Ruto noted when another slight frown crossed his brow while he responded by cutting in gracefully though sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I do not require any honorary celebrations, though your offer is much...appreciated. I have come here specifically to pay my respects and join your daughter in her feast, as she is very brave and worthy of praise from her people – as well as me."  
  
"Very well then, you shall be welcomed and treated with the respect a hero deserves and will be granted no less than that. I am known to be hospitable to those who are worthy of it, and it is plain to the eye you certainly are."  
  
It surprised Ruto how much praise and attention her father was giving to the young Hylian, since twice before when he saved everyone King Zora barely batted an eyelid or took much notice in thanking him. It was probably due to the fact he was more concerned about her at the time, since she was hot headed and unruly but now that she had Misu to keep watch over her he didn't have to worry as much. Her father's quick response to Link's words were undaunted by Link's cold moody sounding voice, and when Link turned and walked away, her father turned his attention back to her and said enthusiastically.  
  
"My dear princess, why not introduce Link to your new husband? I'm sure the two would get along...swimmingly...together!"  
  
Ruto rolled her eyes at his hinted joke, and replied patiently.  
  
"As you wish father, I was planning on doing that anyway."  
  
"Do not dwell by the waterfall too long, as the feast will be ready shortly and you are expected as the honoured one to make the royal speech and introduce your guest and husband."  
  
"Yes father, I am well aware of my royal duties. If you have nothing more you wish to tell me, then Link and I shall be on our way so that I may do as you have asked."  
  
King Zora nodded silently to confirm she was allowed to leave, and Ruto led Link to the water filled tunnel where Misu was waiting for her – and not knowing of the guest she brought with her. Link still appeared to be very much annoyed with her father, and Ruto was beginning to feel the same way. When they were distanced enough from him, Link looked at her silently as they walked and their eyes met in mutual agreement. "Does your father always expect so much from you?"  
  
Link asked, his voice quiet to be sure King Zora didn't overhear. Ruto smiled in amusement to know Link had quickly caught on to how she felt about her father nearly all her life, and said with a quiet laugh.  
  
"Yes he does, and sometimes I can't always live up to his expectations...but I try not to either, since I am better off living up to my own standards as opposed to his."  
  
Link gave what Ruto thought was a quiet "humph", as his mouth formed into the usual straight serious line. Seconds before they reached the entrance to the tunnel, he responded coldly and almost resentfully toward King Zora.  
  
"I understand ...you are wise to not allow his expectations to influence your way of thinking and doing things. However...it was rather unfair of him to force you to marry. I know it is none of my business, but it is obvious to me he was the one behind such an idea as I sense he seems to approve of you having as many interactions with your husband as possible."  
  
Ruto eyed him, almost surprised his intuition allowed him to be so observant and conclusive as she was. He was right about everything he said, especially how her father wished Misu and her to marry...though she would be embarrassed by what she had to tell him next in regards to that subject.  
  
"My father is an old Zora, and his ways are tied in the Zora heritage and tradition. In my culture it is considered acceptable to have an arranged marriage, though I readily disagree. Marriage should be about love...and even though I was forced into it, Misu and I agreed to make the best of our situation and now we truly do love each other. My father also wished for me to...have offspring to continue the royal line...and Misu seemed to be the only one in his eyes who could make that possible."  
  
Link's eyes widened slightly at her last statement, and Ruto felt her cheeks flush red. Her father could be so embarrassing, and she hated how he always thought the female Zora role was merely to bear children and nothing else. Even if females were a rare gender in Zora society, that didn't mean her people would go extinct.  
  
When they arrived in the water filled tunnel, Ruto wasn't surprised to find Misu waiting just in front of the edge of the waterfall as expected. The moment Ruto came into view, his eyes glinted happily though he concealed it under his expressionless exterior. Trying to break him of his unemotional ways since she had been around Link long enough to need a change, Ruto ran to him and wrapped her arms around him before softly kissing his cheek. Misu gently nudged her away in surprised embarrassment, though Ruto could clearly tell he enjoyed her showing of affection toward him.  
  
"Ruto, I wondered where you went-"  
  
Misu started, until the Zora's eyes gazed beyond Ruto and at Link, who was standing at the back part of the tunnel with a slight scowl on his face and his arms folded across his chest. It was then Ruto realized Link was watching them the whole time, and she quickly moved away from Misu. She had been rude yet again as to not introduce them, and she felt a little uneasy as to how they would react – especially Misu when he saw her with someone like Link.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Link, I would like to introduce you to my husband Misu."  
  
Ruto said quickly, watching their reactions. Misu seemed a little more interested in Link than Kier had been, but that didn't mean anything at this point. Link nodded his head once, though he didn't seem very impressed at the sight of the male Zora, especially after how he had been greeted by Kier. For a while there was an awkward silence, and Ruto wasn't sure what more she cold do, at least until Misu finally acknowledged Link kindly.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Link. Your name...it sounds...familiar somehow. If I am not mistaken, are you the brave young man who saved our people from a frozen fate?"  
  
Link unfolded his arms and walked forward in the ankle deep water, his boots splashing in it as he approached cautiously. From Ruto's perspective, he didn't appear too hurried to answer Misu's question, and still wore the same unwelcoming scowl on his face that sent shivers down her spine. Why was he so frigid toward anyone who tried talking to him? She knew the answer, though it was difficult for her to do anything about it other than cope and try her best to encourage him to be a little more positive and expressive. When Link stopped in front of Misu, he answered with disinterest.  
  
"Yes, it was I."  
  
Misu nodded, although he appeared to be discomforted by Link's lack of conversation. As to not promote more awkward moments in their meeting, Ruto said with concern.  
  
"Well then, I'm glad you two could finally meet and I hope you both are looking forward to the feast that will happen shortly..."  
  
She hesitantly looked from Link to Misu, and the two males stood staring at each other without saying anything. Ruto's desperate attempt for conversation seemed to fail, at least until a pain of irritation shot through her, which in turn made her elbow Misu slightly in his side. The second she touched him Misu's eyes shot toward her and away from Link, and he jumped slightly away from her. Ruto then gave him a piercing glare, which she knew Misu would understand as a warning for him to make Link feel more welcome. Startled by her course of action, Ruto looked at Link as her husband's cool voice filled the air once more.  
  
"Very well then, I hope you enjoy your time here in Zoras Domain. If there is anything you need to make your...stay here more comfortable-"  
  
His voice was cut short though when Link snapped coldly before walking swiftly toward them and to the edge of the waterfall.  
  
"I do not require your services. Ruto, I shall see you when the feast begins. I feel there are matters you and your husband must discuss in private."  
  
Before Ruto could respond, Link positioned his body in a majestic pose before leaping off of the waterfall and out of sight. Hurriedly Ruto looked over the edge and saw him perform four backward flips in mid air before his body plunged into the water below and disappeared into the abyss. Fearfully she waited for him to surface, but all she could see where the ripples in the surface where he landed, which was partially concealed by the mist and foam from the waterfall. Ruto knew better than to worry, and the moment her eyes returned to her husband she saw a look of fury on Misu's face.  
  
"I see you have a new friend Ruto..."  
  
Misu hinted with an icy tone, as his dark eyes glared at her. His sudden showing of anger startled Ruto, as she had no idea what was making him so upset all of a sudden. Desperately trying to convince him his anger wasn't based on anything factual, she shook her head and explained heatedly.  
  
"Link is not a 'new' friend as you put it, I have known him for a long time. He saved my life on numerous occasions so he deserves my undying gratitude. That's all."  
  
Misu's expression didn't change and he appeared to think she was lying. Ruto could see it in his eyes, and listened as he responded.  
  
"I hope you do not owe him more than just your 'undying gratitude'. Word has gone around in Zoras Domain since he came here that you were – or are still – infatuated with him. Is this true?"  
  
The Zora princess felt her face flush crimson but she dare not look away out of fear he would think of her as disrespecting him or to confirm his thoughts that she was more than just a friend with Link. It angered her though to realize Misu distrusted her so much after all they had been though, and that he wouldn't get the hint that Link was a different sort because of his cold exterior and reluctance to express his feelings. Such a person could never work with Ruto, as she knew it was her nature to be expressive and demanding.  
  
"How could you accuse me of such a thing? You know you are my husband, and I abide by the law that I shall be loyal and in love with you and only you! Although to be perfectly honest I used to...be terribly obsessive over Link...but I have matured a lot since then and I no longer feel that way."  
  
"I suppose then you think of me as weighing down your feelings because you are married to me and not Link? I see it in your eyes when you look at him, you must find him far more courageous and worthy than I!"  
  
As the words poured from his mouth, Ruto's anger grew and became more evident in her face. Her eyes burned to hear him make her out to be so shallow and immature, but she would never stand back and allow someone to disregard who she really was. Like a viper the anger swelled within her until her voice turned to venom.  
  
"How dare you! When I look at Link I see a young man who is suffering and lonely, just as I once felt and now feel again by the way you speak to me! If I truly were still in love with Link I would have ended our marriage when my father gave me the option, but I had such feelings for you that I could not do such a thing! I thought we understood each other, but now I find it was all falsehood. Perhaps you were trying to seduce me to carry out my father's wishes..."  
  
Misu's eyes widened at her accusation, and for a moment he appeared too taken aback by it for words. Ruto glared at him in rage and felt her fins flare in anger, knowing they were going back to square one and had returned to arguing and speaking coldly. When Misu's shock resided and his eyes hardened and narrowed, his mouth barely moved as he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You...would accuse me of seducing you? I did such things to you because I loved you truly, in hopes you loved me in return. Now...I still love you, but it is evident you love another. From now on let us only carry out the wishes of the King and nothing more, I want nothing to do with your affairs with Link."  
  
Ruto's mouth gaped in shock, and her fins clamped tightly to her side. The anger she felt drained away as swiftly as it came, and for a while she felt a pang of depression fill her. Misu watched her until he moved away from her toward the edge of the waterfall before leaping off and plunging into the water below. Meanwhile, Ruto couldn't believe things could change so quickly. All of her intentions were taken in the wrong way, and no matter how hard she tried she could never make things right. Even so, she knew Misu would eventually cool down and they would sort it out – somehow. Another feeling crept over her, which made her shudder uneasily, and Ruto had a vague idea that this was just the beginning of the problems she would face... 


	12. Breathless Battles

** Author's Note ** Hey everyone, here's another chapter update to make up for the slow update last time. Please check out my other work if you have some time, its really heard to get reviews around here for anything. Perhaps my chapters are too long, but I pay attention to detail and character development and that's probably why people don't want to read them.  
  
REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!! I have made what I call an alternate chapter to this one, which could take this story into a totally different direction all together...but the reason why I didn't post the other version of this chapter was because I worried people would think of it as being way too dramatic/unexplained so I decided not to post it. IF by popular demand I will put that chapter up after this one and then let you people decide which you like better before I continue on. I don't mind criticism if you think it sucks or something, but it was just a thought I had...so if you want me to put it up by all means PLEASE mention it in your review... thanks a lot!  
  
By the way, Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time please come back and check this out! I miss your reviews because you were the first person to give my story a chance!  
  
Special thanks also go out to Midnight* Starfire for reviewing some of my other work on this site, you have no idea how much that means to me when someone takes an interest in my other Zelda stories and is kind enough to give me some much needed input! Stay tuned for more and thanks a whole lot ^_^  
  
Upset by everything that had happened to her in such a short amount of time, Ruto stomped off to her room to relax and ease her tension for a while. She wasn't worried about where Link went since it was obvious he was a solitary person and preferred to go off by himself and she had no doubt he was probably somewhere. Doing what she had no idea, nor was she very curious anymore to find out.  
  
As Ruto made her way through the throne room, she did everything to look as unaffected and casual as possible so her father wouldn't ask questions. Carefully she hid the anger on her face and replaced it with a false smile, though her eyes burned with hidden rage. As she walked she put in all the effort she could muster to appear graceful and at ease. When she went down the stairs leading back to the passageways of Zoras Domain, her father had taken no notice of her and said nothing, though a pleased smile was spread across his fish like lips. It was a good thing he didn't want to find out what was going on, Ruto thought to herself as she continued on her way.  
  
Upon entering the main area of Zoras Domain, Ruto noticed Misu was standing on an elevated rock in the middle of the pool of water near the waterfall. In front of him was none other than Zale, and surrounding him was three of Zale's followers. Zale called them his "companions" but Ruto knew better than that as they were with him constantly – especially when it came to bullying some of the other Zoras. At first Ruto just wanted to walk on and ignore them, because she was too angry with Misu to have any desire in seeking out what was going on, but then a foreboding feeling crept over her and she couldn't help but pause a moment to see what was happening. Ruto stopped walking and stood at the edge of the path, watching silently from a distance.  
  
Misu was too distracted by Zale to notice her presence, and shortly after Ruto focused her attention on him she could hear Zale say to her husband spitefully, as a mocking laugh escaped into the air.  
  
"Well Misu, practicing your diving again I see? Where is princess Ruto? Have you two still refused to talk to each other? Pathetic, knowing someone like you will one day rule over Zoras Domain...I shudder at the thought..."  
  
Ruto could see Misu purse his lips while Zale and his followers glanced at one another and moved in slightly closer to where Misu was standing. In concern Ruto took a step closer to the edge, her amethyst colored eyes shining tensely at the situation. Misu was outnumbered, and he seemed to know that by the way he flared his fins every once in a while before showing a bitter reluctance to speak. When his words finally came, Ruto could clearly hear them from where she was standing despite the rushing waterfall and commotion as the other Zoras prepared for the feast. Misu's words sounded cool and extremely defensive as his hands closed into fists that shook with reproach.  
  
"You should shudder Zale, because when I become the king I will not take kindly to those who disrespect my wife and I. If you have a problem with me, then why not consult me yourself instead of being a coward by having to bring your thugs along with you?"  
  
A look of sheer amusement reflected in Zale's face while a slow smirk crossed his lips. Even though he was slightly smaller in height than Misu, he boldly folded his arms across his chest and scoffed softly in defiance. Ruto felt anger welling up within her, especially when Zale's three follower Zoras growled angrily at Misu's insult of being called thugs. Ruto knew something was about to happen, and it would only be in a matter of a short time. For a moment no words were spoken, until Zale finally said in retort.  
  
"Coward am I? I think not, after all I do not lie to people by saying my mate defeated a powerful water serpent, which is beyond possibility. You shame our people by being so desperate for attention that you would resort to that kind of level."  
  
Misu appeared completely outraged by Zale's dismissive attitude toward what Ruto and he had done to save everyone, and for a moment Ruto wanted to go over to where Zale was and scream at him. No one would understand her pain, her torment...her fear...that she had gone through to preserve the life in Zoras Domain, Lake Hylia and the Water Temple – especially someone like Zale. Ruto was beginning to develop an animosity of her own toward Misu's rival, and she felt she too would have a score to settle with him sooner or later. She watched in seething anger as Misu flared his fins widely, as a prickle of rage reflected in his dark eyes when a dark frown appeared on his lips, before he responded warningly.  
  
"Is the trident not proof enough of the truth Ruto and I speak? You are a fool if you wont believe that, and the roar you surely heard when the water serpent slammed into the underwater passageway! If you truly believe I speak falsehood, then why not prove YOUR bravery by venturing into the serpent's lair alone as my wife did and see if it is there for yourself? Or are you afraid?"  
  
When Misu said those words, Zale seemed to have had his smirk ripped off his lips, as it disappeared in a flash. Ruto felt satisfied to know her husband was right on those points, as well as curious to see what Zale's response to Misu's challenge would be. Neither of the male Zoras spoke for a while, but instead looked at each other and remained still in place as an icy silence ensued. The longer it lasted, the more Ruto wondered if the problem would ever be sorted out, until Zale said in an uneasy voice that covered his apparent shock and hidden fear.  
  
"Why-why would I do something like that since it would ultimately waste my time? There is NO serpent lair; you just made it up as you did everything else. You probably stole that trident from a merchant and as for the roar, you could have roared into the passageway and used the echo to make it sound louder to scare everyone!"  
  
Misu shook his head, clearly not impressed by Zale's weak attempts to explain away everything that happened. Ruto noticed Zale's silver scales were beginning to glimmer brightly, which was a sign in male Zoras that they were nervous about something. Zale's followers also appeared to notice his nervousness, and they protectively stepped closer to Misu while staring at him furiously. When Zale didn't seem to have anything further to say in his case, Misu said with slight satisfaction.  
  
"I see, well that is what I call impossible. No Zora could make a sound like the water serpent did, as that creature was horrendously loud and deafening and has different vocalizations than what a Zora has. A merchant would not possess something like the trident – check within the royal family if you dare and you will hear that weapon's legend. It would be interesting to see you try to explain away all of Ruto's injuries, which no Zora could cause. Now I can confirm my thoughts that you are too cowardly after all to enter the serpent's lair and see the creature's body for yourself-"  
  
Suddenly Zale nodded to one of his followers and the Zora rushed forward and struck Misu across the face with one of his fists. Ruto gasped in frightened surprise as Misu fell backwards and landed on his side. Blood seeped through a gash in his cheek in small red droplets as Zale's fins prickled while his voice snapped in rage.  
  
"If you accuse me of being a coward again, I will go over to you myself and prove how much stronger and wiser I am than you. You should know better than to say such idiotic things to me when you are outnumbered. But...you were always a competitive fool...so I should have expected such words."  
  
Ruto didn't think it would turn so violent so fast, and her instincts told her to run to Misu's aide. However, it wasn't her concern so what was she to do? Ruto watched helplessly, hoping Misu would just walk away from them and avoid further disrupting conflict in front of the other Zoras. Instead, Misu responded blatantly, seemingly unaffected by the blow he received as he got slowly to his feet while looking Zale straight in his dark abyss like eyes.  
  
"If you think you can silence me by trying to harm me, then you are mistaken Zale. You know what Ruto and I say is the truth, and you are jealous and resentful of the competitions I have won against you in the past. All in all, it is you who is the fool for holding such minor things against me-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Zale interrupted, his voice raising and growing angrier as the moments passed. Still, Misu looked calm and collected, and Ruto was surprised he had kept his cool for so long when his rival could barely control his temper. Misu smiled slightly and said with a hint of return mock in his voice, especially when Zale's anger was showing more clearly as the other male bared his teeth.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You have no authority over me, even when accompanied by your thugs. You are too afraid to admit I am right, and that the water serpent did exist and was killed by my wife. It is in your nature to think not only I played a role in such a historic event, but also that the serpent was defeated by a female – the princess. The thought enrages you because we have done something you know you would never be able to do-"  
  
Misu stopped speaking abruptly when Zale marched forward and gave him a swift shove in his chest, which sent him stumbling backwards. Ruto cried out but clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to remain inconspicuous. Why did she feel something holding her back from defending her husband? For once she knew she needed to realize he had to handle some things himself, it wasn't up to her to go and "help" him all the time when it wasn't wanted. She watched in stress as Misu planted both his feet on the ground and glared at Zale, until Zale nodded to his followers who came forward and all at once shoved him off the rocky platform and into the water. When Misu broke the surface and kicked hard to keep where he was, Zale spat unapologetically.  
  
"I don't care if you are the heir to the throne, never speak to me like that again."  
  
Much to Ruto's surprise, Misu made the rash decision to fight back. She watched as Misu dove under the water and remained there for a few seconds, disappearing beneath the surface, until he suddenly threw himself out of the water and grabbed Zale by his legs before dragging him in as he descended back into the water. Zale was too shocked to even cry out, and within seconds the two Zoras were beneath the surface fighting fiercely. From where she stood Ruto got a clear vantage point since she was higher above, and could see them kicking and slashing at one another.  
  
Misu managed to aim a well-forced punch at Zale, which hit the other male directly near his lip. Zale backed up slightly in the water, while one hand tended to the corner of his lip that began to bleed slowly. At once Zale's three followers jumped into the water to aid him, and before Ruto knew it Misu was surrounded on all sides. Despite being outnumbered, Misu fought savagely and determinedly. As all of his opponents swam to restrain him, Misu kicked two of them right after each other with amazing speed before slashing at Zale's chest with his flared fins. The third follower attempted to lunge on top of Misu, but Misu easily darted away and avoided his attack.  
  
Although Misu was swift and powerful on his own, it was evident he could not handle four Zoras at once. This time Ruto could not stop herself from crying out in fright when one of Zale's followers that Misu kicked regained his senses and swam in as quick as lightning and forced Misu's arms behind his back. Misu writhed to get away from his grasp, but the second follower moved in to help and together they dragged him to the bottom of the pool and forced him face first into the rocky stones. Before long Zale moved down with them and all four of them held Misu in a still position underwater, while Misu desperately tried to kick his legs however they were quickly pressed down to prevent him from moving.  
  
Then a mere bullying began to change into something more sinister – if they didn't let Misu go in a short while, he would die. Zoras needed to be constantly moving in the water to help provide water circulation for their gills, and if one were held underwater death would soon result. Ruto's eyes widened in shock until she heard her voice scream out in rage.  
  
"NO! Misu! Zale stop it, you'll kill him!"  
  
The other Zoras in the area became aware of what was going on after hearing her voice, but instead of running to help they stopped and watched in tense fear. No one was strong enough to stand up to Zale and his followers, no were they brave enough. Desperately Ruto's legs picked up as she ran in several directions, trying to convince them to help though knowing it would make no difference.  
  
"What's wrong with all of you! If we don't do something they'll kill Misu! Zoras Domain is supposed to be a place of tranquility and peace, not of murder and hatred! We must help Misu!"  
  
No one said anything, and Ruto felt her anger strengthen ten fold at the attitude of her fellow Zoras. What could she do though? If she tried to stop them, they would not take her heed and would simply knock her away. However, Misu was her husband, someone she loved deeply and couldn't bear to lose for a second time. If she were in the same situation Misu was in, he would have tried to save her and she should do the same. Just as Ruto was preparing to launch into the water, a metallic glimmer caught her eye. Carefully her eyes scanned the watery abyss, and for a moment she didn't understand where the glint came from until she saw the master sword moving swiftly toward Zale and his followers – and clutching the sword was none other than Link. The hero of time moved so quickly she could barely see him, but once she did he was impossible to miss.  
  
Ruto could catch a faint image of Link's expression, and Link appeared emotionless though intent and focused on what he was about to do. When he drew close enough to Zale, Link swung the master sword at the Zora's neck. It didn't even take Zale a second to see the metallic glint of the master sword and the hardened expression of its possessor, and he was intelligent enough to get out of the way. Instantly Zale let go of Misu and threw himself away from Link, just as Link's sword collided in the place where he would have been.  
  
Ruto knew Link missed Zale on purpose, and he could have killed the Zora easily if he wished to. Why did he suddenly choose to show himself? It surprised her that he was getting involved in matters that weren't his own, but she felt a rush of respect and awe overwhelm her. As Ruto watched, Link flew toward the three remaining Zoras as swiftly as any Zora could swim, and when Zale retreated the others looked up and noticed Link's presence before immediately letting go of Misu and trying to avoid Link's blade. Link swung the sword effortlessly at them, nearly clipping one of the three's foot, before he swam after them and chased them out of the water. The moment they left Misu thrashed his way to the surface and spluttered breathlessly, which gave Ruto her time to talk to him.  
  
"Misu! Are you all right?"  
  
For a moment Misu seemed clueless as to where her voice was coming from, until he looked up and saw her standing at the edge of the ledge. The male Zora's eyes hardened when he muttered bitterly, as trickles of blood slid down his face and Ruto noticed he had clear gashes on his arms from the force Zale and his followers used to restrain him.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Both of them turned and watched Link as he swam back toward them, his sword still drawn though he appeared finished with Zale and his follower's – for now. Misu quickly lost interest in Link though and made his way to the shore, and when Link arrived seconds after he did, the hero of time finally put his sword away before looking at Misu with his steel blue eyes. Misu returned Link's look with a cold look of his own until he said resentfully.  
  
"I didn't need your help, I could have handled Zale and his followers myself."  
  
Link's expression didn't change, although he appeared to be giving Misu a look that was more icy than usual. Ruto ran from her spot at the ledge to meet them on the shore of the water, and by the time she arrived Link was already speaking to Misu in his normal chilling voice.  
  
"By all accounts you did require my services, or else you would have died. Suit yourself then, I was only trying to help."  
  
"If I had wanted your help I would have asked for it, plain and simple."  
  
"Judging by the position you were in, it didn't seem like you could have asked for help even if you tried..."  
  
Link finished, and when he noticed Ruto he said nothing though his cold eyes softened slightly. Ruto felt a rush of relieve flow through her to know both Link and her husband were all right, although she wondered what became of Zale and his followers. Whatever happened to them, she decided if they even dared to show their faces again she would make sure they would be punished for trying to take the life of her husband.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok Link! If my husband won't thank you for saving his life, than I certainly will."  
  
Ruto found herself saying gratefully, and when the words spilled from her mouth Misu's dark eyes shifted and glared at her maliciously. Ruto looked at him in return, but she wouldn't let his coldness toward her and Link affect her. An icy silence followed and Ruto wasn't sure how many more moments like that she could take until Misu snapped at her suddenly and harshly.  
  
"Well Ruto, I guess you should leave it to your 'hero' from now on..."  
  
She looked at him in shock as he turned and stomped away, leaving the dripping wet Link and her alone. Ruto wanted to go to him, to try and convince him what he thought wasn't right, but when Link's steel blue eyes looked directly into hers she knew she had to leave Misu alone. Ruto sighed in discontent, trying to sort through everything that happened in her mind. Then the same foreboding feeling crept over her, and she felt something within herself begin to tremble. At first she tried to hide it, dismissing it as just being her nerves trying to get the best of her, but when it became more apparent she realized it wasn't her body that was trembling – it was the ground beneath her.  
  
Ruto looked around in startled shock, hearing a low rumbling noise fill Zoras Domain and shake small pebbles off the walls that clicked as they fell down to the ground. For the first time Link was showing a slight sign of emotion, and his eyes looked upward in concealed surprise as the rumbling became more intense and violent – shaking the whole cavernous walls of Zoras Domain.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Ruto cried out in fear, but Link didn't give her a response. The ground's shaking became more rapid by the second; giving the impression a huge earthquake was sifting through the core of Zoras Domain. Ruto knew it wasn't an earthquake though, and she had an idea as to what its cause was... 


	13. Rough Waters

Author's Note Well this is it – the mysterious alternate chapter has been posted! Remember this is the ALTERNATE chapter, which means I could continue the other one or this one. Actually I made this one here first but thought it was a bit too rushed...maybe...I have no idea, so to make up for it I redid it with the chapter you read last (or hopefully read last, if not re-read it). To clarify some things, you might want to read this note before you begin.  
  
There are some similarities between these chapters, mostly at the beginning and such, but as it progresses the changes get bigger and a rather 'minor' character (you will find out who) gets an unexpectedly large role. There is also an explanation as to why the water serpent awakened in the first place...and perhaps...there may be more than one enemy for Ruto to deal with now...? A longer chapter than the last so sit back, and enjoy.  
  
REALLY IMPORTANT! Don't forget to mention in your review whether or not you like this one better, because if you don't then it will be removed and I will continue from where I left off in the other chapter. If you do then I will remove the other chapter and continue on this one. However, there may be some unexplained stuff but it would be too difficult to cram it all into one chapter, so give it a chance to develop...  
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: welcome back! Yay! Glad you're here to update again, and here's some stuff for you to read and review!   
  
Flaminchica: I please return! You wouldn't want to miss this latest crazy change in my story! I miss your review for my previous chapter!  
  
Thunder Moon Dragon Wolf: welcome to my story, I'm glad to be able to read something from a new reviewer and it would seem you have some catching up to do if you haven't caught up yet. I hope you enjoy what you have read thus far though, and you can expect many more updates and appreciation for your praise from me!  
  
Upset by everything that had happened to her in such a short amount of time, Ruto stomped off to her room to relax and ease her tension for a while. She wasn't worried about where Link went since it was obvious he was a solitary person and preferred to go off by himself and she had no doubt he was probably somewhere. Doing what she had no idea, nor was she very curious anymore to find out.  
  
As Ruto made her way through the throne room, she did everything to look as unaffected and casual as possible so her father wouldn't ask questions. Carefully she hid the anger on her face and replaced it with a false smile, though her eyes burned with hidden rage. As she walked she put in all the effort she could muster to appear graceful and at ease. When she went down the stairs leading back to the passageways of Zoras Domain, her father had taken no notice of her and said nothing, though a pleased smile was spread across his fish like lips. It was a good thing he didn't want to find out what was going on, Ruto thought to herself as she continued on her way. The female Zora's smile vanished the instant she was removed from her father's watchful gaze, and as she passed the main area of Zoras Domain, her careful amethyst colored eyes locked on to her husband.  
  
Misu was standing on a dry rocky platform in the middle of the pool of water, and in front of him on the same platform was none other than Zale. In comparison to her husband, Zale was a lot shorter and less muscular, though his fins were powerfully sharp and his eyes darker and blacker than the night. Ruto stopped near the ledge of the pathway that looked over the water and watched silently. Her mood had soured and she had no desire to go over and actually find out what was going on, but by the looks on Zale and Misu's faces they appeared to be in a heated argument. Ruto's fin like ears listened carefully as she heard Misu's smooth yet cool voice carry faintly over the rushing waterfall as his lips moved rapidly.  
  
"Zale, you have no right to insult my wife!"  
  
A pang of shock hit her to hear such strong words used in her defense, though Ruto had no idea what he was talking about. Misu's fins flared angrily and he took a step closer to Zale, who in turn flared his fins and flashed his silver scales in defiance before saying mockingly.  
  
"I have no right? Ha! Who are you to say such a thing to me! If I am not mistaken, I have heard from various sources that you and Ruto don't even have the competence to bond yet, even though you know if you wait much longer-"  
  
To her surprise again, Ruto saw Misu bear his teeth at Zale and he looked as if he might lash out at the other Zora and rip him to shreds. Instead, he remained where he stood, but it was evident he was doing everything in his power to restrain himself. Ruto was frozen in place watching, and knew better than to intrude in affairs that were not her own. Misu cut Zale's words off before he spat angrily.  
  
"My affairs with my wife are mine alone, and you are not to speak about them to anyone for any reason! And if I am not mistaken, you have failed to realize I am the heir to the throne, which means you are to respect me because of that if not for anything else."  
  
Zale emitted a harsh laugh that sent a rush of anger through the Zora princess, and for a second Ruto was considering doing what her husband could not – rip Zale to shreds herself. It seemed Zale didn't care what anyone said, and it made Ruto furious to know he was going so far as to disrespect them both to the point where it was almost certain he would be banished if he went any further. The slightly smaller male shook his head and smirked remorselessly until his sharp words cut through the air like a sword.  
  
"You have quite the temper Misu when someone tries hard enough to break through your concealed feelings. Nevertheless I know you're angry, so if you feel that strongly toward me why not try to take it out on me? I dare you, but I suppose a coward never fights..."  
  
"I am not a coward, but I am not foolish enough to waste my time with you. To think that all of this animosity began over a stupid diving tournament when we were merely children, why not let it go and move on?"  
  
Misu asked heatedly, though Ruto knew her husband was probably asking himself why he was showing such patience with someone so arrogant and self centered. Ruto couldn't hear it because she was too far away, but she could see Zale scoff in despise before saying dismissively.  
  
"Stupid? I hardly call the gold scale tournament stupid, when it is one of the largest and most important and protégés diving tournaments that happens every five years! It was your fault I lost in the first place, since you couldn't take the fact I'm a better diver than you'll ever be!"  
  
"You know that's wrong Zale because I have defeated you in every tournament and I am a faster more agile swimmer than you are. I am not being arrogant in saying that, nor did I cause you to lose in the gold scale tournament. I tried to tell you-"  
  
"I don't care what you tried to tell me! Your lying and I have no desire to hear your 'story' as to what happened. Your worthless, and you will never amount to being a good ruler of Zoras Domain. If I had won that tournament, it would be I who would have wed Princess Ruto and claimed the throne and not you! You only have that position because that tournament helped you gain King Zora's favor."  
  
"So that is what this is about and why you constantly insult the princess! How could you Zale? Is that all you wanted, to be King of Zoras Domain and nothing more? To you princess Ruto was just an object for you to use to rule our home, and when you see me with her you are jealous!"  
  
Zale's eyes flashed in anger and Misu frowned in disgust before turning his back on the fellow Zora. Ruto was shocked all the more to find herself wound up in their turmoil, and watched her husband walk away until he reached the edge of the platform and stood listening to Zale's reply. The silver scaled male raised his hands slightly and formed fists, but since Misu was facing the other direction he hadn't noticed the other male's rage was slowly building.  
  
"Jealous? I wouldn't call it that. I know if it had been me King Zora had chosen to wed Princess Ruto, by now she would already be with child and I would soon be the most powerful Zora to have ever ruled Zoras Domain! You will only lead our home into a fate of disaster and fear, which you and your princess have already caused with that water serpent in Lake Hylia."  
  
Misu gave no immediate response, and the longer the silence lasted the angrier Zale seemed to become. When Misu finally responded, Ruto felt chills run up her spine to hear his voice so cold and aggravated.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Zale. You cannot change what has already happened. Ruto is my beloved wife, even if we do argue frequently over personal matters, but together we are destined to rule this place and are bound by so much more than marriage..."  
  
Finally, Zale cracked and his temper ignited beyond reconciliation. The male shook with rage until his words came out in a shout as his eyes glared at Misu uncontrollably.  
  
"Yes I can change what has happened – by killing you and taking the throne and Ruto for myself! I will need a female to continue my generation, but you shall have no hope now of continuing yours!"  
  
His words caused Misu to spin around in alarm but he was too late to protect himself. Within seconds Zale used his speed and slammed into Misu ruthlessly, which caused the two to fall off the platform and into the water. Ruto dropped the Zoras Sapphire on the ground, and plunged into the water after them, her mind reeling over Misu and in fright over what was happening. Other Zoras who were watching did nothing to intervene, and angrily Ruto wondered why until she realized their culture was so sheltered and peaceful that any act of violence was ignored unless it affected other Zoras besides those fighting.  
  
She didn't care if trying to help Misu was frowned upon, she had to make sure he was all right and protect him. Why had things gotten so out of control? The Zora princess had no idea the hatred Zale had for Misu was strong enough to want to kill him, and the decision to do so had been so instantaneous no one was expecting it – especially Misu himself. She felt as if she was involved in some sort of strange Zora drama that was slowly unfolding, but the fact was she had no idea what the full story was or why such violence had suddenly exploded when it never had before...  
  
All along Zale's anger must have been boiling and slowly escalating, and it wasn't until now he decided to act upon it. Murder was pretty much non- existent in Zora culture, though Ruto knew if two males battled to seek the throne the one who hadn't originally been chosen could take it if he won. Ruto only heard of such an occurrence once, and the Zora later became corrupted and almost caused their race to become extinct. She would not let history repeat itself. She was afraid their anger would make them blind and she would get hurt in the process – but she had no choice. Zale must have had his eye on the throne since the day he met her, and now that Misu was in his way he would do anything to get it. However, for this to suddenly occur out of nowhere? It didn't make sense!  
  
When Misu and Zale became within sight range underwater, the two males were wrestling furiously. Their bodies twisted and turned, their teeth bared and fins flared as clouds of bubbles floated around them as they kicked and slashed at one another. Ruto swam swiftly toward them, just as Zale kicked Misu in the side, which caused him to careen toward the rocky bottom. Before Misu hit the rocks though, he managed to change his direction and pull away until he lunged forward in the water at Zale and hit the other male with one of his fists. Zale floated backward for a moment though still had a maddening glint in his eyes as his arms thrashed at Misu repeatedly. Ruto would arrive at the scene within seconds, but she was still afraid of what could happen if they noticed her presence...  
  
Misu tried to gain some distance from Zale, but the opposing male wouldn't allow him to do so and grabbed him by both arms while kicking him with his powerful legs. Ruto saw Misu wince in pain, until he seemingly could take no more and slashed at his face with his sharp fingers. The impact sent Zale flying backward in the water, as blood poured from a gash in his cheek, though he wasn't finished yet. Misu soon after sensed Ruto's presence, and she watched his head turn in her direction as a look of sheer surprise and fear swept across his face.  
  
"Ruto! Get out of here! This is between Zale and I, if you don't leave Zale could do something irrational and even kill you! Please just-"  
  
He cried desperately, and Ruto screamed when Zale suddenly shot forward in the water and darted behind him, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling him back in a strangled position. It was her fault Misu had become distracted and for a second time she was putting him in danger – but this time she would not stand by. Ruto couldn't bear to watch her husband thrash furiously while Zale strangled the life out of him, and instead she moved forward until she came up behind Zale and jumped on his back, trying to pry him away from her husband with all her strength. Zale seemed to have immense strength though despite his smaller stature than Misu, and his eyes turned and pierced into hers until he twisted his body slightly before swinging his free arm at her and knocking her away. Though he succeeded in forcing Ruto away, his distraction caused his hold around Misu's neck to loosen so he could force his way free.  
  
Misu shoved Zale's arm away from his neck before spinning around as swift as lightning and striking the other male by thrashing his arms at him so his sharp flared fins cut into his chest. Zale screamed in horrified rage, and looked wildly from Ruto to Misu, as if deciding which to attack first. The blood in the water was thickening, and Ruto was afraid not only would she die because she stayed to fight, but Misu would as well either because she died before he did and he fought to the death to avenge it, or to protect her as much as he could before either of them perished. Even if Zale was outnumbered two to one, that didn't mean both of them could withstand his immense strength that resulted from his intensifying rage. Zale may not have been as skillful as Misu when it came to diving, but he did have a reputation for his strength.  
  
"So now you've come to play the heroine again? Why am I not surprised? Even so, if I have to kill your husband and take his place I won't be so kind to you by giving you death as I did Misu."  
  
Zale said vengefully, and for a second his eyes darted to Ruto and shone maliciously. Ruto glared at him but didn't feel intimidated by his arrogance in the least, and instead she held her head high before saying in pride.  
  
"I will not allow you to win, and if it comes to that then I will join my true husband in death if it would mean a life without you. There is still time for you to stop and think about what you're doing, I don't want to harm you because it doesn't have to be this way...not in front of the other Zoras...not for something so pointless!"  
  
She knew he wouldn't listen to her, but she had to try anyway. When Zale looked as if he dropped his guard for a moment, Ruto moved toward him slightly to see if he would give up after all, but instead he darted toward her swiftly with his teeth bared viciously. She expected a harsh impact, to be hurt badly or even killed from his wrath, but instead she felt nothing because Zale was being dragged away by Misu himself. Her husband had his arms wrapped around Zale's chest from behind and he was pulling him backward in the water while Zale kicked and thrashed with his arms. Misu was hit repeatedly by Zale's flying fists and cut deeply from the Zora's fins, but he refused to release his grasp.  
  
Enraged that Zale was still refusing to give up such a foolish battle, Ruto swam forward and kicked Zale harshly in his chest while Misu restrained him. She was so confused over why Zale was putting up such a strong fight. Why did he suddenly lose his mind and want to kill her and her husband? She had no time to contemplate that, especially when Zale managed to thrash his way out of Misu's grasp. Zale knocked Misu away with his powerful feet by kicking Misu in the chest, and then turned to Ruto. When he came at her a second time, Ruto was more prepared.  
  
She thrashed at him in the water when he neared but it wasn't enough and soon both Zoras were twisting and turning and thrashing at one another. Ruto dodged Zale's kicks and even a few of his flying fists, but it wasn't enough. Within seconds she was sent hurtling down to the rocky bottom, and sprawled out looking up in the water. Ruto thought Zale would come after her and finish her off, but he was quickly preoccupied with Misu. The males were fighting once more, and Misu managed to gracefully move his body away when the other Zora aimed to knock him down.  
  
Finally Zale's thrashing gave way just enough for Misu to strike back. The other Zora's rage was overtaking him and blinding his judgment, and it was finally proving to be somewhat of an advantage for Misu. Ruto watched as her husband managed to slip one of his fists toward Zale and hit him in his gashed cheek. Zale cried out in pain, which became louder as Misu knocked him back and then grabbed onto him forcefully. Precariously Misu dragged Zale down with him in the water but kept Zale below him so when they crashed into the rocks at the bottom Zale took the full impact of the blow.  
  
Within seconds Zale was seemingly knocked unconscious, and before Ruto knew it she was looking up at the face of her husband. His dark eyes looked into hers silently, but he said nothing. Ruto felt obligated to give him an explanation for her actions that nearly cost both of them their lives, and she said regretfully, trying to hold back her shame.  
  
"Misu...I'm so sorry...I should have listened to you."  
  
For a moment he said nothing, and Ruto waited quietly despite her pain, expecting him to shake his head and lecture her about why she should be more responsible and think before she acts, but instead he brushed one hand against her cheek before saying softly.  
  
"I know. It's the way you are, and I can't prevent it even if I want to. Your fiery nature is what makes me so attracted to you, but it's not just that Ruto...its also because I care about you even though we fight sometimes."  
  
Ruto tried to move but by the look he was giving her she knew it was best to stay still. She was surprised by his voice, so soft and gentle, which made her ask hopefully.  
  
"Does that mean you believe what I say about Link?"  
  
There was a long pause, and Ruto wondered if she had gone too far bringing something so ridiculous up at such an awkward time. Misu didn't even bat an eyelid at her, though he appeared to be contemplating his thoughts and feelings in regards to that matter. Reassuringly, Ruto spoke to him with equal gentleness.  
  
"I have caused you a great amount of difficulty, but answer this for me then if you cannot answer my other question right now: why did you and Zale start arguing?"  
  
Misu's lips pursed for a moment, and it was then Ruto's eyes caught sight of someone coming toward Misu from behind – it was Zale! For a second she saw the look of fury on the Zora's face, and instantly she tried to cry out.  
  
"Misu! Look out-"  
  
It was too late. The second she did, Zale revealed a rock in his hand as he raised it above him and slammed it down on Misu's back. Her husband didn't even have time to cry out, and he fell forward to the rocky floor – unconscious. Ruto couldn't move, but she saw Zale's eyes flash when he dropped the rock and said mockingly.  
  
"You were always a fool Misu, and this time it will cost you..."  
  
Then he turned and a smirk crossed his lips, his eyes narrowing and piercing into hers. Ruto screamed but it did no good, no words would help her now. She watched him approach her slowly and then felt her body lighten as he lifted her up and into his arms.  
  
"Misu!!! Why? Zale!!! Where are you taking me?"  
  
Ruto yelled but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Ruto couldn't stop looking at her unconscious husband lying on the rocky floor. She had to survive, and she had to get away. Furiously she kicked and thrashed, trying with all her might but it succeeded in nothing because she was too weak not only from her battles in the serpent's lair but also because of her beating from Zale. When she couldn't get away, Ruto saw Zale frown before a sudden burst of pain hit her and then...blackness.  
  
Ruto awoke to find herself lying on the shore of Lake Hylia. How long had she been out? She estimated it had not been for a long amount of time, because the sun was still shining brightly in the sky. However, standing over her was Zale. A rush of fury flooded through her to even look at him, but she still wasn't strong enough to do anything about it yet.  
  
"So you've finally woken up. I'm surprised you have lasted this long princess, but I suppose that's the reason why I've chosen you to help me continue my generation."  
  
Ruto wanted to lunge at him and strike him down with all her power, but she was helpless. Anger continued to swell inside her as she said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Never. What have you done with my husband? You won't last very long now, the other Zoras have seen what you did-"  
  
"And they will do nothing about it, and neither will you.'  
  
Zale interrupted arrogantly, while smiling at Ruto as though he were speaking to a small child who didn't understand.  
  
"The other Zoras have seen my power now, and at last I am finally able to prove I am stronger and more worthy for ruling Zoras Domain than anyone else – even your precious husband."  
  
Ruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really was as arrogant as she thought, but she wasn't quick to believe that was all he was – there had to be something else, something he wasn't telling her. Simply attacking her and Misu over a mere squabble that happened years ago just didn't seem like a good enough reason, or was just wanting the throne and to rule Zoras Domain. What would that achieve? It was something greater...  
  
"Why Zale? You know I'm not that stupid as to believe that is your whole reason for this, what more do you want from taking over Zoras Domain?"  
  
"What do I want?"  
  
Zale asked, his face looking at her as if she should have known all along.  
  
"I want the Zoras to become the most powerful race in Hyrule. It has been a long time of listening to others bicker about how we descended from fish, to hear them call us names...but now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
Ruto asked, not understanding and hearing him continue.  
  
"Now that seems like a possibility. I had hoped to eliminate you and then your husband in order to take control of Zoras Domain myself, but I suppose you are not as pathetic as I once thought you were..."  
  
Ruto struggled to sit up, but Zale quickly moved forward and pushed her back easily with one of his hands. His face moved so close to hers that she couldn't bear looking into his dark orbs another time, and so she turned her head to one side and shut her eyes tightly. Zale's hand was pressed onto her chest, and she had no choice but to cease her struggling and remain where she lay – it was more important for her to seek information out of him than anything else. Despite her pain, and her fears over her husband and wonderings as to where in Hyrule's name Link was, she inquired desperately, unable to hide the confusion and surprise in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? You have surely gone mad Zale! No Zora in their right mind would care about being 'superior' to any other race in Hyrule, its unheard of! Our people are already respected by the royal family and-"  
  
She stopped abruptly when he brought a finger to her lips and hushed her. Ruto was disgusted he was even trying to calm her down, and if ever given the opportunity to rise up and kill him, she would have done it without question if she hadn't needed to find out what was going on. Zale smirked disrespectfully at her until his words pierced the air, in a tone that appeared to be gratifying himself for something he had done, something she would soon hear.  
  
"You always spoke your mind too often Ruto, so instead listen to what I have to say before you go on babbling again. Your supposed 'heroic' efforts to save everyone from that water serpent were for nothing. In fact, you have only tried to prevent the inevitable – my rise to power in our home as well as in all of Hyrule!"  
  
Ruto's heart pounded in her chest. All for nothing? She had risked so much and thought she had done her duty, but instead he was saying she had wasted her time? What was he talking about? She wouldn't believe him, he had to be lying to try and corrupt her mind or for some other purpose beyond comprehension. He was mad after all, and that was all there was too it. Or was it? Maybe he was telling the truth...  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, but being you I suppose you always needed the hard way for everything. My original plan was to awaken the water serpent and unleash it in Zoras Domain to frighten everyone into submission, but before I had the chance you came and tried to destroy it. Although at first I thought my plan would be ruined, I remembered the legend...and you ended up helping me instead of hindering me!"  
  
Ruto gasped and shook her head, not wanting to fall to his words so easily. He was lying! Her father told her the legend and the chosen one who would have the power of the trident bestowed for their use would destroy the serpent, and she had done that to its full extent. How was he even aware of the legend of the water serpent in the first place if he wasn't of royal blood? Before she could withhold her words, she cried out angrily while shaking in rage.  
  
"You're lying! I have heard the legend, and I destroyed the water serpent, which means it will not return! You are not royalty either, which means you could have made anything up and twisted the story around as much as you saw fit!"  
  
Ruto moved her head back to look at him and saw him smile, but it was not a pleasant smile. The male's eyes flashed as he lowered himself down to her and dug his knees uncomfortably into her lower waist before placing one arm on either side of her head while saying maliciously.  
  
"You really don't want to believe me do you? I almost want to pity you, but what I have to say next will be far from words of sympathy. By defeating the water serpent once, it will return to the dark world where it can be empowered to become stronger and more terrifying than ever before! Which will result in its fully...changed form...a final form and a final chance for it to destroy all in its path. All those weakling Zoras of the past did was merely seal it for a time before it could move into its final stage, thus only delaying the inevitable. Once it emerges again, I will control it so that I might use it to control the water sources of Hyrule and eventually not only will Zoras Domain fall before my whim, but so will Hyrule itself!"  
  
Her eyes widened at his words, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zale had lost his mind! What was she to do? If she didn't stop him, then he could carry out what he was telling her about and destroy everything in his quest for the ultimate power. She wondered why he was even taking the risk to tell her such things, and how he could possibly control the water serpent...and like everything else, her questions would be answered as if Zale had read her mind. Zale's eyes shone when he paused for a moment to rectify his own glory, until his words came heavily into Ruto's ears.  
  
"Don't look at me that way Ruto. I have not lost my senses, but have regained them! With the water serpent at my command, no one will be able to access any of the water in Hyrule's lakes and rivers. People will die of dehydration and the land will dry up unless I say otherwise. It won't be long until everything falls before me and I am able to take over as Hyrule's new ruler, and nothing will stand in my way! I suppose you wonder how I am able to control such a mythical creature, and I would guess your brainless father did not know the other half of the legend."  
  
Ruto tried to move her face away when he reached out to her, but it was of no use. Swiftly Zale took hold of her chin and forced her to look at his face, a face that Ruto wanted to spit on for all that he had done and crush in her fists.  
  
"One day while I was reading through some of our hidden and ancient texts I stumbled across a particularly old looking book. The writings were faint, but inside was the legend of the water serpent. I read the first paragraph that rambled about its sealing, but there was more to it than that. I noticed a suspiciously empty space below it, and realized it was caked in an ancient dust. It took hours for me to remove it, but underneath was the other part of the legend, which read: the one who awakens the serpent shall be given its undying loyalty, which enables them its full power."  
  
She was too overwhelmed by anger and fear for words. So that was what Zale was up to...he must have snuck into the archives and found the legend. She listened to him as he continued eagerly, spilling all he had done from his mouth and for her listening.  
  
"So with this in mind, and to get back at your husband, I decided to figure out where the serpent had been sealed. As I read on in the book, it gave me enough clues to suspect the rocky underwater wall at the back of lake Hylia, and to remember Zoras were told never to go back there. When I did go there, the first thing I did was dig at some of the lighter rocks near the top until I made a big enough space for me to get inside. Once there, it was easy for me to make my way though and if you hadn't realized it, the 'underwater lair' is actually an ancient Zora temple that must have been built before the Water Temple. There were no creatures to attack me because I had not unleashed the evil in the temple, but once I stepped into the final chamber..."  
  
Then he stopped, leaving Ruto screaming inside for him to tell her the rest, and her urgency was reflected clearly within the shocked expression on her face. Zale shook his head, apparently amused by it all, before he said tauntingly.  
  
"I'll leave the rest to your imagination Ruto, as it doesn't matter now. What counts is that when that water serpent emerges again – which could be at any time – I will be given my full power. Until then, I have other things in mind that I must do first..."  
  
He looked her in the eyes and Ruto was transfixed by how dark and sinister his were, so deep...so black. Finally she could contain her words no longer, and responded to him defiantly, though knowing there wasn't much she could do at the present moment...  
  
"You're a fool Zale! The water serpent responds to no one, not even you. If my efforts have been wasted, then I will have to try harder when it comes back – and by then I will show no mercy or hesitation toward anything!"  
  
When her words filled the air, Zale put his face close to hers and brushed one hand roughly against her cheek. In disgust Ruto shrank away but he held fast, not allowing her to get away from his grasp. His face was so near that their lips nearly touched, and she knew if he even tried to kiss her she would tear his lips apart as quickly as lightning because kissing him would be like kissing death itself. Zale smirked once more before leaning even closer and whispering into her ear as if trying to keep it from anyone else although there was no one else around to listen.  
  
"Struggle all you wish Ruto, but you are too weak to escape from me. I must tell you the side part of what I wish to do. If I am to rule over all of Hyrule, then I will need an heir to my throne – which is where you must help me. You have proven yourself worthy enough of such an honor by trying to kill the water serpent and risking your life for everyone, even if it was in vain, I am slightly impressed by that. Now, whether you wish it or not, you will do as I have asked...it would be better if I didn't have to force you, but you leave me no option if you try to resist."  
  
Ruto struggled against his hold but no matter how hard she tried it was of little difference. Then to her surprise, she felt his lips brush against hers and in shock and utter fury she clamped her teeth around his lips and bit into them as hard as she could. Instantly Zale recoiled in pain as blood spurted from the bite marks Ruto left as her warning never to touch her, but it seemed to only make him angrier. Zale bared his teeth furiously and Ruto cried out when she saw one of his hands fly into the air and then...blackness.  
  
Minutes later she woke, as his blow had not been hard to knock her out for a long period of time. Ruto found herself drifting in the water of Lake Hylia, her body feeling numb and too weak to move. Although the water was comforting, she soon found she was not alone. Before she could pull away, Zale appeared from behind her and wrapped his body around hers, trying to immobilize her again. Ruto screamed with all the power inside her and thrashed at him viciously despite her weakened body, knowing if she didn't fight he would overtake her and have his way. With a quick blow she managed to scratch him across his left arm, but it did little to stop him.  
  
Instead, Zale pulled her closer to him so that he could prevent her from fighting back in order to do what he kept her alive for. Ruto could feel his torso pushing into her back and knew within seconds it would all be over once he moved slightly lower and into place. Why didn't she just give up and realize she had no choice? What kept her fighting so desperately and endlessly? It was because though most of her life she had done things she had no choice in – becoming the water sage, marrying, fighting the serpent, withstanding every possible thing in her path. She would not allow him to overtake her now, not ever. With the last of her strength, Ruto struggled as hard as she could before giving Zale a swift kick that surprised him so much he froze and gave her enough time to get away.  
  
Ruto swam forward in the water, with the only intent of getting as far away from him as she could. When she turned back to look at Zale, his eyes burned of an untold savagery and his body floated upward in the water, and when it seemed he would move and try to catch her again, the unexpected happened.  
  
Out of nowhere, Link appeared from behind Zale with his sword drawn. The master sword's glimmering metallic surface reflected the sun's shining rays that flooded underwater and seemed to glow of a mysterious power. With unbelievable speed Link glided forward, his eyes colder than ice, and without warning he drove the blade into Zale. Blood filled the water, making it turn a gruesome red color, as Ruto looked upon the horrific sight.  
  
Link had driven the blade of the master sword completely through Zale's middle waist, and its sharp pointed end stuck out clearly as Link held it there for a few moments. Then, emotionlessly, the hero of time withdrew the blade and slid it out of him. Zale's eyes appeared to be frozen in extreme pain and death, and Ruto watched his body slump forward in the water before sinking down into the depths of the lake and landing on the rocky floor. Zale couldn't even cry out because of his pain, but she felt no pity for him after all the selfish and terrible things he caused. The water was so thick with blood that Ruto could barely see Link, though she quickly caught sight of the glimmering sword and then his stone cold face as he floated for a moment motionlessly before rising to the surface to breathe. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful for what he did or to be completely shocked, as Link's face did not change once when he drove the sword into Zale and mercilessly killed him.  
  
Not wishing to look upon Zale's lifeless body again, Ruto headed for the surface to meet Link. It was then as she kicked for the world above her watery realm that she heard an unearthly rumbling shake the lake's floor and ripple the waters. Frightened, Ruto swam faster and splashed to the surface where she saw Link looking around as his legs kicked hard below the water. His eyes were slightly widened in sudden fright, but his fright was still concealed under his cold expression.  
  
The tremors gradually grew more intense and frightening, and by that time the waters of the Lake became violent as giant waves erupted and swelled, which thrashed Link and even Ruto around in the water. Ruto was less concerned about herself and more about Link, because if the waves became too violent he could drown. She cried out to him but a large wave caused them both to separate, and by that time Ruto knew exactly what was coming... 


	14. Return for Revenge

Author's Note Well after some requests, I have decided to continue BOTH versions by adding each one separately. So for example, my latest chapter here continues off of chapter 12 (the version I remade, not the one from the last chapter). In other words, it's the version that I left off with Link and Ruto in Zoras Domain. My next chapter will be continuing from where Ruto and Link are in Lake Hylia, but that won't come for a little while because I want to make sure this works out because it can get confusing. REMEMBER to read my author's note at the beginning from now on so you know which update I make for which alternate part in the story so you don't get confused. Since I have double the work to update now, it may take me a while but check for updates to this story often as you never know when one will come.  
  
Please also let me know what you think as to how this version of the story is going, if there are any parts in the chapter you particularly liked and if you are pleased that I have decided to continue both versions so you can see the differences they can take! I would particularly like to hear what you think of how this version of the story is going and what you think about the animosity between Link and Misu...Thanks!  
  
As Ruto attempted to steady herself despite the shaking ground beneath her, Link braced his body and looked toward the water, which was beginning to bubble as if something had suddenly made the water unbearably warm. Upon seeing such a sight, Ruto gasped and stepped back from the shore, baffled at the sight before her.  
  
All around her was chaos. Zoras ran all over the place, some of them screaming in horror while others covering their faces with their hands and shielding themselves from the falling rocks coming from the ceiling. As Ruto stood looking at the chaos with a frightened gaze, the ground beneath her suddenly cracked apart and began to slowly split in half between her feet. It happened so suddenly that Ruto nearly lost her balance, until Link darted to her with unbelievable speed and knocked her out of the way, just as the ground split completely and revealed a large and wide crevice in the earth. If she had not been knocked out of the way, she would have fallen into the crevice to her death.  
  
Together she and Link fell to the ground and he lay there for a moment covering her with his body, as the young Zoras princess looked up at him from beneath him in admiration yet still scared by what was happening to her beloved home. Ruto's purple eyes looked into Link's steel gaze, but it only lasted a moment before the hero of time lost interest and got to his feet. As to not look like a coward, Ruto followed suit quickly after and saw the bubbling in the pool of water had gotten worse. Steam was beginning to rise from the surface, but fortunately all the Zoras had fled from it in their terror.  
  
"We have to get everyone out of here, this place will collapse on us if we don't!"  
  
Ruto cried, and noticed Link was staring at the direction of the waterfall as if transfixed by something. Anxiously she looked from him to the waterfall, not seeing any change, before saying urgently.  
  
"Link!!!"  
  
It was at that moment when she realized exactly why he was looking at it so much, as the water flowing from the waterfall was gradually growing less and less as the seconds passed. In fact, the water appeared to be stopping all together and when only a minute went by of watching it the water had trickled to a stop. Ruto stared in disbelief – at first it was the tremors, then the falling rocks, boiling water and now the waterfall had stopped completely. As she contemplated as to how it was possible Link suddenly spun around, his face hard yet nervous in expression, as he said calmly.  
  
"There is something coming here from beneath the water, so no one must enter it. Ruto, gather all the Zoras here and hide them somewhere, as long as it's out of sight. Whatever caused this, it's coming – and fast."  
  
Ruto looked at him in question, wondering how she could possibly gather everyone in one place when the Zoras were everywhere at once. What would he do while she was attending to her people? She couldn't just leave him there, what if something happened to him after she left? She wanted to stay with him, to help him fight whatever was coming. Ruto shook her head in disagreement, saying worriedly.  
  
"But Link! What about you? I can't just go off and-"  
  
"You have to Ruto!"  
  
He interrupted, his icy gaze glancing from her and to the bubbling water before them. For a moment his concern seemed to overwhelm him and distract him, but he soon continued with his words.  
  
"It is your responsibility as the princess of the Zoras to protect your people in every way possible! I'll be fine; I've been through a lot of bad situations. Just go, now!"  
  
Reluctantly Ruto knew she would have to do what he said, not only because he was right but also because she couldn't do anything to help him anyway. She had no weapons and she certainly didn't possess the title of hero of time. Link was an independent person anyway, despite his cold attitude, so if he told her he didn't need her there then she should listen. Besides – she was afraid for Misu, as they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. If something were to happen...no, Ruto thought to herself, she couldn't allow her mind to wander to the worst possible outcomes. She had to find her people, find Misu, and take them to a safe place inside Zoras Domain.  
  
"Alright Link, I'll gather my people and take them to safety! Just...please...stay alive while I'm gone!"  
  
Without looking at him further, Ruto turned and ran down the passageway deep into Zoras Domain. As she went, she came across dozens Zoras milling about in confusion, but Misu was not among them. He certainly wasn't the type to become disoriented during a bad situation, however Ruto secretly wished he had been with them so she would have at least known he was ok. So far she had no idea where he was or what he was doing, but she couldn't allow that to distract her so much.  
  
"Everyone! Follow me, this way!"  
  
Ruto called out to them, and all the Zoras in the area seemed so frightened that they quickly gravitated toward her before bombarding her with hoards of questions and comments.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Why is Zoras Domain shaking?"  
  
"The water serpent's back!!!"  
  
"I'll bet that young Hylian man had something to do with this!" Ruto shook her head, unable to answer almost all of their questions. Knowing the situation was becoming more dangerous as the minutes passed, she said desperately.  
  
"Please! Everyone, be quiet and calm down! We must go to the boardroom, and try to stay with the group. If you get lost or separated, call out until someone finds you or go to the boardroom as quickly as possible! If you see anyone who is in trouble, yell out my name and I'll do the best I can to help them!"  
  
The Zoras silenced abruptly, and soon Ruto found herself leading the large group down the many hallways of Zoras Domain. The 'boardroom' as all the Zoras knew it, was the largest meeting place in Zoras Domain. It was there Zoras could conduct debate issues and discuss fish productivity and other Zora matters. Unfortunately, it was extremely deep inside Zoras Domain and very difficult to get to unless one knew their way. In King Zoras younger years he used to hold his meetings inside the boardroom, but as his weight increased and his mobility lessened, he could no longer make such a long venture and was forced to manage the royal meetings in the throne room. Since then, the boardroom was used less frequently and normally only by the common Zora.  
  
Ruto hoped she could get her people there before anything seriously bad happened, though her thoughts sometimes wandered to Link as she moved through the seemingly endless passageways. Most of the passages were wide and easy to get through, but the deeper they went the narrower they became. It was difficult for her to keep the group together, and she knew she had a small number of Zoras in comparison to those that were still scattered through out her home.  
  
When Ruto and her group came within a few passages of the boardroom, she noticed the figure of a male Zora standing at the end of a particular hallway looking at her as she led her people behind. Ruto quickly recognized the male Zora as Kier, though his expression was extremely troubled. When she came within his sight though, relief washed over his face while the male Zora exclaimed almost joyfully, despite his trembling voice.  
  
"Ruto! I'm glad your safe, everything has gone completely mad since that strange tremor!"  
  
She acknowledged his words regretfully, knowing the stark truth of what he said. When she arrived before him, Ruto knew she could finally leave her group with him, as he was a very trustworthy and brave Zora. The desperation she felt to find Misu was overwhelming, and she simply couldn't stand wondering where he was any longer. Although it pained her greatly she felt somewhat guilty for dumping a group of frightened Zoras into Kier's care at the last second.  
  
"Kier, I must request that you take this group to the boardroom and help the others find their way to it. If something happens, come and find me but only search these passageways and return quickly as I fear something terrible will come and I don't want anyone to lead it straight to where everyone is hiding!"  
  
Kier nodded obediently, his eyes narrowing to gather courage, and Ruto hoped she hadn't done the wrong thing and put yet another life in danger. She had no choice though – whatever was coming, she was the one who had to be ready to protect everyone. Not only that, but she certainly wasn't the type to remain in hiding while those she cared about risked their lives to save her and her people.  
  
"As you wish princess, I will do what you have asked to my furthest extent. Please...be careful!"  
  
Kier said, looking at her worriedly before moving off. Most of the Zoras heard their conversation and followed him, however another female questioned Ruto nervously.  
  
"Princess, what will you do? Where will you go? Your not leaving us are you?"  
  
The fright in her voice couldn't help but make Ruto pity her, as she looked into the female's bright blue eyes. Female Zoras although rare in the Zora culture, were important and looked almost the exact same as princess Ruto. The only exception was that Ruto was slightly taller than most, with wider more elegant fins and purple eyes, which was an extreme rarity. Comfortingly the Zora princess smiled weakly before saying to her softly.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave anyone! I must go and do what my duty has called me to do – protect you and all the Zoras from whatever is trying to destroy our home. Please listen to Kier and do what he tells you while I'm away...and if I do not return...then everyone must abandon Zoras Domain and head for Zoras River."  
  
"Abandon Zoras Domain? What will we do then?"  
  
Ruto hated discussing such matters, especially when it made their situation seem bleak and hopeless. She especially didn't want to stir tension and despair among her people, which made her reply rather cryptically.  
  
"We will deal with that when the time comes."  
  
Without looking back, Ruto walked away from the frightened fellow female Zora and started off back to the main area of Zoras Domain. She hoped during her search for other Zoras that she would find Misu...alive. Occasionally during her venture down the many passageways leading back to where she came from she would encounter other Zoras, and each time she would tell them to go to the boardroom and to go in groups in case something happened. The Zoras would listen without question and scuttle off, making Ruto feel slightly better to know they would be a lot safer than how they were when they wandered aimlessly around.  
  
Finally Ruto reached the main area once more, and she noticed as she walked to the pool of water where the waterfall was that her home was slowly deteriorating. Massive chunks of rock from the walls and ceiling had fallen into the water and left large awkward looking boulders along the bottom, some of the larger ones even projecting above the surface. That was the least of the problems though...as the first thing she saw when she looked into the water was Link, swimming at the surface and looking dreadfully at the underwater passageway. Ruto dare not call his name out of fear of distracting him, but the ground in the main area shook far worse than anywhere else. It had become difficult for her to even remain standing because of the tremors, and when it seemed it couldn't get any worse – it did.  
  
Out of nowhere, a booming roar erupted from underwater. The sound nearly caused the Zora princess's heart to stop as she looked in horrification at the water, while the deafening sound blasted in her ears. Link appeared startled by the sound as well, because the second it occurred he darted back in the water and protectively threw his sword in front of him. Ruto wondered how he could stand being in the water, but she soon realized the water had ceased bubbling and steaming, though it looked disrupted because light waves rolled at its surface and it was no longer calm like it had always been.  
  
Helplessly Ruto watched, fear growing within her, as the passageway and part of the rocks surrounding it began to rumble under the water. The roar she heard, she would never forget it, but it sounded strangely...different somehow. She couldn't quite pinpoint how, but the vocalization sounded a lot deeper and louder than ever before, and it was obvious whatever it was – water serpent or not - it was trying to break inside. How was it possible though? She had killed the water serpent! It couldn't live, especially after she slashed its throat and completely mangled it by making puncture wounds in numerous areas of its body with the trident. While she stared in disbelief, the horrible moment came when the rocks and the passageway were thrown forward in the water.  
  
Left behind the massive blow was a gaping dark hole, and after the impact the water in Zoras Domain began rushing toward the hole as if being sucked out by some sort of siphon. The underwater passage was destroyed, along with the Zoras protection from Lake Hylia. In its wake came something more terrible Ruto felt her body weaken and she nearly passed out from shock and fear.  
  
Out of the darkness of the hole pierced two glowing dark blue eyes, as well as a partially exposed pair of lizard like hands with sharp black claws that dug into the rocky bottom. Ruto felt her body move faster than it had before as she ran to the shore of the pool of water to get a closer look at what had come to invade Zoras Domain. When she finally arrived at ground level, she threw herself into the water and propelled forward. The sight of the massive creature overwhelmed her, but she couldn't see it to its full extent because most of it was cloaked in shadow except its face and part of its body.  
  
The monster was a dark blackish color, with scales covering its entire body. Sometimes when the light bouncing off the water reflected on it, the creature's scales reflected a subtle tint of dark blue. Ruto realized it resembled the water serpent, however it was no longer serpent like in nature at all. Instead it had long powerful arms and legs though it still had some of its snake like attributes because of its long neck and body. The creature had a large snake like face and head, however projecting on top of its snout near the end of its face was a long spike that curved slightly backward and appeared to be able to cut through anything with ease. From its inner mouth projected rows of glistening silver teeth as sharp as knives, and lining its back were rows of silver spikes connected by growths of fin. From the top of its head came two long silver tendrils that went nearly to the ground and hung loosely as the creature stared at her and Link with its malicious looking glowing eyes. Within those eyes Ruto saw recognition as they looked straight at her, and she knew...it had to be the water serpent, but in a strangely different form.  
  
At closer inspection, Ruto noticed the monster lacked gills as well as the fan around its neck. The longer she looked at its neck the more she realized there was a jagged scar cut deep near its throat. It was the exact place she had slit when trying to kill the serpent, and it seemed despite its 'new' form, the scar would not heal completely. Along the back of its neck and down near the front part of its body were further scarring patterns, which proved for Ruto it was authentically the water serpent. How could it live after she watched it die? Ruto wanted to scream, to shout and cry, to wrench over how her efforts to protect her people had failed. She was a failure...and now the water serpent, or she could no longer call it a serpent but now some sort of 'lizard' thing, would win and kill everyone.  
  
The only comfort she had was Link was with her this time, but even that seemed small in comparison to the water lizard that was before them. It had surprisingly shrunk in size when taking on its new form, but appeared to be able to move freely both on land and in water because of the addition of arms and legs. A tremor of disarray flooded through Ruto's heart, because the water serpent/lizard's size was small enough but still large enough for it to be able to maintain its strength as well as slip through the passageways of Zoras Domain...  
  
As quickly as the serpent's changed form appeared it attacked. Without warning the lizard like creature flew through the water and snapped its head forward at Link, who quickly recoiled in defense and threw himself out of the way just in time to avoid its gnashing blade like teeth. In response to his evasion of its attack, the water lizard emitted another thunderous roar before moving forward in the water, and every step it took with its large feet and arms caused the bottom of the rocky pool to tremble. When it came fully out of the passageway, Ruto noticed it had a long plated tail tipped with numerous sharp spikes – a tail that looked familiar to the one she thought she saw in her dream. Now, her dream was turning into a terrible reality.  
  
Much to Ruto's further terror, the water lizard was also faster and more agile than before. Within a fraction of a second of its first attack, it swung its spiked tail at Link to attack again. For Link it was a narrower escape, and he had to do a backward flip in the water to go above it as it thrashed by where he once was. His move wasn't quite fast enough, because as he flipped one of the creature's spikes gouged into his left arm and caused blood to flow into the water. Ruto closed her eyes as Link cried out in pain, and watched him recover himself and place his opposite hand over his flowing wound tenderly, as his cold eyes glared at the water lizard with pure hatred.  
  
Ruto saw Link's rage burning in his eyes, but he remained amazingly calm and focused. Abruptly he let go of his wound before plunging forward in the water, and as he sped toward the water lizard he moved the point of the sword directly at the water lizard until reaching its shoulder whereupon he threw it into its plated skin. For a moment Ruto felt joy wash over her to see Link making an attack, but the second the blade came in contact with the water lizard's armor like scales, it failed to penetrate no matter how hard he tried to force it through.  
  
Her eyes widened, especially when she looked at Link's momentarily shocked expression to see that not even the master sword could do any damage to the water serpent's new form. After realizing his blade would do no good, Ruto watched him try and gain distance by kicking his feet away from the water lizard, however with a swipe of its long powerful arm the water lizard grabbed him in its claws and held him firmly. Link squirmed and kicked, and the more he fought the angrier the water lizard became. Yet another deafening roar sounded while the creature lowered its claws containing the hero of time to the rocky floor and pressed Link against it roughly, trying to drown him. Since Link had not put on his water tunic, he would die within minutes if something weren't done.  
  
That was what she was for – she had to do something! Ruto couldn't stand around watching Link fight the water serpent/lizard alone; she had to do her part to aide him. Knowing she was making a foolish move, Ruto swam forward in the water and headed directly toward the water lizard, hoping to distract it so it would release its grip on Link. Precariously she moved near the serpent's head, and when its eyes locked onto her she moved even closer to taunt it just slightly, wanting it to come after her instead. The past seemed to work in her favor, because the moment she came close enough the water lizard instantly released its grip on Link and began stomping after her in the water. It recognized her clearly from the last battle she shared with it, and it wanted revenge.  
  
Ruto swam as fast as she could, though her weakened condition was slowing her down. The water lizard had amazing speed, and she could not stay in the same direction for more than a few seconds before the water lizard would snap its head where she had been in pursuit. Ruto darted in almost every way she could think of, but the small space she was in when comparing it to the large dark space inside the serpent's lair proved to be a great disadvantage since there were less places for her to go or hide. She had to get away – and fast. For a moment she managed to look behind her at the bottom and saw Link lying unconscious. The creature's force must have been so great that the lack of oxygen had knocked him out, and if he didn't get any air there would be no hope of saving him.  
  
She had to make an attempt to get to him, no matter what the cost. Only he could help her save her and her people, but he wouldn't be able to if he died. After she dodged another of the water lizard's lunging attacks, this time barely missing as she felt its rough black scales scrape against her feet, Ruto diverted her direction down to the bottom to get to Link. Taking in a deep fill of water into her gills, she swept around the monster's thrashing spiked tail and scooped Link into her arms. He was very heavy, but she had to keep going no matter what and not be slowed down any more than she already was.  
  
Then she headed toward the surface, desperate to live, to survive. She broke the surface minutes later, but looked down into the water and saw the water lizard was coming after as quickly as she had managed to get away. The creature's head pointed upward in her direction while its feet kicked off with a massive thud from the bottom of the pool. Ruto knew it was coming, she could feel the current in the water grow strong as it headed after her to the surface, an ominous slinking black shape. The only thing left for her to do was to run, since she couldn't fight it because she had no weapons and especially since Link was unconscious and unable to help her.  
  
With every fiber of her being Ruto propelled her body to the shore and ran. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest it almost felt as if it would burst, but she held on tightly to Link, as his dripping wet body lay limp in her arms. He was strong but not even he could withstand the water lizard's hold for so long under the water. Ruto knew the water lizard would follow her, but she had to continue. With the speed of lightning she flew down the passageways of Zoras Domain, trying to find a place – any place – to hide. From behind her she could hear a loud thumping noise, and she only had to picture the monster chasing after her to strengthen her desperation to get away.  
  
She would only have a few minutes to find somewhere before the water lizard would find her, and it wasn't long until Ruto found herself at the doorway of her room. The thumping noise was growing louder, now echoing through the passageway and pounding in her head. Ruto couldn't help but glance back, and when she did she saw a large shadow on the wall behind her. It was so near that her room was the only place she could go before it would come around the corner and see her. Without further hesitation Ruto ran inside her room and to her underwater bed, before slowly descending into it so the water serpent wouldn't hear. Since her bed was basically a deep watery hole in the ground, she would have to hide there. She worried about making Link's condition worse by denying him oxygen again, but it was the only option she had.  
  
Ruto sank to the bottom and crouched in the corner, still holding Link in her arms. His eyes were gently closed and his face was turned away from her, and gently she moved it toward her so she could look at him. His features were smooth and handsome, and when his eyes weren't piercing into hers as they normally did, he appeared to be sleeping and almost peaceful. Soothingly Ruto brushed one of her webbed hands across his cold cheek and rested it there for a moment. She had to give him oxygen, and the only way she could think of made her feel slightly guilty. He was so proud, so handsome and bold, and despite his condition he still clutched the master sword in one of his hands. She feared what her husband would say and think if he found out what she did, but she had no choice.  
  
Gently Ruto opened Link's mouth and pressed her lips to his, feeling her gills open wide and flutter slightly in embarrassment. She sucked the water from inside him and filtrated it back into the surrounding environment through her gills, draining it from him so she could give him oxygen. When most of it had been filtrated away and his mouth was relatively water free, she used up a portion of the air in her body and breathed it slowly into him with long deep breaths. Over and over she repeated this process, and as she did she could hear the thumping noise growing more intense until she knew the water lizard was either inside her room or just outside the doorway. She dare not take the chance and stopped abruptly, her mouth still pressed against Link's. The silence was mid throbbing, but it soon slowly died away. Although things were quiet, Ruto dare not take any chances in case she was wrong. Patiently she waited, occasionally daring to breathe more air into Link, and when it seemed she would lose her mind from waiting, something grabbed her and pulled her away.  
  
Ruto thrashed to get away, but it was no use. At first she thought it was the water lizard and it had found her and she was going to die, but when she felt that around her arms were hands like her own she looked behind her.  
  
It was Misu.  
  
A look of pure fury and horror was stricken across his face, and his eyes burned with rage and betrayal. Ruto stuttered for words, but before she could say anything he spoke first. His voice was shaken but quiet, and she knew he must have known the creature was about and if he spoke any louder they would be heard.  
  
"Ruto! You lied to me...I knew you loved Link all along! This only confirms it, how could you make love to someone like him at a time like this!?!"  
  
Ruto's mouth gaped in shock, and she found her own eyes were burning with rage – and tears. Trying to keep her voice down and wondering why in Hyrule's name he cared so much as to mention it when she nearly got slaughtered by a vicious water and now land dwelling lizard, she snapped in fury.  
  
"Shut up! I wasn't 'making love' to Link, I was trying to save his life!"  
  
Quickly she turned, realizing Link was still underwater, but the moment she spun around Link kicked his way to the surface of her underwater bed and managed to surface weakly. His blue eyes looked around with a moment of confusion, but hardened once he saw Misu standing near Ruto. The hero said nothing, even as Ruto helped him out while her husband spat angrily.  
  
"You are disgusting Link, trying to seduce my wife by faking injury! I can't believe this! I suppose you have probably already taken away her purity...and what makes it worse is that you probably don't care that a vicious creature is trying to kill everyone!!!"  
  
With that Ruto turned to Misu, grabbed him viciously and shook him a few times until he pulled away. Her patience had run thin, and there was no time to be talking about pointless matters when their lives were on the line with every passing moment.  
  
"Snap out of it Misu! We have no time for this, we have to get out of here!" Finally Link spoke, and even though his voice was still as cold and calm as ever, a twinge of rage was faintly evident from Misu's accusation.  
  
"I did no such thing to princess Ruto, she risked her life to save me and to ensure I did not drown. It is you who is disgusting for accusing someone so heroic to do something so vile when she is your wife, and as such you should have faith and trust in her."  
  
Silence ensued and Misu's eyes glared at Link as if he wanted to incinerate him on the spot. Link coolly straightened and readied the master sword defensively, and when it seemed the water lizard had vanished a loud thumping noise yet again filled the air. Link's careful eyes darted around the room and to the doorway, and his voice spoke urgently though seriously as he made his way there without waiting.  
  
"We must leave now, that monster is coming and since your foolish husband barged in and made so much noise, we will be found."  
  
Ruto nodded and glared at Misu for a moment, deciding to deal with him later. When she headed after Link, although angry, she hoped Misu would follow. A wash of relief flooded through her when her husband reluctantly came a few steps behind, and no matter how hard she tried she would never be at peace... 


	15. A Fate of Awakening love

Original Storyline  
  
Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter continuing from where I left off in Lake Hylia. This double chapter thing is a lot of work, considering I have to jump from one separate story to the next and change thoughts when I do that! Oh well, I guess if everyone is happy by that then it doesn't matter, since you get to see both alternate endings. In this chapter you get a lot of stuff: action, love and suspense so I hope you like it and don't forget to mention any highlights, if there are some you particularly like because that's what I enjoy hearing from people.  
  
Responses to your reviews:  
  
Rainer Aquarius – Sage of Time: I guess I'm not such a cruel individual after all lol and yeah horrification is a word I wouldn't use it if it weren't I don't know why I decided to continue with both, probably because lots of people really liked the chapters and wanted to see how each ended.  
  
Midnight Starfire: Thanks a lot for your positive reviews! Much appreciated! Yeah going with 2 different versions is hard sometimes, but its cool too since if I think of things I want to have happen but can't fit them all into one, I can use them in the other. I hope you like the romance I've added in this chapter too, since you write romance stories and all. Even if it isn't a Zelink (those are actually my favorite pairings) I hope you enjoy it and that it isn't too dramatic/corny since I've written so very few romance stuff lol.  
  
LanieG304: Maybe this version of the story is dramatic and stuff, but I hope it makes it likable lol. Your awesome to come back and review again, I would hate to lose reviewers since my story isn't exactly what one would call "well known" throughout fanfiction.net thanks for your continued support!  
  
Flaminchica: thanks a lot for reviewing again! It's great to know your eager to see more of what I have to write! Its great to have some positive input for my hard work on these long chapters. I put a lot of thought ad effort into what I write and to make it enjoyable to read, so I'm glad my work has paid off.  
  
Schell21: welcome to my story! Glad you really like it, I've worked hard to make it as realistic as possible (well, considering its Zelda...) I'm glad you like Ruto, she is a very in depth character and has potential, if people would only give her a chance. Thanks a lot for the encouragement!  
  
Ruto swam as hard as she could in the water, and when she managed to observe what was causing the thrashing waves, she wasn't surprised to find the source was at the back of the lake. It seemed the harder she tried to get somewhere in the water, the harder the current and waves fought against her. Ruto cried out when out of nowhere a giant tidal wave shot up in the water and came careening toward her, and when it hit she felt her body being dragged down to the bottom of the lake and spun out of control. A burst of pain flooded through her when her side collided into one of the lake's projecting rocks, and for a moment she was too stunned to move.  
  
As Ruto floated listlessly in the water, her eyes scanned for any trace of Link. What happened to him? From the bottom of the Lake to its surface, she saw no sign of him. The waves had become so violent though, that she couldn't get to him even if she did find out where he was. More so, Ruto felt more concerned as to the cause of the sudden eruption of violence in the water, and her fins flapped wildly to keep her balanced while her gills clamped shut to prevent too much oxygen flowing into her, which would put her into shock.  
  
The waves rolled and swelled, which caused the poor princess to rise and fall with it. Ruto's patience was wearing thin, and if she had to circum herself to the current one more time she felt she would explode. Angrily she kicked hard in the water with her powerful webbed feet, as she threw herself forward as much as she could. Little difference in her position was made, and eventually she gave up after a long tedious struggle.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Ruto saw a dark shape moving slowly toward her from the back of the lake. In fear she froze and stared at it with glassy eyes, especially as it neared closer and closer with every passing second. The shape was down near the bottom of the lake, and although its black exterior stuck out plainly, it sometimes disappeared mysteriously into the abyss. When things couldn't get possibly more terrifying, a loud shudder shook the water and the rising waves calmed down slightly, giving the Zora princess enough of a chance to swim back a few feet and scan the area for Link.  
  
Still, there was no sign of her hero anywhere. Ruto prayed to the water spirits Link hadn't drowned from the massive tidal wave, but she couldn't keep her hopes up either. He was the hero of time! Ruto thought to herself, as her purple eyes became fixated on the dark object emerging. She had to have more faith in him, and that he could take care of himself. Closer and closer the creature came in the water toward her, and as her dread grew something else faded. Unexpectedly the light shining down from above abruptly vanished, which caused Ruto to look upward in shock.  
  
The sun. It was as if it was gone from the sky...though not exactly. Covering the entire front of it was a dark black circular object that seemed to fit in place perfectly – the moon. It was a solar eclipse. Ruto had seen something like that once before, but it didn't normally last very long. She had a feeling the sun had stopped shining from whatever it was that was coming to get her. The sky darkened and all sounds birds made ceased, and an eerie silence enveloped. Even as Ruto floated at the surface of the water, the water itself seemed gloomy, still and murky. It was so quiet...Ruto could have sworn she could hear her own heart pounding in her chest that would have echoed through out the land as clear as day. Now it seemed as if the day had just vanished and was replaced by the night, but it felt so unnatural.  
  
Although wide eyed by the strange events, Ruto knew never to look at an eclipse for too long. In Zora culture an eclipse was seen as being a terribly bad omen, and whenever the rare occurrence came when one occurred, most Zoras stayed inside Zoras Domain until it ended. On top of that, there was also that mysteriously dark object coming in the water-  
  
Ruto suddenly screamed when creature burst from the water a distance in front of her and flew into the darkened sky. The Zora princess had to shield herself from the erupting waves as a result, but took the time to look up at it and observe what it was. Her heart pounded harshly in her chest, and in her subconscious she hadn't really noticed that her body was trembling terribly at the sight of it. The monster was more terrifying than how it had been as the water serpent, and she had no doubt it was its evolved form.  
  
The creature, as a more plain way of putting it, had taken on a dragon like appearance. Its skin that Ruto had once mistaken for being dark was actually a deep ocean blue color and plated with thousands of large hard scales that went from its massive head to the tip of its long tail. More so by Ruto's observant eyes, it had massive outstretched wings that allowed it to soar into the skies and swim in the water freely. With only a mere flap of its powerful wings it had forced its body out of the water vertically and soared above the water. The monster barely had to flap its wings to stay airborne, but even so its face was the most intimidating part of all.  
  
Looking down on her were vicious glowing yellow reptilian eyes, with thick black slits in the middle. The former water serpent now could swim, fly and was larger than ever before. The creature had a semi snake like face, but it was still more dragon like because of its drastic change in form and appearance. Near the end of its nose was a large protruding spike that seemed to pierce the sky and shine under the strange dull light emanating from the eclipsed sun. On its head were two large fins functioning as the creature's ears spaced evenly apart. It had long immensely powerful looking arms with sharp curved claws on each of its four fingers. The monster's belly however, was a creamy white color that grew more brilliant at the center of its underside. Lining its back was a long black fin almost identical to that of the water serpent, and its muscular clawed feet were carried gracefully beneath it as it flew.  
  
The water dragon as Ruto now thought it should be known, still possessed the water serpent's wide whale like tail, though lining near its flukes were multiple sharp spikes. Its body was so heavily armored with thick scales that it appeared nothing – not even the Zora's Trident – could pierce through it. Its lizard like mouth curved upward as though forming a malicious smile, but Ruto distinctly noticed its eyes narrow when it caught sight of her. The water dragon flew directly in front of the sun and completely unfurled its wide wings, while casting an ominous shadow over the water Ruto floated helplessly in. As if things weren't dark enough already, in Ruto's line of vision everything felt all the more dark and sinister.  
  
The strange light from the eclipsed sun shone through the fine tissues between the ligaments of its wings and made them glow. The scales of the water dragon were greatly reflective and glimmered off of the light reflecting from the water below it. Ruto wasn't sure what to do, as she had no idea what kind of power the water dragon possessed except that it was here and it was going to kill her – or try to. The water dragon had a long graceful plated neck, and with ease it raised its head high into the air before emitting a screeching thunderous roar that caused the water to ripple from its loud sound.  
  
As Ruto stared at it in disbelief and tremendous fear, she couldn't believe what kind of monster Zale had unleashed. What was he thinking? Why! He truly didn't understand what kind of destruction he had caused by summoning such a beast from its sleep, and her only comfort was that he was dead – though replaced by something far more terrifying and powerful. The monster no longer had a snake like body, as it had developed a more uncanny resemblance between a large lizard and a dragon.  
  
Ruto watched the water dragon throw its jaws apart, revealing numerous sharp projecting gleaming teeth that lined its flaming red upper and lower gums. The teeth were in sets of two and not merely lined individually – which meant all the more strength in which to rip her apart if it got a hold of her. The creature's tongue was how it had been as the water serpent – long, thin and forked, though it was a deep stomach turning green color. A loud clicking sound echoed into the still air as the water dragon clicked its incisors irritably, and in disgust she watched droplets of saliva drip from its mouth as it looked hungrily at her.  
  
Then without warning, the water dragon emitted another of its ear splitting screeching roars before it abruptly arched its back in the air. Instantly Ruto dove below the surface, hearing its wings move as the monster flapped them once before turning its body down to the water and plummeting toward it with amazing speed. Ruto kicked with all her strength, her gills opening and closing wildly as she propelled herself to the bottom of the lake. Once there, a rush of water swept around her when the water dragon landed into the water. She could feel its movement as it swam rapidly toward her, its long arms positioned at its side and feet kicking powerfully for more locomotion. It was heading toward her.  
  
Ruto barely had a second to get away, and the moment she moved from where she floated near the bottom of the lake, was the exact moment when the water dragon thrashed its tail in the water and barely missed hitting her. If she had been hit she would have been knocked unconscious, but she knew better than to stay still for too long. Without hesitation she kicked harder in the water and swam as fast as she could. The familiar screeching roar sounded shortly after, and when the current picked up once more she knew the water dragon was pursuing her. She wouldn't last long fleeing from it – it would catch up to her within seconds and finish her off.  
  
Despair flooded through her mind, to know she was going to die so soon in her life. Bravely Ruto continued swimming despite grieving over herself before the battle had actually begun, and it wasn't until the monster lunged its head forward in the water and nearly caught her in its jaws that she fully realized just how much she needed to live. There were so many things she wanted to do in her life, and that creature was trying to end it all and kill everyone and everything she held dear! Ruto's eyes narrowed furiously while she flung herself to the left to avoid its snapping jaws, before precariously continuing to swim as fast as possible. Her body was so weak though, and her head ached from all she had endured previously...how would she continue?  
  
Unexpectedly the water dragon sped up faster in the water, and Ruto could no longer compete with its speed. A rush of shock erupted through her when the water dragon swung its mighty tail at her once more, this time so hard that it knocked Ruto in her back and hurtled her toward the surface. With a splash the force threw her out of the water and high into the air, and seconds later the water dragon swam to the surfaced and burst from it soon after, its wings flapping easily as it headed toward her in the air. For a moment Ruto caught sight of the lake below, as well as the water dragon's immensely vicious face as it opened its jaws to scoop her inside its mouth. A loud scream escaped her mouth and her eyes looked down in terror when her body reached its maximum height the force would allow her to reach in the air, before she began plummeting breathlessly toward the waiting dragon.  
  
It was all over. Ruto thought to herself, watching the monster's forked green tongue stick out and noticed its throat was widening so when she fell she would be swallowed whole. Ruto closed her eyes, hoping that if she died somehow the water dragon would be stopped. She had failed her people – and herself as the Water Sage. When it seemed she would land inside and surely die, a burst of light flashed for a moment and the water dragon flung its body backward in the air before retreating away from where she fell. Seconds later, she landed with a splash in the water, and managed to set aside her shock to surface and see what happened.  
  
Ruto looked curiously into the sky in amazement, and watched the water dragon circle in the air, until a screeching roar erupted. For a moment she was clueless as to what the cause of its pain was, until she noticed that blinding it in one eye was a glowing yellow arrow. The light around the arrow lasted for but another second after she saw it, before it disappeared. Still, the water dragon appeared to be in such immense pain that it paid no attention to her in the water. There was only one person who used arrows like that – and it was Link. Ruto scanned the water and saw he was not in it, but when her eyes fell upon the piece of land with the looming dead tree in the middle of the lake, she quickly caught sight of the Hero of Time standing boldly under the tree, bow in hand and with another arrow readied cautiously.  
  
Link was unharmed in the least, and even though Ruto couldn't see very well because she was at a distance, she noticed he was as serious as ever. Finally the water dragon stopped circling in the sky because its pain had tired it out slightly, and it lasted long enough for Link to make his next move. With his bow readied, his arm pulled back at the end near its feathers, and strung it back to its full extent before he suddenly let go. Ruto watched a burst of golden light glow for a second as the arrow whizzed toward the water serpent with amazing speed, until it hit the creature perfectly in its other eye – blinding it completely. It was just as Ruto had done when she battled it as the water serpent. Blinding it first was the best step to take since it relied so heavily on its vision, and with Link's help it was made a lot easier. Ruto had no weapons, which meant nothing to defend herself with. A rush of relief flooded though her to know Link was all right, and she covered her ears and winced when the water dragon roared and violently thrashed its arms in the air. Its body was dripping wet and glimmered greater in that condition when the eclipsed light shone down on it, and to hear its roar made it look all the more terrifying.  
  
Hastily Ruto headed to the place where Link stood, and since the water serpent had taken out the bridge, she would have to climb up to where he was. As she swam at the surface toward Link, the Hero of Time put his bow and arrows away. Ruto knew he must have hook shot himself from the water by using the tree, so she had no idea how she would be able to get to where he was. She wouldn't have to worry about it anyway – because Link's cold gaze locked onto her and he dove from where he stood back into the water. Ruto headed toward him, hearing the flapping of wings grow close to where she, and knew the water dragon was regaining its composure and heading toward her.  
  
When she came within an arm's length of Link, he suddenly reached out in the water and took her hand in his. In surprise she almost held back, but soon allowed him to pull her along though the water. They dove beneath the surface, just as the water dragon's large black shadow flew over them. Ruto dare not look back, though her fear was overtaking her. Link's eyes darted around as he pulled her to the bottom of the lake before he let go and threw himself in front of her, the master sword drawn protectively.  
  
The water dragon's large blue body swam swiftly toward them, and when it opened its jaws to roar once more, Link swung the sword when it came uncomfortably close and struck the edge of its snout threateningly. His blow did no damage to it however, and merely scratched its scaled snout lightly. In response to his blow, the water dragon swung one of its powerful arms at Link and struck the sword and his wrist harshly. Ruto screamed in fear when Link cried out in pain, as the sword flew from his grasp and landed on the lake's floor a few feet away. Blood flowed into the water from a slash on the top of his wrist, which was gouged deep into his skin. Ruto was shocked when she realized not only did one of the monster's claws struck Link's wrist, but its other claws had hit him so harshly that it tore away half of the top part of his tunic.  
  
Instantly the Zora princess went to him as he fell back in the water and landed in her arms. His right arm was fully exposed since his sleeve and white shirt underneath had been ripped off, though his gold gauntlets remained firmly in place. Part of his chiseled chest was exposed, and she watched it rise and fall lightly while Link regained his senses. The water dragon's piercing gaze fell upon both of them as Ruto supported Link with most of her strength, her eyes wide with fear as the monster's glowing yellow eyes bore into hers non-blinkingly. What was she going to do? Link finally regained himself enough and pushed away from her, getting abruptly to his feet and positioning his body in a battle ready position. Ruto wanted to cry out, knowing he would have no chance because of his wounds, but at that moment a familiar voice cried out to her.  
  
"Ruto! Take this!"  
  
Ruto spun in the direction the voice came from, and to her utter amazement it was Misu. The male Zora swam toward her fiercely, his legs kicking while blood flowed from a gash in his back. Held in one of his hands was the legendary trident, and even though Ruto was surprised beyond all comprehension, she managed to catch the trident gracefully when he tossed it to her in the water.  
  
"Don't hesitate! Just use it!"  
  
Misu cried out, and Ruto saw the water dragon's head hurtling toward her in the water from the corner of her eye. Without thinking she spun back around in the water and lunged toward the water dragon as fast as she could, trying to prevent it from harming Link. With all her strength she slashed the pointed ends of the trident at the monster as hard as she could, and the moment the weapon came in contact with the creature's scaled snout the trident glowed a golden light before creating a massive slash mark in its plated scales. Instantaneously the water dragon roared and jerked its head back until it shrank away in fear and pain, giving Ruto, Misu and Link the time they needed to escape.  
  
Ruto didn't want to endanger her people by fleeing to Zoras Domain, which left only one other place for them to go. As fast as she could she swam through the water with Link following and Misu gaining quickly behind them. Meanwhile, the water dragon was still cowering from the trident, and Ruto knew it remembered the last battle they shared.  
  
The Water Temple. It was the only place she could think of where the water dragon couldn't enter. A rupturing thud echoed through out the Lake as the water dragon rose from the bottom of the lake's floor and angrily swam after them. Ruto could hear its echoing strokes in the water while it came toward them from behind. After reaching the entrance to the Water Temple, she swam swiftly inside and waited until Link and Misu followed before she went to the lever near the entrance and pulled it to shut the metal gate separating the door from the lake. The gate creaked and groaned while it slowly lowered to the floor and shut with a loud rusty thud.  
  
The water dragon approached the gate in rage and gnashed its teeth, its yellow eyes gazing at Ruto, Link and Misu as they looked at it tensely. The creature's glowing eyes flashed for a second before it emitted another screeching roar, unable to enter the temple. The only thing separating them from the water dragon was a length of metal. It was obvious if the water dragon wanted to it could have broken through the metal easily enough, but Ruto knew it would not be able to enter the sacred temple because it was fully consumed with evil.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Link said seriously, noticeably gasping when blood continued to trickle from the slash mark in his wrist. The young Hylian walked into the Water Temple with Ruto and Misu following, though Ruto could tell Misu wasn't exactly excited about following someone like Link around.  
  
The Water Temple was a calm and tranquil place, and since the evil was vanquished from within its walls the Zoras could return there and worship as much as they saw fit. Together they swam upward and crawled onto the ledge before walking out toward the large square pillar in the middle that was surrounded by calm crystal clear water. Link lowered himself to the edge of the ledge they stood on and dangled his feet in the water, all the while nursing the wound on his wrist. Ruto lowered herself next to him, looking at Link gently with her purple eyes until saying reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you Link for your help...I would have been killed if you hadn't saved me."  
  
Link nodded once, but didn't seem too interested in her gratitude. Ruto understood fully what he meant and gently reached out and took his wrist in her hands, running her fingers over the gash on his wrist.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
She said softly, and then before he could stop her she leaned over him and ripped a strip of fabric from his other sleeve and wrapped it around his wound to stop the bleeding. As she wrapped the fabric around his injured wrist, her eyes couldn't help but stray to his partially bare chest. She was transfixed by how toned he was, and stared at it for a moment until he seemed to notice her gaze and said awkwardly.  
  
"Well...we may be safe in here, but we can't stay here forever. That creature will wait outside until we are forced to come out eventually."  
  
Ruto was quickly snapped out of her gaze, and despite her attraction to his appearance she managed to reply half-heartedly.  
  
"I know this was the only place I could think of where we could go. This temple is sacred, and evil cannot enter. I just hope that when we have to leave, we will survive out there...somehow..."  
  
When she finished tending to his wounds, it was then she noticed Misu was standing only a few feet away the whole time. Abruptly Ruto got to her feet and turned around to face him, her lips firmly sealed in nervousness to see that her husband was glaring at her with his dark eyes and leaning against a wall, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Misu!"  
  
She spoke hurriedly, trying to come up with something to break the silence between them.  
  
"I thought Zale had killed you! I'm so glad your safe!"  
  
Misu turned his head away, but she could still see his eyes were locked on to her warningly. He had seen the way she looked at Link's bare chest, and he knew she was greatly attracted to him. Ruto wasn't sure what more she could say – he surely hated her now. She loved Misu, but she was torn by Link. Link brought back old feelings, feelings she knew were wrong and had to be stopped. Ruto watched in dread as Misu walked to the edge of the water and then turned to face her, saying coolly.  
  
"Ruto, I need to talk to you – alone."  
  
She knew better than to argue, and saw Link was looking at them both with his steel blue eyes. He said nothing, even as Ruto walked to the edge of the water just as Misu dove in and sank out of sight. Reluctantly Ruto followed him and dove in after, her body moving gracefully to the sandy bottom where Misu stood for a moment in wait before disappearing down one of the many passageways inside the Water Temple. Ruto wondered why he wanted to talk to her, especially at a time like this, but she followed anyway.  
  
The passageway she entered led to a ledge and when she finally surfaced Misu was standing on a platform looking at her expressionlessly. The Zora princess pulled herself onto the platform and looked at him for a moment, wondering what was running through his mind. Her questions would soon be answered, as the second she stood in front of him looking him directly in his dark eyes; he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward before pressing his lips to hers passionately.  
  
Shocked, at first she wanted to pull away and yell at him for doing something so foolish at such a wrong time, but for some reason she couldn't. Ruto looked at his face as he kissed her and saw tears welling up and sliding slowly down his cheeks. He was crying. The male Zora pulled her close to him, pressing his chest against hers while his golden scales glowed dimly. Ruto knew what was going on but she couldn't stop him this time, she was too weak and too regretful for her actions. When Misu moved his lips away from hers for a moment, he looked at her for a long time until saying in his quiet cold voice.  
  
"Ruto...I know you might have feelings for Link. Although I can do nothing to stop you, please honor me with this time of peace during our most terrifying hours. I may not survive this battle that we face...so I can only ask that you live and bless me with your love."  
  
Her words fled her, but she could not begin to understand how much she truly cared for him. What had she been thinking? Misu loved her so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself and everything he knew to save her. In return, Ruto not only owed him her affection, but other things between them as well...why was she being so caught up in her emotions at such a time? No matter how much she wanted to fight her feelings, she couldn't. The time they spent together now could be their last...  
  
"Oh Misu...it's not what you think. I love you...always."  
  
Ruto whispered, and then brushed her lips against his. She had deeply hurt him, and it was obvious he didn't want to stay mad at her after all they had endured. It was a possibility they may not have any more time being mad at each other – the creature was larger and more evil and powerful than ever before. She knew it would break her heart if he died and vice versa, could she go on living without him? A life without Misu? How could it be! As he kissed her Ruto gently ran her fingers across his face and wiped away the tears, though after she did his hand reached to hers and clasped it in his large webbed hand tenderly, refusing to let go – and she didn't want him to let go, not now or ever.  
  
The water's reflection of light in the room made it glow mysteriously as both Zoras slowly lowered themselves back into the water. Ruto felt exhausted, her soul worn to its core, but she had to give herself to him one more time. He deserved her love and so much more for all the trouble she caused him, so she was willing to do whatever it took to save both their lives, the lives of their people, their home, the Water Temple, Link and Hyrule itself.  
  
In the water they floated together, and Misu slowly wrapped his body around hers and continued to kiss her gently. Ruto was glad he was safe and with her now, more than he would ever know. When Misu spoke again his eyes looked into hers earnestly, as his voice carried quietly in the water.  
  
"If I do not survive, then...I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be with you, that you will have a part of me that will survive-"  
  
Ruto smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling when one of her fingers pressed softly against his lips. He held her strongly in the water, and she had no need to swim because he was supporting her – as always. There was more to his words than what met the eye, and she knew exactly what both meanings were.  
  
"I know Misu. I want the same thing you do, because I...love you."  
  
There was nothing more to say. Misu kissed her again, all the while his fins flared and in response hers flared to acknowledge his love and accept it. They moved fast through the water, separating, and then spinning in unison to create a dance like motion before they pressed together again, in an explosion of intense feelings not only for one another but also for everything they had done together.  
  
"I won't let this be our last time together...no matter what it takes."  
  
His lips smothered her words and the rest was merely a blur, as the two Zora's love intensified until they lost themselves within each other and surrendered to what their fate may have left them... 


End file.
